More Than No Good
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Reborn n'avait jamais exprimé son désaccord avec l'une des décisions du neuvième, mais quand le patron Vongola l'envoi au Japon pour former Sawada Tamaki, le tueur à gages commence à penser que le neuvième a choisi le mauvais jumeau...
1. The Twins

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour tout le monde. Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, ceci est la **TRADUCTION** d'une fanfiction de KuraiArcoiris. L'histoire est un UA (Univers Alternatif) je ne vous en dis pas plus mais même si cette fic n'est pas encore très avancé (7 chapitres) je la trouve vraiment bien alors j'ai voulu vous la faire découvrir.

Pour les titres, je préfère les titres anglais (je trouve qu'ils ont plus de charme) mais je mettrai une traduction pour que vous les compreniez si vous avez des difficultés en anglais.

Il y a un moment ou Tsuna est appelé Dame-Tuna. Ce n'est pas une erreur, tuna veut dire thon en anglais et le thon est apparemment associé à Tsuna (il a l'image d'un poisson, sans doute un thon, sur la porte de sa chambre si je me souviens bien) alors comme c'est impossible à retranscrire correctement en français « Dame-Thon » on ne voit plus le rapprochement avec Tsuna alors que pour Tuna on retire simplement le S, je laisse Dame-Tuna.

* * *

><p><strong>More Than No Good - Plus que Mauvais<strong>

**Chapitre 1: The Twins / Les Jumeaux**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il aperçut son futur étudiant et le frère du garçon, Reborn put voir pourquoi le neuvième avait choisi le plus jeune des deux jumeaux. Sawada Tamaki avait un charisme et une force que son frère aîné n'avait pas. Reborn poussa un petit grognement à la pensée d'avoir à s'occuper et former un cas aussi désespéré. Tsuna était en échec sur tous les sujets, tandis que Tamaki gardait ses notes passables. Et Tamaki pouvait se faire pardonner ses notes par ses excellentes habiletés au football. Le plus vieux des jumeaux, cependant, n'avait aucune aptitude athlétique quelle qu'elle soit et ne pouvait même pas sauter plus de trois niveau au saut de cheval. Tamaki était toujours entouré d'amis, un vrai ciel attirait les personnes. Tout le monde appelait l'autre jumeau Dame-Tsuna et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire avec le faible brun. Bien sûr, si Reborn y avait été obligé, il aurait probablement pu avec beaucoup d'efforts tirer quelque chose du désespérant Tsuna, mais heureusement son travail consistait à former le jumeau qui avait vraiment du potentiel. Bien que, corrigea mentalement Reborn, le plus vieux des jumeaux pourrait avoir un certain potentiel. Après tout, ils possédaient tous deux le sang de Vongola Primo. Non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance de toute façon. Reborn avait ses ordres et quoi qu'il arrive, il s'y tiendrait.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé fait dans notre maison?", demanda Tamaki.<p>

"Peut-être qu'il est perdu.", suggéra Tsuna.

"Tu sais certainement quelle tête on a dans ces cas là, n'est-ce pas, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tamaki se mit à rire de sa plaisanterie pendant que Tsuna offrit à son plus jeune jumeau un faible sourire. Nana s'avança et sourit à Reborn.

"Où est ta mère, mon petit?", demanda t-elle gentiment. Toute personne n'ayant jamais visité la maison d'Iemitsu comprendrait que ses babillements au sujet de sa femme étaient loin d'être exagérés. Elle était l'une des plus douces personnes vivantes. Et comme il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une douce inquiétude dans sa question, Reborn ne se formalisa pas.

"Je suis Reborn, le tuteur à domicile."

"Le tuteur à domicile!", dit Tamaki peut avant d'éclater de rire. "Wow, Dame-Tsuna, ce tuteur est parfait pour toi!"

"J-je ne pe-pense pas qu-qu'on devrait se moquer de lui, Tamaki-san", répondit Tsuna alors que son frère riait à gorge déployée. Le plus petit des bruns (comment pourraient-ils de vrais jumeaux si l'un d'eux paraissait beaucoup plus petit?) donna un petit coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Reborn. Soit les années d'intimidation dont il avait été victime avaient renforcé les instincts du faible pour le danger soit brun pathétique était inquiet à propos des sentiments de Reborn. Probablement la dernière solution, auquel cas, ce n'était absolument pas la peine. Reborn s'occupait de toute insulte à son encontre _personnellement__._

"Donc, tu es Sawada Tamaki ?", dit Reborn, ses yeux scintillant dangereusement.

"Hai, hai. Mais celui sur lequel tu devrais te concentrer c'est Dame-Tsuna, il a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut obtenir, même de la part d'un bébé!"

Utilisant un centième de sa force, Reborn porta un coup de pied dans le ventre du morveux rieur. Le rire offensant cessa immédiatement, et son élève s'évanouit sous la douleur. Le gamin n'était pas aussi fort que Reborn l'avait d'abord pensé.

"Où est sa chambre?", demanda Reborn, dirigeant la question vers Nana.

"Um, monte les escaliers. La première porte sur la gauche", répondit-elle, peu affecté par le fait qu'un bébé ait assommé son plus jeune fils. En fait, Reborn pouvait presque voir du soulagement et de l'approbation dans son regard, mais les émotions quittèrent ses yeux trop rapidement. "Tsu-kun, aide Reborn à transporter Tamaki dans les escaliers."

"O-ok", dit, ou plutôt couina Tsuna. Ses grands yeux craintifs étaient collés sur Reborn. Il ramassa prudemment son jumeau et, avec beaucoup de difficulté, traîna le morveux inconscient dans les escaliers. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le faible porta son jumeau tout le chemin de l'escalier jusque dans la chambre du gamin, malgré avoir trébuché quatre fois sur les marches. Le faible était complètement essoufflé. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas dévié les yeux de sur Reborn.

"T-tu as besoin de qu-quelque chose d'autre, R-Reborn-san?"

"Non", dit-il. Le gringalet le laissait perplexe. La brun était assit là en s'agitant à côté de son frère inconscient. Les yeux bruns faible rayonnaient de peur, mais il n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce. Attendez. Il n'était pas assis à côté de son frère, mais plutôt le frêle garçon se tenait légèrement devant lui. Alors le faible était resté dans la pièce comme protection de son frère face à Reborn. Intéressant. Pour l'instant Reborn laisserait le faible rester. Tous deux devaient avoir connaissance leur patrimoine de toute façon.

"U-ugh, qu'est-ce qui m'a frapper?", marmonna Tamaki, reprenant lentement conscience. Ses yeux à demi ouverts atterrirent sur Reborn. Le tueur à gages réalisa vaguement que les yeux bruns de Tamaki étaient moins clairs que ceux du faible. Grognant, le marmot se leva et s'élança vers Reborn.

"Je ne vais pas te pardonner juste parce que tu es un bébé!", hurla le morveux.

"Non, attends!", s'écria le faible, mais trop tard. Reborn avait déjà attrapé le gosse par la cravate et le projeta au sol à deux reprises pour mettre l'accent et qu'il comprenne bien.

"Je n'ai pas d'ouverture. Mon véritable domaine de travail est l'assassinat", déclara Reborn. "Mon vrai job est de te former à être un boss de la mafia. Mais ça va être dur avec un morveux aussi gâté."

"Hein? Boss de la mafia!", hurla le faible.

"Qui est le morveux gâté, bébé?", exigea Tamaki dans un gémissement de douleur. "Et pourquoi tu écoutes ce bambin, Dame-Tuna? C'est évident qu'il est tombé trop souvent sur la tête."

Reborn sortit l'un de ses pistolets et frappa Tamaki sur la tête avec.

"Tu veux que je te frappe à nouveau plusieurs fois?", demanda gentiment Reborn.

"Ugh! Sort ce bébé psychotique de ma chambre, Dame-Tsuna!"

"M-mais i-il a un fl-flingue!"

"C'est évidemment un faux. Fait-le sortir, Dame-Tsuna, ou tu veux que je dise à Kensuke l'endroit où tu te caches pour déjeuner?"

"Ce n'est pas un faux", dit Reborn, coupant court à la dispute. Il pointa son arme vers la tête de Tamaki. "Veux-tu que je te tire dessus pour le prouver?"

"Je manquerai à trop de gens si je n'étais plus là", déclara Tamaki avec confiance. Le morveux se hâta de se cacher derrière son frère. "Quoi que tu peux tirer sur Dame-Tsuna. Lui il ne manquera à personne à part Okaa-san, mais je serais bien suffisant pour la réconforter. Elle a seulement besoin que moi après tout."

Le faible ne dit rien pour répondre à ce commentaire, toutefois Reborn eu une bonne vue de l'expression assombrie qui passa sur le visage du plus vieux des jumeau.

"Hm, peut-être plus tard", dit-il en replaçant son arme contre son épaule. "J'ai été assigné par Vongola 9ème du nom pour venir au Japon et entrainer Tamaki à être un boss de la mafia. Le 9ème patron vieillit et planifie de passer le titre de boss à la 10e génération."

"I-il n'y a pe-personne d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre d-dans le m-mafia p-plus qualifié p-our être p-patron?", demanda le faible. Les tremblements avaient disparus pour devenir une simple agitation, et il n'avait fait aucun geste cesser de protéger son jumeau.

"Arrêtes de jouer avec lui!", cria le morveux.

"Si, mais le plus qualifié, Enrico, a été abattu dans une querelle", répondit Reborn en tirant une photo de l'exécution de l'homme. Le mieux était de commencer à les désensibiliser dès maintenant. "Le jeune numéro 2 a été noyé." La seconde photo fit tourner le visage du plus faible de pale à vert. Tamaki ne broncha même pas. "L'enfant favori, Frederico, a été réduit en charpie."

"Arrêtes de les montrer!", cria le faible, tournant complètement le dos aux images.

"Tu es une mauviette, Dame-Tsuna", dit le morveux. "Alors quoi, maintenant je suis censé être le seul héritier restant valide? Bien essayé gamin, mais je n'ai aucun lien avec la mafia."

Reborn sourit moqueusement. Il sortit l'arbre généalogique des Vongola. "Le 1er boss Vongola a pris sa retraite au Japon. Vous êtes ses arrière-arrière-arrière-petits-enfants, et donc de la lignée de sang du Vongola et les candidats légitimes au poste de boss."

"C'est assez élaboré pour un nourrisson", concéda le morveux, louchant sur le papier avec intérêt mais sans chercher à s'approcher plus près. "Mais je ne te crois pas. Si tu disais la vérité, alors moi et Dame-Tsuna serions tous deux des candidats au poste de patron. Et franchement, il n'y a pas moyen que Dame-Tsuna soit l'héritier de quelque chose comme ça. C'est bien trop une mauviette. "

"Et tu es un morveux bien trop gâté", déclara Reborn, luttant contre l'envie de frapper à nouveau le marmot. Il ne devrait pas trop endommager son élève, sinon il ne lui resterait plus rien à former.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis!", grogna Tamaki, faisant presque un pas en direction de Reborn. Il pensa bien vite à se raviser.

"R-Reborn-san, T-Tamaki-san a rai-raison. J-je ne peut pas être un b-boss de la mafia."

"Et tu ne le seras pas", répliqua Reborn, rendant le sens de ses mots très clair. Aucun de ses étudiants ne saurait jamais mourir sous sa garde, et Tsuna n'avait pas été choisi. "Je suis ici pour former le morveux gâté, pas toi."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, gamin", rétorqua Tamaki, ses dents grinçant sous la colère. "Je ne suis pas un morveux gâté, et je ne veux pas être appelé comme ça par un bébé!"

"V-vas-tu blesser Tamaki-san, Reborn-san?", demanda le faible, et Reborn se rendit compte que le brun agité ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

"Pas plus que nécessaire", déclara honnêtement Reborn. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il doutait que le brun puisse croire à un mensonge.

"B-bien", dit le faible en se déplaçant.

"Hé! Où penses-tu aller?", demanda Tamaki. "Reviens ici!"

"J-je p-pense que Reborn-san v-veut te p-parler seul à s-seul, Tamaki-san", dit le faible. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide et lança un regard silencieux par-dessus l'épaule de son jumeau avant de quitter la chambre. "Ca va aller, Tamaki-san."

Reborn manqua de cligner des yeux sous la surprise. Un calme absolu semblait avoir remplir la pièce avant que le plus vieux des jumeaux n'ait disparu au bout du couloir, laissant le plus jeune lui crier après en lui ordonnant de revenir. Laissant le moment s'écouler, Reborn reporta son attention complète sur son élève. Il était temps d'enseigner au morveux un peu de respect.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tsu-kun, Tamaki s'est réveillé de sa sieste soudaine?", demanda Nana.<p>

"S-sieste? U-um, o-oui?", répondit faiblement Tsuna. Seule sa mère penserait qu'un bébé assommant son jumeau serait en réalité une simple "sieste soudaine" du dit jumeau. Tsuna tenta de retourner le sourire qu'elle lui envoyait alors qu'elle retournait à sa cuisine, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Vraiment, être écarté pour un poste de boss de la mafia ne devrait pas le déranger. Tsuna ne voulait pas être impliqué dans la mafia de toute façon, mais… mais… Tsuna soupira.

"Tsu-kun, viens ici. J'ai besoin de l'aide de mon meilleur assistant", déclara Nana. Le sourire de Tsuna devient plus vrai lorsqu'il partit pour à aider sa mère.

* * *

><p>Toute jalousie que Tsuna aurait pu ressentir mourut rapidement la première fois que son frère jumeau se mit à courir en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une paire de caleçon. Tsuna avait tenté de son mieux de ne pas faire la moindre allusion à cette scène, mais Tamaki s'était malgré tout senti offensé et avait comme d'habitude envoyé Mochida-sempai enseigner à Tsuna une leçon d'humilité et lui rappeler sa place. Comme toujours, toute l'école semblait pardonner à Tamaki sa violation de la bienséance, mais se moquait sans cesse de Tsuna quand il était retrouvé pendu à la clôture toit de l'école, uniquement vêtu de ses calçons. Et ainsi, comme toujours, Tsuna se contenta de hausser les épaules face à leurs railleries et se dirigea plus tôt vers la maison. Ou du moins il essaya.<p>

"Où vas-tu, jeune homme?"

"R-Reborn-san", dit Tsuna en sursautant. Le nourrisson tueur à gages ou tuteur ou le tout ce qu'il pouvait être était soudainement apparu de nulle part dans un costume de vieillard. "Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu f-fais ici?"

"J'observe mon élève", déclara Reborn. Ses yeux noirs allant et venant sur la forme de Tsuna. "Où allais-tu?"

"A la maison", répondit Tsuna en essayant de contourner le bambin étrange.

"Les heures de cours ne sont pas encore terminées. Les bons garçons et les gentilles filles doivent rester à l'école."

"N-ne devrais-t-tu pas être a l'é-école alors?"

"Je suis un hitman de la mafia. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'école."

Ne sachant pas comment répondre à une telle affirmation (surtout quand une partie de lui _savait _que c'était vrai) Tsuna ne répondit rien et tenta à nouveau de contourner l'enfant. Reborn n'avait pas bougé mais Tsuna n'arrivait pas à le dépasser.

"Un boss de la mafia ne peut être entravé par un membre de la famille inutile", déclara Reborn. Il pointa un revolver en direction de la tête de Tsuna. Après avoir vu les effets des balles contenues dans le barillet, Tsuna stoppa sagement tout mouvement. Si Reborn tirait, le meilleur des cas impliquait la mort de Tsuna. "Retourne à l'école ou je te tire dessus."

"N-ne- tire p-pas, s-s'il te plaît, R-Reborn-san", supplia frénétiquement Tsuna, "m-mais j-je ne peux pas r-retourner à l'é-école. E-et ç-ça ne ch-changerait r-rien si je le f-fais qu-quand même."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Huh?" Tsuna était surpris par la question. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi avant. Ils lui demandaient simplement de retourner à l'école et de faire plus efforts pour apprendre quelque chose. "U-um, J-je… J-je ne c-comprends r-rien du t-tout."

"Alors trouve-toi un tuteur," répondit catégoriquement Reborn. "Tu ne comprendras jamais rien si tu n'essayes pas avec ta Dernière Volonté."

Les deux derniers mots figèrent Tsuna sur place. Il avait surpris l'explication complète à propos des balles qui avaient été tirées sur son frère. Il comprit la menace ancrée dans ces mots. Il y avait des choses dont il n'était tout simplement pas une bonne idée de faire deux fois dans une même journée, et se retrouver vêtu seulement de sous-vêtements était l'une d'elles.

"HIEEEE! Je vais l-le f-faire R-Reborn! N-ne tire pas!", cria Tsuna, demi-courant, demi-trébuchant loin du le tuteur démoniaque. Il était vraiment heureux que le bambin ne soit pas son tuteur.

* * *

><p>Agité, Tsuna regarda le tableau noir, espérant contre tout espoir que les chiffres griffonnés dessus allaient enfin avoir un sens alors qu'il n'aurait pas eut à faire ça si Reborn ne le lui avait pas demandé (lire ordonné). Nan. Il n'y avait toujours aucun sens dans ces gribouillis. Avec un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la seule personne qu'il pensait peut-être (et c'était un grand PEUT-ETRE) lui enseigner.<p>

"Que fais-tu ici?"

"U-um… J-j'ai… J-j'aurais be-besoin…"

"Crache le morceau, Sawada. J'ai mieux à faire."

"S'il vous plaît soit mon tuteur!", dit-il avec une grande hâte. La jeune fille le regarda fixement.

"Tu veux que je sois ton tuteur?"

"S-s'il te plaît, K-Kurokawa-san. J-je pourrais m-mourir autrement."

"Mourir? N'exagère pas", rétorqua Kurokawa, "Et pourquoi devrais-je utiliser mon précieux temps libre pour te donner des leçons?"

"H-huh? E-et bien…J-je te p-payerai?"

"Hm, bien. Ce n'est pas comme j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire depuis ton frère a fait un pas vers ma meilleure amie. Cette tache ne laisse pas Kyoko sortir de son champ de vision ces derniers temps."

"U-um, d-désolé…"

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Asseye-toi. Le mieux est d'en finir avec ça maintenant. Les séances de tutorat seront d'une heure après l'école, et tu devras faire tous les devoirs que je te donnerai, pas ceux des profs. Ce Nezo ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait la moitié du temps de toute façon. Sort un block-note et nous allons voir à quel point exactement tu es mauvais. "

Tsuna obéi, s'assit sur le bureau à côté du sien et tira un carnet de notes de son sac. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui évitera d'avoir Reborn sur le dos pendant un moment. Le brun était convaincu que ces leçons ne feraient pas de différence. Non pas que quiconque ait déjà essayé de l'aider avant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le morveux finit par s'effondrer dans son lit et qu'il s'endormit, Reborn fit éclater sa bulle dans un bruit sec et ouvrit les yeux. Aujourd'hui, le morveux était parvenu à rompre le dernier nerf du tueur à gages. Il avait refusé de défendre sa petite amie des avances du capitaine de kendo, utilisant comme excuse que le capitaine voulait seulement plaisanter. À première vue, on aurait pu le penser, le capitaine et l'enfant gâté étaient amis, mais Reborn savait que le morveux craignait le capitaine et accédait aux requêtes de l'aîné sans résistance. Reborn avait été obligé d'utiliser la balle de Dernière Volonté sans être certain du résultat. Le morveux avait défait le capitaine, mais pas parce qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissé le garçon plus âgé toucher la jeune Sasagawa, mais parce qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissé l'autre garçon lui donner des ordres. Reborn n'aimait pas les lâches, mais il aimait lâches orgueilleux et hypocrites encore moins. Dieu punissait Reborn pour tous ses méfaits en lui donnant cet étudiant. Peu importe, Reborn chasserait la lâcheté du morveux. Mais d'abord, le tueur à gages devait se divertir un peu.<p>

Reborn sauta de son hamac et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. Heureusement pour son élève, Reborn connaissait ses limites. Si le nourrisson tueur à gages en venait à se divertir avec cet élève, celui-ci cesserait à jamais de respirer. La tentation serait trop forte. A la place, Reborn se contenterait du frère de son élève. À l'heure actuelle, le brun pathétique était le moins agaçant des deux.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Reborn fut surpris de trouver la lumière encore allumée. Le morveux était allé se coucher à une heure impie car il avait voulu profiter de sa nouvelle position sur le capitaine de kendo et faire la fête partout où il pouvait avec l'entière contribution monétaire du capitaine. Oui, pensa Reborn avec une main tenant l'une de ses nombreuses armes à feu, le morveux aurait besoin d'une formation plus sévère. On ne motivait pas les subordonnés avec uniquement la peur. Revenant au garçon face à lui, Reborn sourit moqueusement en notant que le faible s'était endormi sur son bureau, des papiers éparpillés dans tous les sens. Avec un "léger" coup de pied, le garçon se réveilla.

"Tamaki, les monstres ne vivent pas sous les lits la nuit. Je dois terminer ça ou Kurokawa Reborn va me manger", marmonna-t-il à demi éveillé en direction du lit, là où se trouvait Reborn. Gardant le nom de famille en tête, Reborn fit de petits cercles avec son révolver dans la direction du brun. Les yeux bruns clignèrent en en se concentrant dans la direction du canon jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de reconnaissance ne les éclaire. Le faible se rejeta immédiatement en arrière pour se redresser, le plus loin possible de son lit mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba, se cogna la tête dans le processus. "HIIE! Qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu f-fais i-ici, Reborn?"

"Je pourrais te poser la même question."

"Comment! C'est ma chambre!", cria le faible dans une panique confuse. Reborn préféra lui montrer qu'il l'ignorait complètement en préférant jeter un coup d'œil sur les copies. Le travail était d'un niveau à peine supérieur à celui de l'école élémentaire, mais si Reborn ne se trompait pas, il était malgré tout d'un niveau un peu élevé que celui actuel du faible. Apparemment, le faible avait un assez bon œil, du moins quand il s'agissait de se choisir un tuteur. Celui-ci semblait avoir de l'expérience ou tout du moins du bon sens.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé un tuteur", finit par dire Reborn. "Je suis heureux que tu ne finisses pas par accabler pas la _familigia."_

"H-huh? _F-familigia?_ C-ça ne v-veux pas d-dire mafia?", demanda Tsuna. "J-je pensais que je n-n'aurais r-rien à v-voir avec la mafia."

"Tu ne seras pas le patron", expliqua Reborn, "mais étant le frère du patron tu feras toujours partie de la_ familigia_ par extension."

"M-mais j-je n-ne veux pas faire p-partie de la m-mafia."

"Tu n'as pas le choix", déclara Reborn. Léon rampa sur sa main et se changea en pistolet. "Maintenant, retourne à ton travail. Tes réponses 1, 3, 7-12, 16, 19, 21-26, 32, 34-37, 41, 45, 48-52, et 56 sont fausses. Corrige-les."

"E-eh! M-mais c-comment peux-tu d-dire ça s-si vite?"

"Parce que je suis le tueur à gages numéro de la mafia."

Le faible sursauta, croyant manifestement Reborn et se dépêcha de corriger les questions. Reborn sourit. Il allait sans aucun doute modifier légèrement ses projets pour garder un œil sur celui-là.

* * *

><p>"Tu as définitivement fait mieux que je ne le pensais", dit Hana en parcourant les réponses. "Tu n'as fait que 7 erreurs."<p>

"V-Vraiment?", demanda Sawada, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage. Le garçon n'avait absolument aucune croyance en lui-même. Malheureusement, si elle devait devenir sa tutrice, elle devra aussi travailler sur ce point. "J-j'imagine q-que j-je dois remercier R-Reborn a-alors…"

"Reborn? Qui est-ce?", demanda Hana, en sortant les nouvelles feuilles de questions. Elles étaient un peu plus difficiles, et elle devra les passer en revue avec lui avant son départ, mais elles devraient être faisables.

"Le t-tuteur de T-Tamaki-san."

"Tuteur? Si ton frère a déjà un tuteur, pourquoi ce Reborn ne vous enseignerait pas à tous les deux?"

"U-um… C-c'est un tuteur s-spécial qui est là s-seulement pour T-Tamaki-san."

"Vraiment", dit-elle, essayant de sonner aussi désintéressée que possible. Alors le morveux était autant gâté à la maison qu'il l'était à l'école. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers. Ces problèmes étaient trois niveaux inférieurs au notre. Voici les nouvelles fiches pour les maths, l'histoire, le japonais, et les sciences. L'anglais est un sujet pour lequel on prendra toute la session de demain pour attaquer, alors tu devras me rendre ces feuilles après-demain. Compris, Sawada? "

"H-hai", dit-il avec raideur en prenant les papiers. Il les regarda avec crainte, se rendant compte de toute évidence qu'il y en avait deux fois plus qu'avant.

"Avant de commencer ceux-là, nous avons besoin de voir exactement où tu t'es trompé avec les derniers."

"O-ok", répondit Sawada, se penchant pour relire les questions avec elle. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les questions, Hana étudia le garçon qu'elle avait pensé être un simple singe comme le reste des garçons de leur classe. Maintenant, elle commençait à réaliser que le garçon n'était pas aussi loser qu'elle l'avait pensé. Son stupide frère ainsi que leurs camarades de classe et même les enseignants avaient écrasé le garçon et tenté de le convaincre qu'il devait abandonner et cesser d'essayer d'être autre chose que "Dame", mais il n'était pas aussi sans espoir, faible ou stupide qu'ils aimaient croire qu'il était. Ici, elle lui donnait la moindre chance de lui prouver le contraire, et il était assis à côté d'elle, fixant ses yeux effrayés et un peu dépassés sur la feuille de questions. Son attention ne déviait pas de ses explications, pas une seule fois. Donc, même s'il était trop rapide à abandonner lorsqu'elle lui demandait de réfléchir à la réponse, elle persistait à le regarder et à attendre avec de plus en plus de certitude le moment où les facteurs auraient leur déclique et qu'il verrait la façon dont le problème devait être résolu. Ce nouveau "job" allait être plus intéressant qu''elle ne l'avait pensé.


	2. Dealing with the Devil and a Hurricane

Chapter 2: _Dealing with the Devil and a Hurricane_

Chapitre 2: _Traiter avec le Diable et un Ouragan_

* * *

><p>La cloche avait sonné, mais Tsuna y prêta à peine attention. Il était assis sur son siège depuis plus de quinze minutes à ne faire rien d'autre que les fiches que Kurokawa lui avait donné. Ces vingt derniers jours il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'étudier, et bien qu'une part de Tsuna était heureuse que les gribouillis sur le tableau aient commencé à avoir un sens, l'autre partie de lui étudiait par peur que Reborn ne mette fin à sa menace. Au cours du troisième jour de tutorat de Kurokawa, Reborn avaient fait irruption dans la chambre du plus vieux des jumeau (à nouveau) et avait passé les feuilles en revu. Le sadique tueur à gages avait alors critiqué le travail de Tsuna en affirmant que ses résultats allaient apporter la honte sur la <em>familigia<em> puis il avait menacé Tsuna que s'il ne réussissait pas à faire 75% du travail correctement lorsque Reborn serait revenu pour vérifier, alors il lui tirerait dessus.

Bien sûr, Tsuna ne l'avait pas cru au début, mais une balle qui avait laissé derrière elle une brûlure sur le côté de son cou l'avait rapidement fait changer d'avis. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait demandé à Kurokawa de lui donner les fiches avant la classe avec l'intention de les faire pendant les cours et de les passer en revue avec elle après la classe. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas été d'accord, certaine que Tsuna pouvait encore tirer quelque chose des leçons des profs, même si elles étaient encore trop loin de sa compréhension, mais Tsuna l'avait convaincu en lui promettant de trouver au moins quatre commentaires des professeurs par cours qui avaient un rapport avec ce qui se trouvait sur ses feuilles. S'il ne réussissait pas à trouver les quatre commentaires, elle ne reverrait pas les sujets avec lui, et ainsi Tsuna n'obtiendrait pas les 75% de bonnes réponses du travail nécessaire. Et alors Reborn lui tirerait dessus lors de l'une des inspections aléatoires du hitman. Son monde entier semblait dépendre de l'étude, et il le faisait avec en seule pensée la détermination de ne pas mourir. Il avait déjà cinq brûlures de balle, et la dernière avait fait couler son sang. Il ne voulait plus que ça arrive.

Le professeur poussa un soupir, ayant cessé depuis longtemps de réprimander Tsuna pour son inattention. Le garçon se débrouillait de mieux en mieux dans ses études, et donc ses professeurs avaient accepté de laisser le garçon travailler sur les feuilles de calcul qu'il amenait pendant la classe. Lui prêter attention n'avait jamais rendu le garçon meilleur de toute façon. Seul Nezo-sensei appelait encore Tsuna. Donc, l'enseignant ignora Tsuna et attira l'attention du reste de la classe pour la présentation du nouvel étudiant transfert. Tsuna ne remarqua rien lorsque ses autres camarades de classe poussèrent des cris aigus ou s'écartèrent de peur, car une question particulièrement difficile à résoudre refusait d'être résolue et forçait le petit brun à se retourner le cerveau. Il pensait l'avoir peut-être bien résolue, quand tout à coup son bureau se renversa.

"HIIE! Mes feuilles!", hurla presque Tsuna en se dépêchant de se lever pour ramasser les papiers éparpillés. La salle entière éclata de rire à cet étalage de Dame-Tsunadisme, et Tsuna s'arrêta tout à coup en se rendant compte que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Son visage devient rouge, et il s'assit en serrant ses feuilles de calcul et en essayant de ne regarder personne.

"Che, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?", dit une voix inconnue. Tsuna leva les yeux pour voir un garçon étranger jetant un regard sur quelques-unes des feuilles de calcul que Tsuna avait laissé sur le sol.

"Gokudera, asseyez-vous!", hurla le professeur.

"Pathétique", cracha l'étranger, claquant brutalement les papiers sur le bureau de Tsuna. Tsuna trembla à la fois sous la force du claquement et du regard foudroyant que l'adolescent délinquant lui lança. "Un enfant de l'école élémentaire pourrait résoudre ces problèmes! Et voilà ce sur quoi tu étais tellement concentré? Qu'est-ce que t'es, un crétin ?"

"Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir! Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne vous envois chez le principal!", hurla le professeur. Le délinquant jeta à Tsuna un dernier regard mauvais, ce qui fit se recroquevillé d'avantage derrière son bureau le brun timide.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, tu connais ce gars?", demanda Kentaro. Tsuna secoua la tête, indiquant à son voisin qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le nouvel élève. L'enseignant les interrompit et gronda les deux garçons pour leur bavardage. Tsuna retourna rapidement à ses feuilles de calcul, et Kentaro se détourna de Tsuna pour griffonner des notes aux autres garçons qui étaient assis à proximité. Alors que la classe avançait, Tsuna aurait souhaité pouvoir disparaitre dans le néant et éviter le regard furieux qu'il pouvait sentir fixé à l'arrière de sa tête. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

* * *

><p>"Eh bien, Sawada, tu es arrivé à faire quelque chose?", demanda Kurokawa. Tsuna secoua la tête visiblement désespéré. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer avec le regard furieux fixé sur lui pendant tout le cours.<p>

"J-je n-ne p-pense p-pas que j-j'aurais bientôt terminé.", dit-il faiblement, heureux que le délinquant soit parti pour la pause du déjeuné. Tsuna fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un bento joliment emballé. "T-tiens. V-vraiment, m-merci b-beaucoup de m'aider."

"Tu dis la même chose tous les jours", répondit-elle en acceptant le bento. "Je t'ai dis de dire à ta mère qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me faire un bento tous les jours en guise de remerciement pour t'aider. L'argent que tu me donnes à la fin de la semaine est suffisant."

"M-mais e-elle le veut aussi", déclara Tsuna avec un sourire gêné. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait fait le bento. Ca semblait être une manière terriblement féminine de faire. Mais il lui était reconnaissant pour son aide, et sa mère avait insisté sur le fait que si vous vouliez remercier quelqu'un, alors vous deviez lui faire à manger. A nouveau elle répondait à la question par la nourriture, mais le principal était que ça marchait. Mais si Tsuna était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait probablement qu'il faisait ce bento supplémentaire parce que cela le faisait se sentir comme s'il avait une amie, et pas seulement un tuteur.

"D'accord. Mais je le prends seulement parce que la nourriture de ta mère est excellente", dit Kurokawa, "alors assure-toi bien de le lui dire."

"B-bien," répondit Tsuna dont le visage chauffait à nouveau. Plutôt que de le laisser comme elle le faisait d'habitude, Kurokawa se laissa tomber dans le bureau vide à côté de lui et ouvrit le bento. Peu sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire, Tsuna se figea, mais quand Kurokawa commença à manger, il sortit son propre bento et fit la même chose.

"Alors, tu ne connais vraiment pas ce singe colérique", commença Kurokawa, surprenante Tsuna par la conversation. Il faillit s'étrangler avec le riz qu'il avait mangé.

"J-je… je n-ne l'ai j-jamais vu a-avant", répondit Tsuna après avoir délogé la nourriture dans sa gorge.

"Jamais? Il a probablement un problème avec ton frère et t'as confondu avec lui."

"O-oh", murmura Tsuna. Ca avait un sens. Soudainement des explosions secouèrent le bâtiment, poussant Tsuna à regarder par la fenêtre. Son frère et le nouvel élève se battaient. Ou plus précisément, Tamaki fuyait le nouvel élève alors que le délinquant pourchassait le plus jeune Sawada. Tsuna balaya rapidement la zone, localisant Reborn qui observait les deux jeunes avec l'intérêt, avant de tourner son attention vers la salle de classe. D'une certaine manière, Tsuna savait que Reborn garderait son frère en sécurité. Il était plus inquiet quant au fait que personne ne semblait prendre intérêt au combat qui de déroulait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses que ton idiot de frère a fait pour mettre le singe délinquant en rogne?"

"U-um, K-Kurokawa-san,", dit timidement Tsuna, "tu n'es pas inquiète au sujet des explosions dans la cour?"

"Sawada," dit-elle d'une voix patiente, "ces explosions ne sont pas dans la cour. C'est juste des feux d'artifice quelque part en ville, sans doute un magasin qui fait des soldes."

"I-ils ne sont p-pas trop forts p-pour ça?"

"Non, on peut à peine les entendre. Arrête de flipper autant pour rien."

Tsuna cligna des yeux alors que des explosions retentissaient à nouveau, se demandant comment quiconque pouvait dire qu'on pouvait à peine les entendre. Peut-être qu'il avait l'ouïe plus sensible que la plupart des gens, mais-mais les explosions venaient bien de l'extérieur, juste de l'autre côté des fenêtres! Comment était-il possible que personne à part lui ne puisse les entends!

* * *

><p>Reborn pointa son canon sur des cibles choisies au hasard (pauvres fleurs, elles n'avaient rien fait pour mériter un tel sort) et leur tira dessus à 0,05% de sa puissance. Elles explosèrent exactement au même moment, calmant quelque peu Reborn. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les prochaines cibles choisies (pauvres malheureux jeunes arbres) et d'oublier sa frustration actuelle due à son élève. Gokudera était venu exactement comme Reborn l'avait prévu et avait défié son élève. Le morveux avait, de façon prévisible, tenté de fuir la situation, mais Gokudera avait chassé et coincé le morveux dans un coin. Bien entendu, Reborn avait tiré sur son élève avec une balle de Dernière Volonté, et de façon prévisible, son élève avait vaincu Smokin' Bomb Hayato et gagné le respect du jeune mafieux. Et qu'est-ce que son élève avait alors fait? Le morveux avait immédiatement rejeté le mafieux aux cheveux argenté.<p>

En vertu des règles que lui avait donné Nono, Reborn ne pouvait forcer quelqu'un à entrer dans la _familigia_ du morveux si le gamin avait expressément rejeté la personne, peu importe la façon dont la décision était stupide. Un patron doit choisir ses propres subordonnés. Alors, quand le morveux avait prétendu qu'un patron ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui l'avait jadis ciblé, Reborn avait été forcé d'accepter l'excuse pathétique. Mais Reborn pouvait voir à travers le morveux. Son élève avait tout simplement peur de Gokudera et il était jaloux de la popularité soudaine de l'adolescent de la mafia. En d'autres mots, le morveux avait rejeté une excellente addition à la _familigia_ parce que le gamin ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'adolescent plus populaire et effrayant. Eh bien, pensa Reborn en explosant le dix-septième jeune arbre que les gens de Namimori avait si soigneusement plantés, le morveux n'allait pas ruiner des plans si soigneusement définis par Reborn. Sawada Tamaki deviendrait un grand patron de la mafia, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais avant que Reborn n'aille réparer l'erreur de son élève, il avait besoin de relâcher la vapeur. Ce parc avait déjà subi assez de dégâts. Les gens allaient faire plus que se poser des questions si Reborn continuait à l'utiliser pour ses exercices de tir. L'heure d'aller vérifier les progrès du faible était venu. Avec un petit sourire narquois, Reborn laissa Léon retrouver sa forme de caméléon et prit le chemin de la maison où le tueur à gage était sûr qu'un certain brun faible pourrait lui fournir plusieurs heures de divertissement. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et Reborn put enfin voir une utilisation pour le faible en dehors d'être le récepteur de stress personnel du tueur à gages.

* * *

><p>Quand son alarme se déclencha, Tsuna réussi à peine à se traîner hors du lit. Reborn était venu lui rendre visite la nuit dernière. Tsuna se croyait en sécurité lorsque l'enfant avait déclaré que l'adolescent était d'une manière ou d'une autre parvenu à obtenir 80% de bonnes réponses, mais le brun avait sous-estimé le sadisme du bébé tueur à gages. Le diable dans ses vêtements de bébé avait alors joyeusement déclaré qu'il était regrettable que l'adolescent n'ait pas réussi à obtenir plus de 95% de réponses correctes et ainsi d'échapper à la punition. Et alors avaient commencé les pires trois heures de la vie de Tsuna. Tsuna avait espéré que ces heures n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve, mais les ecchymoses sur tout son corps prouvaient le contraire. Qu'avait fait Tamaki-san exactement pour que son tuteur prenne le temps de venir voir Tsuna et de torturer?<p>

Finalement, Tsuna dégringola dans les escaliers et trébucha dans la cuisine une fois complètement habillé. Sa mère lui envoya l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il lui sourit en retour, heureux qu'elle soit sa mère. Elle ne manquait jamais de le faire se sentir mieux.

"Tsu-kun, tu es enfin réveillé", dit-elle gaiement. "J'ai entendu Reborn dire que allais te lever en retard car tu as étudié dur la nuit dernière. Oh, Tsu-kun, tu ne peux pas savoir combien Mama est contente de te voir si dédié à tes études! Je sais que tu aimes les faire, mais j'ai fait les bentos d'aujourd'hui pour fêter ça. Fais attention à ne pas trop t'impliquer dans tes études et de négliger tes amis! "

Avec un soupir, Tsuna prit les bentos de sa mère. Le démon avait déjà nourri la mère de Tsuna de ses mensonges, et Tsuna n'avait pas le courage de briser ses illusions. Il avait énormément étudié avant que Reborn ne vienne et ne manque de le tuer. Saisissant un morceau de pain grillé et le coinçant dans sa bouche, Tsuna décida qu'il devrait être parti avant que Tamaki-san ne se réveille, car alors le démon descendrait. Quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le morceau de pain grillé fut tout ce qui retient Tsuna de crier.

"Bonjour, Dixième," dit l'étudiant transféré avec une révérence. Tsuna recula, complètement confus par apparition soudaine de l'étranger.

"U-um, bonjour", répondit Tsuna en retirant le pain de sa bouche, "m-mais qu-qui est le D-dixième?"

"Dixième? Vous allez bien? Etes-vous tombé en vous cognant la tête ce matin? Des UMA vous ont-ils attaqué pendant la nuit et effacé vos souvenirs?"

"U-UMA? T-tête? D-de quoi est-ce que t-tu parles?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, dixième! Je vais vous guérir, peu importe comment! Vous pouvez avoir confiance en votre bras droit!"

"M-mon q-quoi?", demanda Tsuna presque en criant.

"Ferme-la!", cria une voix qui fit grincer des dents Tsuna. Il se baissa à temps pour éviter la pantoufle qui survola sa tête et frappa l'étudiant transféré à sa place. "Il est trop tôt pour tes cris, Dame-Tsuna!"

L'étudiant transféré recula sous la force du coup, et Tsuna eut presque pitié du curieux adolescent. Le brun savait à quel point les coups de Tamaki-san étaient forts dans la matinée. Même après la pantoufle soit tombée du visage de l'adolescent choqué, l'étudiant transféré continua à cligner des yeux.

"Pas encore toi", grogna Tamaki, qui n'était certainement pas une personne du matin. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais t'avoir dis que je ne te voulais pas dans ma _familigia._"

"Tais-toi, morveux gâté", dit une autre voix bien trop familière qui fit reculé Tsuna rien qu'à l'avoir entendu. L'adolescent se demandait ce qu'il avait fait si mal pour ne pas pouvoir échapper à ça. Voilà que le démon se trouvait sur la tête de Tamaki-san. "Il n'est pas là pour toi, _tu te souviens?"_

"Je ne sais pa-arg!"

"Je t'ai dit que je lui expliquerai, morveux, alors laissez-moi parler", déclara Reborn après avoir donné un coup de pied sur la tête sur laquelle il se tenant debout. Une fois de plus, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux que ce démon ne soit pas son tuteur, mais de plus en plus, il aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit pas celui de son frère non plus. Tsuna ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir en sécurité avec ce démon partout à moins de cinquante miles de lui. "Je t'ai appelé ce matin parce que ce morveux gâté a estimé qu'il avait était trop téméraire et il a décidé de tester ta fidélité. Tu dois veiller sur son frère et t'assurez qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Si tu parviens à garder le faible en vie, alors le morveux reconsidèrera ta demande pour entrer dans le _familigia._"

"Je n'ai jamais dit-ow! Sto-ah!"

"Alors, tu acceptes sa demande?", demanda innocemment Reborn, comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'abandonner Tamaki-san gémissant sur le sol.

"BIEN SÛR!", hurla l'étudiant transféré, ce qui poussa Tsuna à vouloir se couvrir les oreilles. La voix de l'adolescent étranger était presque aussi forte que celle de Sasagawa-sempai. "Je vais prendre soin de votre pauvre imitation! Vous pouvez compter sur votre futur bras droit!"

"Bien, bien," marmonna Tamaki-san, "tant que ça vous fait partir. Laissez-moi prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant!"

"Non, tu ne peux pas. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'école dans cinq minutes, vous serez tous mordu à mort", déclara Reborn, un sourire sur son visage de chérubin. Tsuna regarda avec hâte l'horloge, qui confirma ce que le démon sadique venait de dire. Instantanément, Tsuna dépassa en courant l'étudiant transféré et se précipita dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était réveillé si tard! Depuis qu'il avait six ans, il avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller tôt et de prendre le petit déjeuner tôt avec sa mère. Par la suite, il avait aussi commencé à l'aider à préparer les bentos le matin. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait avoir sa mère pour lui tout seul. Il chérissait ces matinées, et maintenant Reborn avait poussé Tsuna à se lever à peu près en même temps que Tamaki-san et manquer une matinée tranquille. Et le pire, Tsuna serait peut-être en retard pour l'école. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de rencontrer en personne le violent préfet du collège Namimori. Heureusement, les années à fuir ses persécuteurs avaient rendu Tsuna rapide, et il atteint son siège quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Il s'effondra, complètement épuisé, et réagit à peine lorsque son voisin de table, Kentaro, lui remit un paquet de feuilles. Souriant avec fatigue, Tsuna les prit et articula un "merci" à la fois à Kentaro et à Kurokawa. Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête, et Tsuna ferma les yeux et s'endormi, manquant complètement l'arrivée de l'étudiant transféré et le fait qu'il recommence à le foudroyer du regard.

* * *

><p>Dès que la cloche sonna le déjeuner, Hana fit son chemin jusqu'à Sawada. Le garçon était arrivé presque en retard ce matin puis il était resté inconscient pendant la plupart des leçons. En fait, le garçon s'était seulement réveillé quand Nezo-sensei avait jeté une craie sur lui, à deux reprises. Sawada n'avait même pas réagi aux rires de la classe quand il avait répondu aux deux questions de manière incorrecte (même si ses erreurs étaient beaucoup plus proches des bonnes réponses que par le passé) et s'était simplement à nouveau effondré sur son bureau. Hana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le comportement de Sawada avait quelque chose à voir avec ce singe délinquant qui était entré dans la salle de classe à peine quelques secondes après le garçon brun et l'avait ensuite foudroyer comme pour tenter de lui faire un trou dans la tête.<p>

"Sawada, lève-toi", dit-elle, tapotant légèrement le garçon avec une pile de ses anciens devoirs. Le garçon se redressa immédiatement.

"S-s'il vous plaît n-ne m-me faites pas m-mal !", s'écria Sawada de sa voix la plus pathétique.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal", dit Hana, sa prise se serrant autour de la pile de papiers, "alors arrête ton cinéma."

"H-huh? K-Kurokawa? E-eep, je-je suis désolé! J-je ne v-voulais p-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, femme stupide!", cria le singe délinquant, se postant entre elle et Sawada. "Comment oses-tu porter la main sur la copie du dixième!"

"La copie du dixième?", demanda t-elle incrédule.

"Je protégerai la copie du dixième de ma vie!", dit le singe délinquant, en sortant ce qui ressemblait à des bâtons de dynamite. "Va-t'en, femme!"

"Premièrement, je n'aime pas les menaces", dit Hana. Il fallait être ferme et clair pour venir à bout de ce type de singe écervelé. "Deuxièmement, je parle japonais, une langue parfaitement humaine, utilise la. Troisièmement, j'ai une bonne idée de qui tu veux parler, et je te serai reconnaissante de ne pas te référer à Sawada en disant qu'il est une copie de _lui._ Quatrièmement, si tu es censé le protéger, alors pourquoi est-il soudainement apparu en retard ce matin avec des bleus qui n'étaient pas là hier? Et cinquièmement, si quelqu'un doit s'éloigner d'une personne, c'est toi de Sawada. Je ne tolérerai pas que de stupides singes décérébrés se mettent en travers de mon travail."

"Pourquoi tu-" grogna le singe, son visage prenant des nuances de rouge bien moins attachante que celles de Sawada.

"K-Kurokawa, s-s'il te plaît n-ne le mets pas en c-colère", demanda Sawada, se déplaçant pour se positionner en elle et le singe décérébré, mais le bureau limitait sa mobilité. "E-et, u-um, é-étudiant t-transféré-s-san, s-s'il te plaît n-ne n-n'allume pas ç-ça i-ici. T-tu vas d-détruire la s-salle de classe e-et nous a-aussi."

Le singe idiot envoya a Sawada un regard qui fit trembler le brun qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais il rangea ses bâton, que Hana était certaine maintenant d'être des bâtons de dynamites.

"Maintenant, sors du chemin", dit-elle, "je dois faire en sorte que Sawada sache quels sont les problèmes à travailler pour la prochaine fois." Au regard suppliant de Sawada, elle ajouta, "S'il te plaît."

Grognant à nouveau, le singe lui laissa la place, passant son regard noir sur elle et Sawada. Hana lança simplement à son tour un regard noir au singe et bloqua Tsuna de la vue du singe décérébré.

"Alors, qu'a exactement fait ton idiot de frère pour que tu te coltine _ce_ malade?", demanda t-elle, tirant un bureau inoccupé pour le rapprocher de celui de Tsuna. Cette partie de la classe était généralement vide pour le déjeuner, parce que personne ne voulait se rapprocher de "Dame-Tsuna," mais elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait blâmer le singe râleur derrière elle pour l'espace supplémentaire aujourd'hui.

"Ne parle pas du dixième comme ça! Dis ça à nouveau, et je t'explose!", cria le singe. Même sans se retourner, elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait à nouveau sorti ses dynamites. Hana était à demi-curieuse de voir si le singe oserait effectivement utiliser ces choses ou si c'était juste pour le show. Les idiots comme lui ne faisaient généralement que bluffer et rien ne suivait. Tsuna se leva à demi de son bureau et se pencha vers lui derrière elle.

"A-attend, u-um… b-bras d-droit-s-san! S-Si tu u-utilises ça s-sur e-elle a-alors t-tu m-me feras s-sauter au-aussi e-et d-donc T-Tamaki-san-! "

Hana entendit un claquement de langue distinct, alors le singe s'était manifestement rétracté. Elle avait raison. Le singe idiot était tout en fanfaronnades mais aucune action.

"U-um, c-ce n-n'est pas T-Tama-", commença Sawada avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de changer en parti sa pensée. "J-je veux d-dire, B-bras d-droit-san m-montre à m-mon f-frère q-qu'il p-peut être un b-bon g-garde du corps, c-c'est t-tout. "

"Alors il t'utilise pour impressionner ton frère?" Sawada hocha la tête, et son agacement envers le singe augmenta. "Comme si ton idiot de frère en valait la peine qu'on lui fasse un tel show"

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler comme ça du dixième, femme!"

"B-bras d-droit-san, s-stop!"

"Il le ferra si tu arrêtes de l'encourager", dit Hana. "C'est quoi ce ridicule 'bras droit-san'? Tu l'appelles comme ça parce que tu ne sais pas quel es son nom ?"

La façon dont le visage Sawada s'abaissa donna toute la réponse nécessaire à Hana.

"Tu devrais au moins prêter attention aux premières minutes de cours lorsque le professeur principal présente de nouveaux étudiants", déclara Hana. "Son nom est Gokudera Hayato. Tu peux l'appeler 'singe décérébré'. C'est beaucoup plus approprié. "

"Femme, si ce n'était pas pour-!"

"G-Gokudera-san, ça suffit!", dit Sawada d'un ton ferme que Hana n'avait jamais entendu le brun timide utilisé auparavant. "E-et toi aussi, Kurokawa-san! G-Gokudera-san ne veut rien dire m-mauvais, j-je pense…"

"Très bien", dit Hana, trouvant étrangement difficile de discuter avec le garçon quand il utilisait ce ton. "Je laisse tomber le sujet, si le singe promet de cesser de dire que tu es la copie de cet idiot."

"Je l'appellerai comme je veux, femme stupide!"

"S-s'il te plaît, G-Gokudera-san", demanda Sawada avec un sourire fragile. "A-appelle m-moi, T-Tsuna. J-je sais déjà que je-je suis juste la c-copie de T-Tamaki-san, a-alors c-c'est bon s-si tu m-m'appelles j-juste Tsuna."

Quelque chose dans ces mots donna envie à Hana de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas dans son caractère comme frapper le singe sans cervelle. Elle le contourna, résolue à ignorer la demande de Sawada et de dire au singe sa façon de penser, mais le singe stupide murmura un distinct "Comme tu veux" et s'assis à un bureau à proximité.

"T-tiens", dit Sawada dans une tentative évidente de la distraire. "Le b-bento d'au-d'aujourd'hui devrait être v-vraiment bon. M-merci-"

"Si ce singe peut t'appeler Tsuna, alors moi aussi", dit-elle en coupant le brun tout en prenant le bento. "Et cela signifie que tu dois m'appeler 'Hana'. Compris?"

"H-huh? M-mais…"

"Après tout, le singe est juste l'un des gorilles de ton frère et je suis ton amie, alors il ne devrait pas être en mesure de t'appeler par ton prénom si ton amie ne le peut pas."

"M-mon a-a-amie ?", demanda Sa-Tsuna, ses yeux incroyablement élargis. Hana n'était pas vraiment sûre de quand elle avait décidé de s'incliner et de devenir l'amie du soi-disant 'Dame' Tsuna, mais elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole maintenant.

"Oui," dit-elle, "ton amie."

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Je voudrais savoir s'il y en a que ça choque que je fasse tutoyer Tamaki et Reborn et ici Gokudera par Tsuna ? Je le fais en ayant dans l'idée que je n'ai jamais vu une personne de l'âge de Tsuna vouvoyer une personne du même âge ou plus jeune, même si cette personne est très timide et/ou ne connais pas son interlocuteur. C'est une question qui me travail pas mal. Je trouve plus naturel (dans une conversation française) que Tsuna tutoie même s'il est extrêmement timide, pour la raison citée plus tôt. De plus, les –san montrent un certain respect mais ils n'incluent pas obligatoirement le vouvoiement (Ex avec Dino-san, Tsuna le tutoie). J'ai essayé de mettre Tsuna au vouvoiement mais le rendu me laisse une sensation très étrange…

Comme c'est une question qui me taraude, je voudrais avoir votre avis.


	3. And The Rain Nearly Fell…

**Annonce de la traductrice**: Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur la page de mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <em>And The Rain Nearly Fell…<em>**

**Chapitre 3: _Et La Pluie Faillit Tomber…_**

* * *

><p>Le sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu du visage de la pathétique copie, même trois jours plus tard. À certains moments, la copie laissait tout simplement apparaitre en un large sourire heureux, et il pouvait rester là pendant un certain temps avant de se changer en un sourire plus petit mais toujours aussi satisfait. Et c'était pire lorsque la femme stupide s'approchait de lui. Pour sa part, elle semblait plus amusée qu'agacée. Stupide femme, causer un problème, puis en être amusé plutôt que de chercher à l'arranger. Gokudera ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par ces deux là, mais il restait fidèle à sa mission et gardait la copie en sécurité, en veillant à le faire chaque fois de manière plus évidente lorsque le dixième était en vu.<p>

Une part de Gokudera avait pris l'habitude de ce sourire stupide, alors quand la stupide copie revient des toilettes sans lui (Gokudera aurait bien suivi la copie, mais le stupide enseignant ne l'avait pas laissé faire) le dynamiteur fut en alerte. Puis l'idole masculine de l'école et joueur star du baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi (qui avait un sourire encore pire que celui de la copie) entra avec une expression étrangement agité sur le visage, et Gokudera jeta à l'imbécile de joueur de baseball un regard mauvais. L'idiot était évidemment la cause de la détresse de la stupide copie. Le joueur de baseball offrit un sourire fade en réponse au regard noir, et Gokudera prit cela comme preuve que son message avait été comprit. Son job fait, Gokudera recommença à être à l'affût des menaces réelles. Il ne se souciait pas de qui attristait la copie aussi longtemps que la copie n'était pas en réel danger.

Quand la cloche sonna le déjeuner, Gokudera fit lentement son chemin vers la copie, en essayant de rendre le trajet entre son bureau et celui de la copie aussi long que possible. A présent, l'abominable sourire était probablement de retour, et la femme stupide allait probablement le rendre dix fois pire par sa présence. Si ce n'était pas pour la promesse du dixième de reconsidérer son offre, Gokudera ne s'approcherait jamais à moins de trois mètres de ces deux là.

"…vec Yamamoto. Le mieux c'est de me le dire et d'en finir avec ça", était en train de dire la femme stupide lorsque le kamikaze arriva enfin. Le bento que la copie avait amené était déjà ouvert devant elle. Gokudera grogna, comme il le faisait toujours à la pensée de la façon dont il était ridicule de déranger la mère du dixième pour cette femme stupide. Elle ne méritait pas déjeuners de la mère du dixième.

"C-ce n'est r-rien", dit la copie d'une pitoyable voix faible. Le sourire n'était pas revenu, et une sorte de triste regard pensif avait pris sa place. "J-j'ai j-juste e-entendu qu-quelque chose."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?"

"J-je ne p-peux pas t-te le d-dire.", répondit la copie, jetant de petits coups d'œil nerveux en direction de Gokudera. La stupide femme posa un regard morne sur Gokudera avant de retourner son attention vers la copie.

"Si c'est au sujet de ton idiot de frère, tu ferais aussi bien de le dire maintenant. Il sera enfin désillusionné."

"C-c'e n'est p-pas ç-ça…", dit la copie. Ses yeux regardaient maintenant un peu partout, ce qui poussa Gokudera à serrer sa mâchoire. Avant que le dynamiteur n'ait pu commenter le comportement stupide de la copie, la copie fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un autre bento, et l'offrit à Gokudera. "J-j'ai p-pensé que t-tu en v-voudrais un. T-tu n-ne-s sembles j-jamais rien m-manger, G-Gokudera-san."

Gokudera regarda le bento soigneusement enveloppé. Une partie de lui était furieuse de l'offre, se demandant exactement ce que la copie pensait qu'il était pour que Gokudera ait besoin de nourriture pour parvenir à garder la stupide copie en sécurité, mais une autre partie de Gokudera poussait le poseur de bombe à prendre le bento pour ne pas gaspiller le travail de la mère du dixième. Une troisième partie lui rappela avec une violente secousse dans son estomac qu'il n'avait rien mangé à part des barres protéiniques bon marché depuis quatre semaines.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide", grogna Gokudera, arrachant le bento des mains de la copie, "mais je ne laisserai pas le travail de la mère du dixième être gâché."

"Tsuna, tu devrais savoir qu'il y a mieux à faire que de nourrir les singes", dit la femme stupide, utilisant le ton d'une mère grondant gentiment un enfant. "Ils sont toujours ingrats."

"Personne ne t'a rien demandé, femme stupide!"

"Les gars!", hurla un garçon en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce. "Yamamoto est sur le point de sauter du toit."

"Q-quoi!", crièrent les rares personnes présentes dans la salle de classe. Les autres élèves de la 1-B étaient des lâches et ils avaient commencé à manger ailleurs à cause de leur incapacité à résister à l'aura de Gokudera. Certains avaient même donné pour excuse que l'intensité des disputes entre Gokudera et la femme stupide les avaient rendus violemment malade. Crétins. La copie était capable de rester près de Gokudera et de la femme stupide et mangeait avec un sourire, et la stupide copie était plus faible que chacun d'entre eux. Le reste n'avait pas d'excuse. En parlant de la copie, il s'était rué vers la porte.

Jurant, Gokudera prit le nabot en chasse. Le demi-italien savait par expérience que la stupide copie n'avait rien pour lui si ce n'est qu'il était rapide. Non pas que le faible ait beaucoup d'endurance, étant donné que dès que la copie arriva à sa destination, cette fois le toit, il s'effondra.

"YY-Yamamoto!", haleta la copie. "N-ne fais p-pas ça! S-s'il te plaît!"

"Dame-Tsuna?", dit Yamamoto. Le joueur de baseball était de l'autre côté de la rambarde du toit. Gokudera le railla. Si l'idiot avait envie de sauter, pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps?

"S-s'il te plaît n-ne s-saute pas! Le d-dieu du b-baseball - non, t-tu n'as pas – pourquoi - pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement dire-?"

"Alors je suis donc tombé aussi bas", dit le joueur de baseball, ce sourire fade était de retour sur son visage. Gokudera scanna les bâtiments avoisinants à la recherche de potentiels snipers et prêta attention à la distance qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux en s'avançant sur le toit. Il se fichait de ce qui se passait entre la copie et l'idiot du base-ball. "Même Dame-Tsuna me plaint."

"J-je ne te plains pas!", cria la copie. "Je t'admire!"

"Tu m'admires?" dit l'idiot du baseball, le choc imprégnant sa voix.

"O-oui", dit la copie dans un couinement stupide. "T-tu es tellement d-dévoué à une chose que t-tu p-pourrais m-mourir p-pour elle. M-mais, m-maintenant je n-ne s-sais p-pas si j-je p-peux e-encore t'admirer! "

"Vraiment", répondit l'idiot du baseball. Il était évidemment absorbé par la tentative bizarre de la copie pour empêcher l'idiot de sauter. Gokudera continua de balayer la zone, s'assurant que tous les étudiants venant sur le toit étaient bien des étudiants de l'école. L'idiot du baseball parla à nouveau. "Pourquoi ça?"

"P-parce que t-tu abandonnes", déclara la copie. "Tama - Il a tord. I-il n'y a pas de dieu du baseball."

"Qu'est que Dame-Tsuna est en train de foutre?", demanda l'un des étudiants qui venaient d'arriver sur le toit.

"Je ne sais pas, mais il a arrêté Yamamoto quand il voulait sauter alors silence", dit l'un des autres.

"Dame-Tsuna peut vraiment l'arrêter?", demanda une autre personne, une jeune fille avec les cheveux courts.

"Bien sûr que non, mais il pourrait nous donner le temps de penser à quelque chose", répondit une autre fille, celui-ci avait de longs cheveux en chignon.

"D'accord! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on devrait faire?", demanda une fille avec des cheveux teints en blond.

"J'ai une idée", dit un garçon aux cheveux coupés courts. Gokudera décida que leur conversation valait encore moins la peine d'être écoutée que celle de la copie et de l'idiot du baseball.

"E-et bien, s'il y a u-un dieu du b-baseball", poursuivit la copie, "il n-n'abandonnerait pas quelqu'un d'aussi dédié au baseball. A-alors c-ce dieu là est un m-mensonge. J-je suis s-sûr que le D-Dieu q-qui existe a f-fait de Y-Yamamoto-san un b-bon - non, un grand j-joueur de baseball pour une certaine raison, et s-si t-tu te tus m-maintenant tu ne sauras pas c-ce que c'est. Alors s'il te plaît n-ne saute pas."

Alors que les deux idiots fixèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, un silence presque incassable tomba. Gokudera gardait un œil sur le périmètre, mais il se retrouva bientôt lui-même attiré par le silence continu. Les curieux qui étaient venu pour arrêter l'idiot du baseball n'osaient même plus murmurer et prenaient de calmes respirations peu profondes. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus à cause de l'intense aura que la copie dégageait en se concentrant pour convaincre, avec sa seule volonté, le joueur de baseball à revenir de l'autre côté de la clôture. Le léger héritage Vongola de la copie (seul ça pouvait expliquer la forte aura soudaine de la stupide copie) parvient à garder les autres idiots calmes une quinzaine de minutes pendant que l'idiot du baseball regardait derrière lui. Puis enfin, l'idiot du baseball bougea. Avec précaution, il enjamba la clôture rouillée (elle aurait pu se casser et débarrasser le monde d'un idiot de plus) et posa les pieds sur la partie sûre du toit. Avec un soupir soulagé, Tsuna se redressa, respirant aussi fort que s'il avait couru un marathon.

"Je suis content que tu ailles bien", dit la copie du dixième, un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Gokudera se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser la copie à présent en sueur descendre les escaliers en premier. L'adolescent mafieux avait l'intention d'observer d'avantage le petit brun souriant.

"Hey, Da-Tsuna attend!", cria l'idiot du base-ball, mais Gokudera ferma la porte au nez de l'idiot. Malgré ça, le poseur de bombe pouvait encore entendre ce qui était dit de l'autre côté.

"Yamamoto, tu vas bien?"

"A quoi tu pensais mec !"

"Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit Dame-Tsuna qui ait…"

Gokudera sourit moqueusement à cette observation et se dirigea vers les escaliers à la suite du brun qui s'éloignait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. La copie _était_ liée au dixième.

* * *

><p>Hana n'aimait pas ne pas savoir les choses. Elle n'avait pas suivi Tsuna à l'endroit où il s'était précipité à l'heure du déjeuner, car il était parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'enregistrer. Pour un garçon qui était pathétique dans quoi que ce soit d'athlétique, il avait sans aucun doute des moments de vitesse incroyables. Elle avait pensé que le garçon reviendrait quand il aurait fini ce pour quoi il s'était autant pressé. Et il l'avait fait, avec le singe stupide à sa suite. Le singe avait un sourire béat sur le visage, mais Tsuna lui-même paraissait à nouveau épuisé, comme il l'avait été le jour où le singe stupide avait commencé à agir comme garde du corps. Elle n'avait pas demandé au petit brun ce qui s'était passé car Tsuna s'était effondré sur son bureau et avait lentement reprit son déjeuner, comme s'il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour se concentrer sur son repas. Voulant que le garçon termine de manger (il était beaucoup trop maigre comme il était), elle décida de lui demander plus tard.<p>

Puis Yamamoto, leur supposée idole masculine de l'école, entra avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir sur le visage d'une personne qui avait failli se suicidé, irritant d'avantage Hana. Hana n'aimait pas les adolescents populaires. Du point de vue d'Hana, le joueur de baseball était loin d'être du calibre de sa meilleure amie et ne méritait pas d'être appelé l'autre idole de l'école. C'était juste un autre singe, mais elle était quelque peu contente de voir qu'il avait décidé de ne pas se jeter du toit, pour la seule raison que s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait créé une terrible tragédie liée à Namimori. Et si ce sourire annonçait quelque chose, c'était qu'il ne ferait pas de seconde tentative de sitôt.

Le problème vient quand elle remarqua les regards intenses que le plus populaire des singes jetait à Tsuna. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux regards noirs que Gokudera offrait à Tsuna à la moindre provocation. En fait, c'était des regards d'émerveillement et d'intérêt, ce qui l'amena à la conclusion que la décision du plus populaire des singes de ne pas sauter avait été fortement influencée par Tsuna. Elle trouvait toute cette situation étrange. De ce qu'elle avait vu, Tsuna n'avait jamais été du genre à mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, essentiellement parce que le garçon se sentait incompétent et avait peur de se mêler des autres. Il avait un bon cœur et de bonnes intentions, mais il ne s'impliquait pas intentionnellement dans les problèmes des autres. Et donc Hana voulait savoir pourquoi le garçon avait décidé filer et d'empêcher Yamamoto de sauter, comme si le petit brun était personnellement impliqué.

Lors de la dernière cloche sonna, elle se précipita vers le siège de Tsuna. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule. Yamamoto avait également tenté d'atteindre Tsuna, mais le plus populaire des singes fut bloqué par des amis et des fans qui voulaient demander au joueur de baseball s'il allait bien. Le singe stupide avait déjà pris sa place à côté de Tsuna, mais Hana avait depuis longtemps renoncé à ce sujet. Bien qu'il soit étrange que le singe soit là avant elle.

"Okay, crache le morceau", dit-elle, posant fermement sa main sur le bureau et refusant de laisser une chance à Tsuna de s'échapper. Non pas qu'il aurait fait puis-ce qu'ils avaient leur leçon de tutorat maintenant, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal se s'en assurer.

"C-cracher q-quoi?", demanda Tsuna. Elle commençait à le connaître assez bien pour savoir avec certitude que cette question était d'avantage posée par une véritable confusion que par une tentative d'évitement.

"Que s'est-il passé sur le toit?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses, femme stupide?", dit le singe, le sourire suffisant de retour. "Dame-Tsuna à fait la fierté du dixième et empêché l'idiot du baseball de sauter."

"Il a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler Tsuna, pas Dame-Tsuna."

"Je l'appellerai comme je veux, femme!"

"Tu ne l'appelleras pas copie ou Dame-Tsuna, compris? Ou est-ce trop difficile pour un singe sans cervelle?"

"Qui est-ce que tu appelles singe, misérable donzelle?"

"Je _t'_appelleraicomme _je_ veux. Ce n'est que justice. Et qui dans le monde dit 'donzelle' au 21ème siècle?"

"Je vais te montrer qui, donzelle!"

"G-Gokudera-san, a-arrête!", dit Tsuna, tirant immédiatement Hana loin du singe stupide et des dynamites qu'il utilisait pour bluffer.

"Reste en dehors de ça, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ma, ma," dit une nouvelle voix, "Kurokawa à raison. Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne vois rien de _'dame'_ en lui."

"Qui t'a demandé, idiot du baseball?", demanda le singe. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sermonné par quelqu'un qui a failli se tuer pour un jeu et qui a dû être sauvé par une simple copie."

"G-Gokudera-san!", s'écria Tsuna, maintenant levé de son siège. Cet étrange ton autoritaire recouvrant sa voix. "Stop!"

Le silence tomba sur l'ensemble du groupe. Hana était surprise de voir que la salle s'était soudainement vidée du reste de la classe. Tsuna prit de grandes respirations, comme si cet unique mot l'avait fatigué. Hana poussa un léger soupir avant de reformuler sa question.

"Donc, tu as sauvé Yamamoto de sa tentative de suicide?"

"Ouais", dit le plus populaire des singes, au lieu de laisser Tsuna répondre à la question. "J'allais sauter, mais Tsuna à dit des choses assez importantes qui m'ont fait changer d'avis. Ma bêtise à causé des problèmes à tout le monde."

"M-mais t-tu n'n-aurais pas f-fait ç-ça si -", commença Tsuna avant de s'interrompre. Il cacha ses yeux derrière sa frange.

"Si ton frère n'avait pas dit ces choses," dit la star du baseball, une certaine compréhension dans ses yeux noirs. Hana pourrait aussi jurer que le joueur de baseball avait soudain eu l'air un peu déçu.

"Quelles choses? Qu'est-ce que le dixième à dit?", demanda le singe stupide, son visage virant de l'avidité à quelque chose n'étant pas sans rappeler de la panique. Hana sourit. Peut-être que le temps de la désillusion du singe stupide était venu.

"R-rien", dit un peu trop vite Tsuna. Elle se demandait pourquoi le brunet continuait d'essayer de prolonger l'inévitable. Il voulait bien faire, mais peu importe combien il le souhaitait, son frère n'allait pas soudainement devenir une personne méritant l'admiration du stupide singe. "Je-je suis désolé p-pour c-ce q-qu'il a d-dit m-mais…. M-mais je-je suis… e-et bien, je-je suis heureux q-qu'il l'ait fait. "

"Tu l'es?", demanda Yamamoto. Dans les yeux du joueur de baseball tourbillonnaient confusion, méfiance et une sorte d'étrange avidité qui correspondait à l'expression qu'avait eue plus tôt Gokudera.

"T-tu a-avais besoin d-d'entendre ces m-mots, n-n'est-ce pas?", dit Tsuna.

"Ouais", répondit le joueur de baseball un large sourire en travers de son visage lorsque la confusion et la méfiance disparurent, ne laissant que l'avidité. Le garçon populaire balança son un bras autour de Tsuna. "Alors je suis moi aussi content que ton frère ait dit ces choses."

"H-hein, p-pourquoi?" demanda Tsuna, sa voix glapissant en réaction au contact soudain.

"Parce que qui sait combien de temps ça m'aurait pris pour devenir ami avec Tsuna autrement", déclara Yamamoto en resserrant sa prise autour du brun plus petit avant de le laisser partir. "Alors tu veux qu'on fasse la route ensemble pour rentrer? Je n'ai pas d'entrainement de baseball d'aujourd'hui."

"U-um, a-amis?", demanda Tsuna d'une petite voix fragile. Au ferme hochement de tête affirmatif de Yamamoto, les lèvres de Tsuna s'étirèrent en un sourire, plus petit mais beaucoup plus doux que celui du joueur de baseball. Hana décida que le joueur de baseball ne tenait pas autant du singe qu'elle ne l'avait pensait. "J-je v-voudrais rentrer avec toi, Y-Yamamoto-san, m-mais j-je dois étudier a-avec Hana-chan."

"Hey, ne me donne pas du -san, ça me fait me sentir bizarre", dit Yamamoto. "Appelle-moi Yamamoto ou encore Takeshi. Personne ne m'appelle Takeshi, à par mon vieux, ça serait sympa d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre m'appeler comme ça. Oh, et si vous étudiez, alors que je peux rester et étudier avec vous les gars. Mes notes sont horribles, et j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux obtenir. "

"C'est pas quelque chose que tu dois admettre si fièrement!", hurla Gokudera. "Et qui t'as fait penser que tu pouvais t'inviter? Dame-Tsuna paie pour ces leçons!"

"Il n'est pas 'dame', singe stupide," dit Hana, perdant son sang-froid. "Et si tu es si déterminé à ce que seul ceux qui paient puissent venir ici, alors va jouer au garde du corps dehors!"

"Je t'ai dis que je l'appellerai comme je veux, donzelle! Et je suis en mission, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent pour être ici!"

"Mission? Quelle mission?", demanda Yamamoto.

"N-ne p-pose pas la q-question s'il te plaît", répondit Tsuna, tressaillant en retournant à son siège. "G-Gokudera-san, je-je vais p-payer un supplément pour Y-Yamamoto. H-Hana, s-s'il te plaît, les f-feuilles o-ou R-Reborn-"

"Bien", dit Hana, comprenant que les feuilles de calcul avaient plus d'importance que de traiter avec le singe décérébré. Elle n'allait cependant pas le laisser gagner. "J'ai oublié de vous dire, mais mes amis ont le droit à des remises. Tu n'as que la moitié à me payer, et pour Yamamoto, tu peux payer la moitié de ce tarif. Donc je serais payé combien quarts de la somme originale?"

"La moitié c'est deux quarts… et un de plus alors… t-trois?", dit Tsuna.

"Exactement, je serai payé trois quarts de ce que j'étais payé", déclara Hana. "Tu as utilisé la méthode de division de fraction pour obtenir la réponse?" Tsuna hocha la tête. "Bien. Continu de la pratiquer."

"C'est assez impressionnant, Tsuna. Je ne pourrai pas trouver ça sans d'abord l'écrire," dit Yamamoto, un large sourire toujours présent sur son visage. "Tu peux dire me combien ça ferait pour la moitié?"

"Euh… le paiement actuel est de 1500 yens alors… 750 yens… Et ensuite le quart c'est… 375 yens… ajoutés ensemble et… 1125 yens… et ensuite la moitié à nouveau… arrondi… environ 563 yens!" s'exclama triomphalement Tsuna, mais son regard restait fixé sur Hana. Elle sortit sa calculatrice pour être certaine, mais…

"Eh bien, on dirait que l'astuce pour jongler avec les chiffres dans ta tête a servi", déclara Hana. Elle posa la calculatrice sur le bureau de Tsuna, montrant que la réponse correcte était 562,5, et s'il arrondissait au chiffre supérieur alors…

"J'ai eu bon", dit Tsuna, une admiration incrédule dans la voix.

"Che", marmonna le singe stupide. "Comme si être capable d'additionner et diviser était si incroyable…"

"Wow, Tsuna. Je ne peux pas faire ça", dit Yamamoto avec un sifflement admiratif. Il jeta à nouveau son bras autour de Tsuna, qui était beaucoup moins surpris cette fois. Le joueur de baseball hocha la tête comme s'il décidait quelque chose. "Ca vaut définitivement le coût d'étudier avec vous pour 563 yens les gars."

"Quoi? T-tu n'as p-pas à faire ça!"

"Si je veux garder mes notes assez hautes pour jouer au baseball, il le faut. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Kurokawa?"

"Ca sonne bien pour moi", répondit Hana, souriant en elle-même. Oui, le joueur de baseball n'était certainement pas le singe qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

* * *

><p>Un groupe important de malheureux yakuzas se dispersa comme des cafards apeurés au son d'autres coups de feu. La plupart des 58 hommes étaient inconscients et deux étaient dans un état critique. Ces deux là avaient été les premières victimes. Le morveux avait poussé le tueur à gages dans un état de mauvaise humeur où Reborn parvenait à peine à se retenir, et ces deux premiers avaient souffert des conséquences. Heureusement pour les autres victimes, après les deux premiers, Reborn avait ajusté sa puissance. Le tueur à gages avait voulu montrer la supériorité des Vongola et évacuer sa frustration, pas tuer des hommes. Trop de cadavres attireraient une attention non désirée. Alors qu'il terminait le dernier homme, Reborn sauta sur l'un des toits et laissa Léon se changer en téléphone.<p>

Après avoir informé les autorités du massacre assez peu sanglant, Reborn se dirigea vers la maison, sa colère loin d'être étanchée. Le morveux avait encore perdu un autre subordonné potentiel irremplaçable, cette fois un tueur à gages né. Et non seulement le tueur à gages né était perdu à cause du morveux, mais les paroles du morveux avaient presque poussé l'adolescent prometteur à abandonner sa vie. Et le faible frère du morveux avait à nouveau dû être celui qui avait tout réparé. Le faible était parvenu à empêcher le joueur de baseball de se jeter du toit, mais cette fois il n'y aurait aucun moyen de récupérer l'adolescent rejeté afin qu'il devienne un subordonné pour le Vongola. L'adolescent prometteur n'écouterait plus jamais un mot de ce que le morveux aurait à dire. Et l'intimidation ne fonctionnerait pas sur le joueur de baseball. Reborn stoppa sa marche et foudroya du regard la fenêtre la plus à gauche de la maison Sawada. Le morveux paierait, mais pour le moment, une autre visite à son faible frère était à l'ordre du jour. Reborn sourit moqueusement en bondissant et ouvrit la fenêtre la plus à droite.

Il entra dans la chambre encore allumé et observa alors une tête avec les cheveux brun sauvage penchée au dessus de la table et un crayon qui grattait et raturait une feuille. Le sourire narquois s'aiguisa, et Reborn bondit sur la table, sans faire bouger un seul papier.

"Ciaossu."

"R-Reborn!", bafouilla le faible, s'éloignant de la table avec de grands yeux tremblants. "Je-je n'ai p-pas fini!"

"Oh, bien", dit Reborn, ramassant les papiers. "Je vais simplement compter ceux que tu n'auras pas finis comme faux."

"A-attend, s-s'il te p-plaît, R-Reborn", demanda le faible, plongeant pour prendre les papiers. Reborn les lui arracha à temps pour empêcher le faible d'y toucher. "Y-Yama - T-Takeshi-kun a-avait besoin d'une a-aide s-supplémentaire l-lui aussi, e-et-s-s'il te plaît!"

"Hm," fit Reborn, donnant l'impression de méditer à nouveau sa décision. Une lueur d'espoir entra dans les yeux du faible. "Non."

Le faible s'étala. Reborn scanna les documents, surpris de constater que le garçon avait obtenu 88% de réponses correctes. Et 10% de ce qu'il comptait comme faux étaient des questions inachevées.

"Pas mal", dit Reborn, surprenant le faible qui était pris de tremblements à côté du lit. Les yeux clairs regardaient le tueur à gages avec émerveillement. "Mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour échapper au châtiment."

"HIEEE!", hurla le faible en tentant de courir jusqu'à la porte. Léon se changea en bâton, et Reborn l'utilisa pour faire trébucher le faible. Il est temps de s'amuser un peu.


	4. All About a Box

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu des travaux chez moi alors je n'ai pas pu traduire pendant une bonne semaine. Pendant quelques temps je ne vais publier que tous les 10 jours. Plus tard ça sera peut-être plus souvent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : <em>All About a Box<em>**

**Chapitre 4: _Tout A Propos D'une Boîte_**

* * *

><p>Emballant le dernier des quatre bento dans son deuxième sac, Tsuna dit au-revoir à sa mère et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il souriait d'un air radieux quand il ouvrit la porte.<p>

"Bonjour, Gokudera-san", dit Tsuna, sa bonne humeur plus forte qu'un simple regard noir de Gokudera. Il fredonnait en se dirigeant vers l'école avec Gokudera. Reborn n'était pas venu lui rendre visite depuis deux bonnes semaines, depuis que Sasagawa-sempai avait commencé à passer du temps avec Tamaki-san. Et hier Tsuna n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur sur ses feuilles de calcul, alors Hana et Takeshi avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui ils célèbreraient ça en allant au restaurant de sushi du père de Takeshi. Tsuna n'avait jamais été plus heureux dans sa vie.

"Yo, Tsuna!", l'appela Takeshi, courant pour rattraper Tsuna et Gokudera.

"Bonjour, Takeshi-kun", répondit Tsuna, dirigeant son sourire vers l'autre garçon. Takeshi sourit en retour.

"Arrêtez de sourire!", grogna Gokudera. "Vous ressemblez à deux idiots!"

"Désolé, mais je ne peux rien y faire", dit Takeshi. "Je suis tout excité que Tsuna vienne à la maison. Papa est impatient de vous rencontrer ainsi qu'Hana."

"Je ne peux pas attendre de le rencontrer", répondit Tsuna, ses joues chauffant doucement.

"Je peux", marmonna Gokudera.

"Personne ne se soucie de ce que tu penses, le singe", dit Hana, venant marcher à côté d'eux. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Hana", dit Tsuna.

"Yo, Hana", dit Takeshi. "Papa a hâte de te rencontrer."

"J'ai entendu", répondit Hana. "Ca à l'air intéressant. Je suis impatiente de goûter ces sushis dont j'ai tellement entendu parler."

"Les sushis de papa sont les meilleurs de la ville", déclara Takeshi. "C'est presque aussi bon que la cuisine de la maman de Tsuna."

Tsuna rougit, et Takeshi se mit à rire à l'expression du plus petit brun et mit un bras en bandoulière autour de Tsuna.

"C'est la vérité", dit Hana. "Les bentos de ta maman ont rendu fade la plupart des autres aliments pour nous. Même le singe ne peut le nier."

"Bien sûr! La mère du dixième est incroyable!"

"Wow, Gokudera est d'accord avec Hana", dit Takeshi. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Tsuna? Le monde touche à sa fin?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, idiot du baseball!", hurla Gokudera. Takeshi se mit à rire, et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire avec le plus grand adolescent. Gokudera grogna de nouveau, sortant rapidement ses dynamites. "Tu vas payer pour ça!"

"Arrêtez! S'il vous plaît arrêtez!"

La voix forte surpris les quatre adolescents, et ils échangèrent un regard. Gokudera rangea ses dynamites, au grand soulagement de Tsuna, et se dirigea vers le cri.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?", demanda Hana.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires", déclara Gokudera. Tsuna et Takeshi échangèrent un regard. Tsuna crut voir une question dans les yeux noirs, et il hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Il le regretta immédiatement lorsque les lèvres de Takeshi étirèrent en un grand sourire.

"Hé, attend, on va voir ça avec toi", dit Takeshi en saisissant Tsuna et en tirant le petit brun derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait à la suite de Gokudera.

"Les garçons", murmura-t-Hana avant de suivre les trois autres.

* * *

><p>"Donne-le-nous!", hurla un jeune musclé avec des dreadlocks en essayant de tirer l'appareil hors des bras d'un rouquin.<p>

"Non! Allez-vous en!", cria le rouquin en retour.

"Pour l'amour du ciel", dit un deuxième grand adolescent avec les cheveux décolorés. "Assomme simplement ce gamin."

"Très bien", répondit le premier adolescent. Le rouquin resserra sa prise sur l'appareil.

"Arrêtez! S'il vous plaît arrêtez!", cria le rouquin, atteignant un nouveau volume sonore.

"Tu cris trop fort", déclara le premier adolescent, frappant le rouquin au visage. Le roux tomba en arrière et résista à l'envie de toucher son visage et essuyer le sang qu'il pouvait sentir couler de sa lèvre. Le dégoûtant goût métallique rempli sa bouche, mais le rouquin refusa de lâcher l'appareil. "Il le tient toujours. Si nous ne le rapportons pas au patron, il va lancer Mochida contre nous."

"Très bien", dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis. "Aide-le, Rai."

"Je m'en charge", dit un troisième grand adolescent, celui-ci était chauve mais avec une barbe. Il tendit la main et desserra la prise des mains du rouquin sur l'appareil.

"Non!", s'écria le rouquin alors que l'appareil lui était arraché. Le rouquin cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait travaillé si dur et si longtemps. "Non! S'il vous plaît!"

"R-rendez-le l-lui", dit une nouvelle voix. Les trois adolescents musclés se retournèrent pour regarder l'intrus à l'entrée de la ruelle, et le rouquin y vit la possibilité de plonger et de saisir de nouveau l'appareil. Malheureusement, l'adolescent aux dreadlocks vit la fente et il l'esquiva. Le garçon aux cheveux roux tomba, et la poussière graveleuse du sol rendit le goût dans sa bouche encore pire.

"Vous avez entendu Tsuna," dit une autre voix. "Vous devriez rendre ce qui n'est pas à vous."

"Et qui va nous arrêter? Vous?", demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis.

"Nous pourrions simplement appeler la police. Ils prendront soin de vous bande de singes", déclara encore une autre voix. Le rouquin leva finalement la tête et regarda vers l'entrée ruelle. Quatre adolescents se tenaient là. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air très fort, et celui au milieu tremblait. Le garçon aux cheveux roux lutta pour se lever.

"P-partez d'ici!", cria le rouquin. "Ils sont dangereux!"

"Vous l'avez entendu", déclara l'un des intrus. "Ce ne sont pas nos affaires."

"M-mais G-Gokudera, t-tu es v-venu en p-premier e-et j-je… m-mais…", dit le garçon tremblant du milieu.

"Alors nous devrions simplement le laisser?" demanda un autre, regardant l'adolescent chétif.

"Peu importe ce que vous faites, nous allons ramener ça au patron et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez y faire", déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis. "Alors ça serait mieux pour vous de simplement oublier cette histoire et de nous laisser passer."

"Non", dit l'adolescent tremblant, tout à coup calmé. "V-vous ne p-pouvez pas simplement l-le p-prendre c-comme ça."

"J'ai déjà appelé la police. Ils sont sur le chemin. A la place de singes comme vous, je laisserai tomber ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire, quoi que ce soit, et je me casserai", déclara la seule femme. L'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis jura.

"Partons avant que les flics ne rappliquent ici", dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis, gagnant des hochements de tête de la part des deux autres adolescents musclés. Les trois se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de la ruelle, mais deux des intrus leur barraient le chemin.

"Vous êtes censé laisser l'objet de ce gars ici", dit le grand intrus brun.

"La copie du dixième vous a dit de laisser cette chose, alors vous feriez mieux de le faire. Il va être chiant à supporter si vous ne le faites pas", déclara un autre avec les cheveux argent.

"Vous n'allez pas nous arrêter", répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis, jetant un coup de poing vers le grand brun. Le grand brun esquiva et sorti une bat de baseball. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent s'avança et frappa les deux autres de ses pieds. En un instant, les deux étaient également inconscients. L'adolescent décoloré regarda autour de lui et son regard atterrit finalement sur la fille. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il la saisit. "Laissez nous partir, ou la fille va prendre."

"Lâche", grogna l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent, tenant l'un des deux autres par son col.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu", répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis, un couteau apparut dans sa main et toucha le cou de la jeune fille. "Vous ne voudriez pas que quelque chose à lui arriver, non?"

"Je le peux", dit l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent.

"Bien sûr que tu le pourrais," dit la jeune fille d'un ton fâché entre le soupir et le grognement. Elle pencha d'avantage la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir son l'attaquant et créer un espace supplémentaire entre son cou et le couteau. "Ca ne devrait pas être long avant que la police n'arrivent ici et qu'on ait un sniper te visant à la tête."

"S'ils le font, ma dernière pensée sera te trancher la gorge", répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis, une fois de plus plein de confiance.

"Laisse-la partir!", cria le petit brunet, une expression sévère dans ses grands yeux bruns.

"Ou quoi? Tu vas dire à ta maman ce que j'ai fais?", demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis.

"Non," dit le brun, gagnant les regards de tous ceux présent dans la ruelle. Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Quelle était cette lumière qui se reflétait dans les yeux du brun? Ils ne pouvaient pas être naturellement orange. "Tu vas la laisser partir."

"Tu penses réellement que je vais me sentir menacé par un nabot?", déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis, mais il prit un peu de recul. Le petit brun ne répondit pas. Il fit un pas en avant. L'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis recula. Le petit brun fit deux pas en avant, et l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis recula rapidement d'avantage. Pour chaque pas que le brun faisait en avant, l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis reculait jusqu'à ce que le dos musclé de l'adolescent ne frappe un mur.

"Je vais te demander une fois de plus, laisse la partir", dit le petit brun.

"N-non", dit l'adolescent décoloré. "Je-j'ai plus peur du b-boss que de toi."

"Tu étais prévenu", dit me petit brun. Pendant une seconde, il disparu, puis la suivante son point était dans le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux blanchis. Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux délavés roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et l'adolescent auparavant intimidateur tomba au sol. Le petit brun redevient à nouveau lui-même. "T-tu v-vas b-bien, H-Hana?"

"Ouais, je vais bien", dit la jeune fille, regardant de manière contemplative son ancien ravisseur. "Je voudrais rester ici et vérifier exactement qui va bien et qui ne l'est pas, mais j'ai appelé la police. S'ils arrivent ici maintenant et que ces trois ont l'idée de retourner la plainte contre nous, la police pourrait les croire plutôt que nous. C'est eux qui sont inconscients. "

"La misérable donzelle à raison", dit l'adolescent aux cheveux argent. "La police est dangereuse."

"J-je p-pense q-que c-c'est le c-contraire", répondit le plus petit brun, le précédent regard farouche ayant complètement disparu de ses yeux.

"Ils sont à nouveau d'accord, Tsuna," dit le plus grand brun, balançant son bras autour du plus petit. "La fin du monde est pour très bientôt!"

"Garde tes pensées pour toi", dit la jeune fille au même moment où le garçon aux cheveux argent dit, "Ferme-la, taré du baseball!"

"N-nous d-devons p-partir m-maintenant," déclara le petit brun, faisant efficacement taire les trois autres. Puis le brunet se retourna. "T-tu v-veux v-venir a-avec nous?"

Les quatre paires d'yeux effrayèrent un peu le rouquin, surtout après avoir vu le quatuor en action, mais ils l'avaient sauvé. Le rouquin se leva de l'endroit où il s'était assis en regardant la lutte. Il ramassa l'appareil, et se dirigea vers les quatre.

"B-bien sûr," dit le rouquin plaçant son bras autour de son ventre. Il tenta un petit sourire. "Je m'appelle Irie Shoichi. Qui êtes-vous?"

* * *

><p>Le cube blanc et jaune était posé sur la table basse alors que cinq adolescents se penchaient sur l'appareil coloré.<p>

"Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait?", demanda Takeshi.

"Pas grand-chose", répondit Irie. Il se gratta la tête de gêne. Le jeune garçon avait été invité à se joindre à eux au Takesushi après l'école pour faire la fête avec eux. Il avait accepté avec réticence, mais il semblait à présent y prendre plaisir. "C'est une unité de stockage."

"C'est une boite? Pourquoi ces singes avides en avaient après ça alors?", demanda Hana.

"Eh bien, elle peut stocker une grande quantité de choses, une quantité que l'on n'aurait pas pensé possible", expliqua Irie. Il ramassa le cube d'une main et la pointa vers la table. Deux volets d'ouvrirent, un éclair de lueur, et la table disparu.

"W-wow", fit Tsuna. Takeshi devina que Tsuna bégayait parce qu'Irie était ici. Apparemment, Tsuna bégayait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de personnes avec lesquelles il n'était pas à l'aise. Le petit brun avait cessé de bégayer en présence de Gokudera, Hana, et Takeshi depuis environ une semaine. En lui donnant un peu de temps, il arrêterait probablement aussi de bégayer en présence d'Irie.

"Où est passée la table?", demanda Takeshi, un peu inquiet pour la disparition de la table. Son vieil ne sera pas trop furieux, mais ça pourrait être difficile d'expliquer exactement ce qui était arrivé à la table.

"Elle est ici", dit Irie, tenant toujours la boîte.

"C'est incroyable", déclara Hana, "Comment as-tu fais pour la mettre là-dedans?"

"J'ai utilisé la physique moléculaire. Il s'agit d'un accident en fait. Je tentais de faire un super-robot, pas une unité de stockage", expliqua Irie.

"Tu veux dire que tu as réduit la table en réarrangeant les protons, les électrons et les neutrons afin qu'ils puissent tenir dans un espace plus confiné?", demanda Gokudera. Il avait la même expression que si on venait juste de lui demandé d'être lanceur dans un match de baseball pour la première fois. "Comment as-tu fais ça?"

"J'ai utilisé la première loi de la thermodynamique et converti le solide en énergie sous la forme de chaleur en utilisant une flamme unique que j'ai découvert", expliqua Irie. Gokudera ouvrit un carnet et y griffonna des notes. "Ensuite, j'ai utilisé la même flamme pour aider à déconstruire et reconstruire lorsque la boîte est réouverte."

"Les dépenses de la flamme sont égale pour l'entrée et la sortie ou la reconstruction en demande plus que la déconstruction?"

"C'est effectivement une question de lutte entre solides, liquides et gazes lorsqu'il est question de quantité de dépense et de temps ou même de la manière dont elles sont libérées…"

"Ils semblent bien s'amuser", dit Hana, alors que les deux échangeaient leurs idées.

"J-je n'ai p-pas la m-moindre i-idée de c-ce dont-i-ils p-parlent", déclara Tsuna. Il avait l'air un peu étourdi, comme s'il avait tourné sur lui même très rapidement.

"Moi non plus", poursuivit Takeshi.

"Et ça vous surprend?" demanda Hana. "Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre nous, les gens avec des cerveaux normaux, pourrait suivre cette conversation."

"O-Ouais", répondit Tsuna.

"Hm? Il ya quelque chose qui te dérange Tsuna?", demanda Takeshi, remarquant l'expression du petit brun. "C'est les sushis?"

"Oh n-non, les sushis sont délicieux", dit Tsuna. "C'est juste que…"

"Crache le morceau", déclara Hana. "On te le fera dire d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"U-um, eh bien, je pense… Je pense que Irie peut-être encore en danger", répondit Tsuna.

"Pourquoi?", demanda Takeshi. "Nous nous sommes occupé de ces types qui le suivaient."

"E-et bien, o-oui, m-mais… i-ils ont parlé d'un b-boss…"

"C'est vrai qu'ils l'ont fait", déclara Hana, en posant son menton sur sa main. "Je vois. Tu as peur que leur boss puisse envoyer plus de gorilles pour obtenir la boîte."

"L-la b-boite?", dit Tsuna.

"Comme je l'ai dit avant, une boîte. Une boîte est utilisée pour stocker des choses et ça," dit-elle indiquant l'appareil sur lequel Gokudera répandait toujours ses compliments, "ça stocke des choses."

"Ca a du sens", déclara Takeshi avec un large sourire. "Hey, Irie, Tu peux ramener la table? Papa se fâche si les meubles sont détruits ou disparaissent."

"Et ça arrive souvent?", demanda Hana.

"Parfois", répondit Takeshi. "Papa a quelques clients assez violents des fois. L'autre jour, un gamin est venu ici avec un autre enfant et a presque détruit le restaurant, mais le père du gamin vache est venu et a payé pour tous les dommages et intérêts. Le gamin vache avait l'air un peu abattu quand il est revenu présenter des excuses. Je pense qu'il n'a pas été autorisé à rejouer avec l'autre enfant. "

"Un gamin vache? Dois-je même vouloir comprendre ce dont tu parles?"

"Très bien", les interrompit Irie, "je vais ramener la table."

Gokudera donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortirent de leurs orbites lorsque la boîte s'ouvrit et que la table réapparue. Il griffonna des notes si vite que Takeshi pensa voir de la fumée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

"I-Irie-kun", fit Tsuna, "T-tu penses q-que t-tu p-pourrait être a-attaqué à nouveau?"

A ces mots, Irie se figea, comme s'il réalisait que la balle se dirigeait finalement vers lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol et a saisi son estomac.

"U-ugh, ça fait mal", murmura-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me laissent pas tranquille?"

"C'est simple, nous allons simplement les signaler à la police", déclara Hana.

"J'ai essayé, quand ces gars m'ont approché la première fois", dit Irie. "La police pense que je suis paranoïaque."

"Pourquoi?", demanda Hana.

"J'ai en quelque sorte eu un incident où j'ai vu une femme avec des plats violets poursuivre un gars. Un des plats violets à frappé un poteau et l'a à demi fondu au point qu'il en penchait. Et puis un bébé étrange est venu de nulle part et a arrêté la femme. Puis la femme a crié, parce que -et je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais je l'ai vraiment vu- mais le bébé lui a dit de s'en aller. Et puis le gars s'est mit à rire, et c'est comme ça qu'elle a recommencé à le chasser. Un plateau violet a presque frappé ma tête et je me suis enfui. J'ai tout raconté à ma mère qui a appelé la police, mais lorsqu'ils y sont allés, la rue avait l'air normal. Rien n'était fondu, et même le poteau était debout. C'était fou! Juste se rappeler ça me donne mal au ventre."

"C'était un rêve vraiment bizarre! Les miens sont habituellement seulement en rapport avec le baseball", déclara Takeshi. L'histoire ressemblait à quelque chose sorti d'un manga comique dont ses coéquipiers parlaient dans le vestiaire.

"Okay, c'est bon", fit Hana. "Le fait est que puis-ce qu'il y a effectivement eu une attaque Irie-kun peut-"

"Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis", dit Irie, coupant Hana. "Si je dis à la police ce qu'il s'est passé et leur montre la preuve, ces gars pourraient vraiment retourner la plainte contre vous en disant que vous avez cherché à la bagarre et les avez roué de coup ou quelque chose du genre. Et si je dis à la police ce qu'il s'est passé sans preuve ils penseront que j'invente à nouveau. Je suppose que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que ces gars ne me volent mon invention. "

"A-alors, p-peut-être q-qu'on p-peut t-t'aider", dit Tsuna.

"Je vous ai dit que je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes", répondit Irie. "Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas être avec moi 24h/24, 7j/7."

"O-on peut g-garder la b-boite pour toi… j-jusqu'à ce que t-tu en ais besoin."

"Ca a du sens", déclara Hana. "Nous ne pouvons pas être près de toi 24/7, mais nous pouvons certainement rester près de la boîte."

"V-Vraiment? Vous feriez ça?", demanda Irie.

"Bien sûr", dit Takeshi, avec un large sourire alors que les yeux du roux s'écarquillaient jusqu'à atteint la monture de ses lunettes. Takeshi ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. "Tu es notre ami maintenant."

"A-ami?", demanda Irie en faisant une assez bonne imitation de Tsuna.

"Oui", répondit Tsuna avec un sourire que Takeshi était sûr d'être capable de briller dans l'obscurité. "Nous sommes tes amis."


	5. Worthless Waste of Space

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu plusieurs imprévus les chapitres des deux autres histoires que je traduis étaient les plus longs de ces histoires en même temps, des travaux, un oral à préparer… Normalement il n'y aura plus de problème mais dans le pire des cas, il se peut que je saute à nouveau un chapitre le 28/04 ou le 8/05. Je vais faire au mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas. Sinon, l'histoire compte pour le moment 20 chapitres ^^

Les reviews des anonymes (personnes dans compte sur ) sont sur ma page perso.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : <em>Worthless Waste of Space<em>**

**Chapitre 5: _Gaspillage __d'Espace__ Sans Valeur_**

* * *

><p>Reborn s'appuya contre le mur, observant le faible revoir la dernière feuille de calcul et s'étira. Le frère du morveux était parvenu à finir les devoirs beaucoup plus rapidement que la dernière fois que Reborn l'avait contrôlé. Heureusement pour le faible, le morveux n'avait pas causé trop de stress à son tuteur dans les dernières semaines. Principalement parce que pour la première fois depuis que le tueur à gages avait commencé le tutorat du morveux, les tentatives de Reborn pour ajouter un vrai potentiel à la <em>familigia<em> avaient abouti. Bien sûr, Sasagawa Ryohei avait rendu presque impossible la possibilité pour le morveux de le rejeter ou de se débarrasser de lui, parce que Sasagawa Ryohei était à la fois le frère de la petite amie du morveux et un idiot. Le boxeur aux cheveux blancs ne reconnaitrait même pas le rejet si quelqu'un le frappait avec.

Les choses avaient progressé plus facilement à partir de là, puisque le morveux avait commencé à utiliser ses compétences en leadership et organisé les ordures qu'il avait choisi dans un semblant d'ordre. Le morveux avait dû faire quelque chose de la quantité croissante de partisans qu'il avait attiré. L'organisation n'était pas tout à fait aux standards des Vongola, ou même digne des yakuzas, mais le groupe était assez bon pour l'entrainement. Reborn avait donné à son élève plusieurs "missions" sous forme de défis pour offrir l'expérience de la vie réelle au morveux. Pour la plupart, ces "missions" avaient abouti. Le morveux avait appris quels étaient les membres de son groupe qui travaillaient le mieux ensemble et quelques rudiments sur la façon de motiver ses subordonnés avec autre chose que la peur. Malheureusement, Reborn commençait à réaliser que le morveux manquait encore de ce qui était à la base de tous les grands patrons: une loyauté égale pour ses subordonnés que celle que ses subordonnés avaient pour lui. Lorsque trois membres du groupe du morveux avaient fini blessés et capturés par la police, le morveux avait été à deux doigts de les laisser à leur sort. Reborn avait rapidement _corrigé_ l'attitude du morveux, et le morveux avait utilisé ses ressources croissantes pour récupérer les trois membres de son groupe, bien que cela ait pris vingt jours complets avant que les trois subordonnés ne puissent revenir et faire leur rapport.

Les trois étaient arrivés avec des histoires au sujet d'obscures démons qui ressemblaient à des gens ordinaires mais qui se cachaient dans les ruelles sombres, et que l'un de ces monstres ressemblait à leur patron. C'était celui-là qui avait frappé le chef de mission et dérobé la cible, du moins selon les trois. Une des premières choses que Reborn avait essayé d'enseigner au morveux était que les subordonnés amoindrissaient ou amplifiaient souvent les rapports pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout quand le patron usait d'intimidation pour forme principale de motivation.

Le morveux avait simplement congédié les trois membres de son groupe et envoyé quatre autres pour finir la mission. Ils étaient revenus en disant que la cible n'était plus avec son créateur. Cela avait conduit Reborn à enseigner au morveux l'importance des systèmes d'information. Le morveux ne l'avait qu'à moitié écouté, comme toujours, mais il avait envoyé deux personnes pour espionner et essayer de localiser la cible. Reborn était en train de suivre les subordonnés et évaluait leur efficacité quand il tomba sur quelque chose qui le surprit. Le fabricant de cible trainait avec le faible, ses amis, et Gokudera. Soudain, le rapport des trois obtient un fort accent de vérité. Et ainsi Reborn décida donc d'agir et de contrôler le frère du morveux pour voir si le faible avait quelque chose à voir avec l'échec des trois.

"Caiossu", fit Reborn, debout au milieu de la table. "Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

"Reborn!", s'écria le faible de la manière habituelle, s'enfuyant aussi loin que possible de la table. "Q-qu'est ce q-que t-tu f-fais i-ici?"

"Je viens voir si tu as obtenu 95% ou plus de réponses justes", répondit Reborn, parcourant les papiers du regard. Le contenu le surprit (et personne ne l'avait surpris autant depuis qu'il n'était plus un véritable enfant). Les feuilles sur lesquelles travaillait Tsuna étaient de son niveau scolaire actuel et non pas un travail d'école élémentaire supérieure comme précédemment. Le garçon avait déjà rattrapé son retard. Et les devoirs ne comptaient que deux erreurs.

"J-j'ai é-été s-surpris aussi. H-Hana a vraiment aidé", dit le faible, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que son visage devenait rouge. Alors le garçon et ses amis en étaient à s'appeler par leurs prénoms maintenant. "E-elle dit que n-nous nous sommes b-beaucoup améliorés. E-elle compte f-faire du tutorat une s-session d-d'étude bientôt."

"C'est une excellente tutrice alors", dit Reborn. Le garçon sourit, et Reborn prit ce moment pour se demander comment le faible avait pu le lire si facilement. Peu de personnes pouvaient dire quand Reborn était surpris. Surprise qui arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent, pensa le tueur à gages quand il vit un cube d'orange posé innocemment sur le bord de la table. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C-ça?", fit le faible dans un couinement. "R-rien. U-un cadeau d-d'un a-ami. S-s'il te p-plaît r-rend-le moi R-Reborn"

"Que faire si je ne veux pas?", dit le tueur à gages en saisissant le cube et en sautant de la table.

"R-rend-le m-moi", demanda le faible en tentant d'attraper Reborn. Le tueur à gages esquiva les mains du garçon avec un effort minimal. Reborn examina l'objet tout en bondissant hors de la portée de l'enfant. Le cube était en effet l'unité de stockage qui avait intéressé le tueur à gages. Il avait pensé l'envoyer aux mécaniciens Vongola et voir ce qui pouvait être fait avec, mais après avoir rencontré le fils du chef des mécanicien, il avait abandonné l'idée. Pourtant, le cube était intéressant. Une main se tendit et arracha le cube de la main de Reborn.

"T-tu n-ne peux p-pas l-l'avoir", dit le faible, cachant le cube dans ses bras pour le mettre hors de portée et ne pas se le faire arraché à nouveau. "J-j'ai p-promis à I-Irie-kun."

Reborn étudia le faible tandis que le garçon restait dans sa position pour le mettre hors de portée. Le faible était parvenu à arracher le cube des mains de l'hitman. Oui, Reborn s'était laissé distraire, mais peux pouvaient dire être parvenu à lui prendre quelque chose, que la garde de Reborn soit baissée ou pas. Et Reborn ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il pensait que peut-être les yeux du garçon avaient contenu un éclat orangé quand il l'avait fait.

"Je ne vais pas te le prendre", dit Reborn. Les yeux bruns jetèrent un regard furtif sur la boule que formait le corps du garçon. "Maintenant, dis à Oncle Reborn qui t'as donné un si beau cadeau."

Les yeux prirent un air méfiant, et le garçon ne dit rien, verrouillant seulement son regard avec celui de Reborn. Reborn se souvint de son impression initiale sur l'enfant. Le faible ne croyait pas les mensonges.

"Je ne veux pas le prendre", déclara le tueur à gages, étant aussi véridique que possible. Il voulait que le morveux gâté le prenne, surtout maintenant que la tâche était devenue intéressante. Les jumeaux s'évitaient autant que possible. Le faible partait avant que le morveux ne se lève, et le faible était dans sa chambre au moment où le morveux rentrait chez eux. Reborn n'avait encore jamais vu une véritable confrontation entre les deux frères, et il savait que s'il y avait une, les résultats seraient intéressants. D'ailleurs, si le faible gardait le cube, Gokudera Hayato pourrait obtenir une autre chance d'impressionner le morveux car le morveux traitait désormais avec des gens comme Kaido. Smokin 'Bomb Hayato était connu pour sa fiabilité féroce quand il était en mission, et donc si le faible était en danger, alors le Smokin' Bomb serait certainement là pour protéger le petit brun.

"S-sais-tu qui a e-essayer de faire du mal I-Irie-kun?", demanda le faible.

"Peut-être", répondit Reborn, une touche de taquineries dans la voix. "Je suis le tueur à gages numéro un de la mafia."

Avec un petit sourire narquois, Reborn quitta la chambre du faible. Il avait des plans à mettre en marche.

* * *

><p>Les quatre rires faisaient du vacarme comme d'habitude, ce qui rendait le travail de Gokudera plus difficile. Comment était-il censé se concentrer sur les menaces potentielles s'ils faisaient tant de bruit?<p>

"Détend-toi, le singe", dit la misérable donzelle, en posant une carte de jeu. "Nous n'allons pas être attaqué dans le restaurant de Yamamoto-san. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé au dernier groupe qui a décidé de se battre ici."

"Je suis toujours étonné quand je pense à ce sujet", déclara Shoichi, ne regardant même pas la carte qu'il reposa. "Ton père est étonnant, Takeshi-san."

"Ouais, mon vieux a quelques mouvements assez bons, n'est-ce pas? Je lui ai demandé de m'enseigner, mais il dit que je dois être plus sérieux avant qu'il ne puisse m'apprendre", répondit l'idiot du baseball, jetant d'une pichenette savamment employée une carte sur la table.

"Comme si ça arrivera un jour", grogna Gokudera. L'idiot du baseball eut l'audace de sourire à la remarque.

"Tu es tranquille aujourd'hui, Tsuna", fit remarquer Shoichi. "Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ?"

"C-ce n'est r-rien", dit la copie stupide, en posant rapidement une carte au hasard. Gokudera voulu frapper la copie stupide pour mentir si visiblement. Le bégaiement le grillant instantanément. Le dixième n'aurait jamais fait si bêtement une si stupide erreur.

"Ca a un rapport avec ton frère?", demanda la donzelle. Elle rassembla ses cartes et les posa sur la table. L'idiot du baseball et de Shoichi suivirent son exemple. "Je n'ai pas vu Kyoko depuis un moment et j'ai supposé qu'il la tenait occupée."

"N-Non, il ne s'agit pas de mon frère…", dit la copie, un regard étrange sur son visage pensif. "Je…je ne pense pas… que ce soit ça…."

"Si tu nous parles, alors on pourra peut-être t'aider à comprendre si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton frère", dit la donzelle.

"Ouais, Tsuna, si c'est au sujet de ton frère, nous t'aiderons définitivement", déclara l'idiot du baseball.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, Tsuna-sempai", dit Shoichi, "mais je vais essayer d'aider si je le peux."

"Je suis désolé, Irie-kun", répondit la copie stupide.

"Désolé? Désolé pour quoi?"

"Quelqu'un a découvert que j'avais l'une des boites." La copie sortit une note mal pliée. "J-j'ai trouvé ça dans la boîte aux lettres ce matin."

"Laisse-moi voir", dit la donzelle, prenant le papier et le dépliant. Elle commença à le lire à haute voix. 'Nous savons que tu as ce que nous voulons. Si tu ne nous le donnes pas, nous enverrons tes amis à l'hôpital ou au cimetière, un par un. Si tu veux faire un choix judicieux et le nous remettre, viens à la limite du parc naturel de Naminori à 19h le 22.'

Réduisant le papier en boule, la donzelle frappa la copie sur la tête avec.

"O-ow! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?", demanda t-il.

"Plus exactement, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire?", demanda la femme. Elle le regarda comme si elle voulait encore le frapper. "Aller là-bas tout seul et quoi? Les laisser te passer à tabac?"

"Tu n'allais pas le leur donner?", demanda Shoichi.

"Bien sûr que Tsuna ne ferais pas ça", dit l'idiot du baseball. "Il allait leur demander de cesser de nous importuner. Il pourrait même les en convaincre."

"N'y pense même pas", déclara la donzelle. "Il n'ira pas parler à ces voyous violents."

"Pas tout seul. Nous allons y aller en soutien", répondit l'idiot du baseball.

"Je pense que ça serait mieux de simplement le leur donner", dit Shoichi. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes, mais il continua avec empressement. "Ce n'est pas comme si ces boites valaient la peine de se donner tant de mal pour elles."

"Mais tu as travaillé tellement dur pour ça", dit la copie. "Et moi - je leur ai faire savoir où était l'une d'entre-elles …"

"C'est bon, Tsuna-sempai, je peux simplement en inventer de nouvelles. Et je pense que je vais ajouter à la prochaine fournée quelques fonctionnalités intéressantes-"

"C'est très bien", coupa la donzelle avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Mais si tu te laisses faire par ces brutes maintenant, ils vont tout simplement continuer à en avoir après tout ce que tu feras. En plus tu voulais garder ces boîtes secrètes jusqu'à ce que tu ais compris exactement comment elles fonctionnent, et le singe stupide t'aide, non? Ces gorilles vont probablement essayer de voler ta prochaine invention, parce que leurs cerveaux ne seront pas en mesure de trouver un moyen de faire mieux. Et qui sait ce qu'ils feront pour l'obtenir. S'ils ne sont pas arrêtés maintenant, ils pourraient ne jamais s'arrêter. "

"Alors, nous devons les arrêter", déclara la copie. Ses yeux passèrent de posés et déterminés à écarquillés et confus. "N-non - je p-pense-"

"C'est une excellente idée, Tsuna", coupa l'idiot du baseball.

"Et comment sommes-nous censé faire", demanda la donzelle. "Peut-être que le singe stupide et Takeshi peuvent mettre du plomb dans la tête de certains d'entre eux, mais je doute qu'ils soient capable de prendre toute une bande."

"Che. Je pourrais me faire une centaine de ces mauviettes", déclara Gokudera.

"Donc, s'il y en a trois cents, que proposes-tu que nous fassions?", contesta Hana. "Irie et moi ne serions d'aucune aide dans ce genre de situation, et je ne pense pas que les tours d'esprit de Tsuna puissent travailler sur plus d'une personne à la fois."

"T-tours d'esprit…?", marmonna la copie.

"Je vais tous me les faire", déclara Gokudera, "et tu pourras rester à la maison là où est ta place, femme."

"Tu ferais ça pour moi?", demanda Shoichi. Gokudera gigota inconfortablement sous le regard vert qui reflétait quelque chose que le poseur de bombe voyait autrefois dans le miroir.

"C-ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais laisser ces idiots mettre la main sur ce genre de technologie."

"On dirait que les singes peuvent penser à autre chose qu'a eux-mêmes", dit la donzelle.

"Ferme-là, donzelle!"

"Donc, Gokudera, Tsuna, et moi allons chercher ces gars pour qu'ils arrêtent d'ennuyer Irie", dit l'idiot du baseball. Gokudera voulu aussi couper le fanatique du baseball, mais ce plan était celui qui sonnait le plus solide parmi ceux qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

"Non. Tsuna n'ira pas", déclara la donzelle. "Je vous ai dit que peut importe ce qu'il a utilisé sur l'autre gars ça ne fonctionnera probablement pas sur plusieurs personnes en même temps. Tsuna a juste battu ce gars en bluffant. S'il y a assez de gens pour vous tenir occupé toi et le singe, alors il ne sera pas capable de se défendre seul. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec nous. "

Gokudera s'avança alors que la femme clouait sur place la copie stupide avec son regard décidé. Elle devait apprendre que la copie n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le materner. C'était le travail de Gokudera, et non pas celui de cette sorcière. Le silence de la femme et sa surprise devant son plus féroce regard noir fut satisfaisant, bien que la donzelle ait osé lui retourner son regard noir.

"Écoute, donzelle" dit-il, de sa voix basse et grave. "Je sais que ce qu'il a fait avec cet imbécile décoloré était un coup de chance. Et autant je voudrais laisser ce gaspillage d'espace derrière, nous avons besoin de l'élément de surprise. Nous ne l'aurons pas si seul moi ou le taré du baseball nous montrons au lieu de rendez-vous. Ca doit être la copie du dixième. Mais j'ai promis au dixième que je le protégerai de ma vie, et je le ferai. Donc arrête d'être si ennuyeuse! "

Le regard noir de la fille se réduit, mais il pouvait dire que la femme analysait ce qu'il venait de dire et en testait la logique. Gokudera se fichait de ce que la donzelle pensait, mais si elle était contre le fait que la copie parte, cela rendrait les choses inutilement difficiles.

"Il a raison," dit une voix calme. La copie du dixième regarda droit dans les yeux de la donzelle. "Je dois y aller."

La donzelle soupira.

"Très bien, mais si tu ne reviens pas, je boucle le singe dans une cage."

"Je reviendrai", dit la copie, les yeux et le sourire se tournant vers Gokudera. "N'est-ce pas, Gokudera-san."

Claquant sa langue, Gokudera se détourna de la copie stupide. Si seulement le dixième le regardait avec la même quantité de confiance…

* * *

><p>Le nabot gémit lorsque les quatre hommes apparurent de derrière les ombres des arbres. Kaido n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi le patron avait besoin de ce que le nabot avait apporté ou de ce qui avait amené le nabot ici, mais cette mission commençait à avoir l'air prometteuse. L'adolescent de dix-huit ans manipula le couteau dans sa poche et commença à imaginer des façons de faire trembler d'avantage le nabot.<p>

Depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, Kaido connaissait une affection malsaine pour la peur, et il aimait l'odeur de la peur. Il avait pratiqué plusieurs techniques de terreur sur ses frères et sœurs plus âgés, qui se trouvaient tous maintenant dans différents établissements psychiatriques. Toutefois, Kaido n'avait jamais lui-même ressenti la peur avant de rencontrer le patron. Bien qu'il n'ait l'air de rien d'autre qu'un garçon de treize ans, Sawada-sama pouvait influer la peur dans chaque personne. Avec ses yeux sauvages et le front de feu, il ressemblait à un monstre et frappait comme tel. Kaido était tombé sur l'enfant un jour où le patron faisait la fête dans un club avec plusieurs de ses subordonnés. Le garçon de dix-huit ans avait pensé terrifier le jeune adolescent, et Kaido avait réussi pendant une minute entière. Kaido avait même commencé à sentir le vrai parfum de la peur quand le jeune adolescent éclata et plaqua Kaido au sol. Ainsi plaqué contre le sol et ressentant les coups de poing du démon les uns après les autres, Kaido avait frémi de peur pour la première fois. Kaido avait engagé sa vie en échange de sa libération de cette peur. Le patron avait accepté. Et Kaido se trouva de plus en plus satisfait de ce choix, puisque Sawada-sama utilisait la vie de Kaido pour envoyer l'adolescent plus âgé dans des missions d'intimidation et pour terroriser les gens, comme ce nabot. Il rappelait avec émotion à Kaido Sawada-sama, et de ce fait Kaido allait s'assurer de bien prendre le temps pour le faire crier.

"As-tu ce dont nous avons besoin?", demanda Kaido, baissant le ton de sa voix et y ajoutant un écho sifflant. Le nabot frémit au son.

"N-non."

"Non?", répéta Kaido, sentant monter l'excitation et montrant cette excitation par un rictus effrayant. "Alors, où est-il?"

"T-ttout p-pprès", réussit à peine à dire le nabot. "B-, mais pourquoi v-vous l-le v-voulez?"

"Parce que notre patron le veut", déclara Kaido, signe pour les trois autres hommes de le laisser faire seul. Le signal s'appliquait également à la douzaine adolescents cachés à proximité. Il s'avança et utilisa les un peu plus de dix centimètres qu'il avait de plus par rapport au nabot pour dominer l'adolescent tremblant. Kaido avait rarement la chance d'utiliser sa hauteur comme facteur d'intimidation. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son couteau de dix centimètres, ce qui rendit le petit garçon encore plus nerveux. "Maintenant, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas un bon petit garçon en allant nous le chercher."

"Q-qqui est v-v-votre p-patron?", demanda le nabot, sa voix presque inintelligible en raison de son bégaiement empiré. Kaido se pencha d'avantage, veillant à ce que la lumière frappe ses étranges yeux roses d'une manière spécifique.

"Mon boss est un monstre. N'es-tu pas chanceux que je sois venu à sa place?" L'adolescent leva le couteau et utilisez la pointe pour tapoter la joue du nabot. "Mais tu ne seras pas heureux si tu me fais attendre."

"Eloigne-toi de lui!", cria une nouvelle voix. Le nabot fut tiré en arrière, et quelque chose avec un bout lumineux fila à travers l'air. Kaido recula immédiatement, mais les trois personnes avec lui ne bougèrent pas à temps. Une explosion déchira l'air et les assomma tous trois.

"Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre", dit Kaido, ne se souciant pas vraiment de savoir si le nabot avait ou non amené un ami. Cela signifiait une personne de plus de terroriser. Il prit en compte les trois corps légèrement brûlés avec dégoût. Leurs expressions étaient gelées dans un état de choc trop grossier et sans assez de véritable peur. L'intrus était un garçon plus âgé, probablement déjà dans l'adolescence, et il se tenait devant le nabot en tenant plusieurs bâtons de dynamite dans ses mains ornées de nombreux anneaux. Il foudroya Kaido du regard. Ce n'était donc pas une personne qu'il était facile d'effrayer. La mission semblait perdre peu à peu de ses promesses. Kaido préférait de beaucoup ceux qui étaient plus facilement effrayé. Moins de travail, plus de récompense. "Et je suppose que tu es celui qui a l'unité de stockage que le patron veut."

"Comme si je me risquerais à le laisser tomber entre les mains d'un albinos laid et flippant comme toi", dit l'intrus. "Dis à ton patron que nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui donner quoi que ce soit."

"Très bien, dans ce cas", dit Kaido. "Plus de plaisir pour moi. Attaquez."

Au signal, la douzaine d'adolescents sortit de leurs cachettes pour attaquer le duo. Le plus vieux alluma les dynamites et les jeta vers les attaquants, en mettant hors jeu un assez grand nombre. Un autre adolescent jaillit d'un buisson et attaqua ceux qui avaient survécu aux multiples explosions. Kaido dû admettre que le nouveau participant à leur mêlée générale avait certaines compétences lorsque le grand adolescent fit balança sa batte de baseball comme si c'était une épée. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus que Kaido debout sur le terrain face au nabot et les deux autres.

"Je suis sûr que si le patron était là, il voudrait vous recruter tous les deux", déclara Kaido, distrayant les deux adolescents du combat. Il avait déjà envoyé le signal d'urgence que le conseiller du patron avait préparé. L'enfant étrange avait eu raison sur le fait d'une douzaine était trop peu pour supprimer cette opposition.

"Comme si nous voulions rejoindre ton patron", répliqua l'utilisateur d'explosifs. "Quel genre de lâche envoie tant d'hommes après un pathétique gaspillage d'espace?"

"Le genre bien informé", répondit Kaido, faisant virevolter le couteau dans sa main. "Vous vous êtes avéré être un groupe plutôt fort."

"Ne me met pas dans le même panier que ces deux idiots!", cria l'utilisateur explosifs. "Et maintenant casse toi, pauvre type. Va informer ton patron que l'appareil ne vaut pas le prix qu'il faudrait payer pour l'obtenir."

"Vous ne connaissez pas mon patron. Il est tout à fait capable d'obtenir ce qu'il veut, et il payera ce qu'il obtiendra de la manière qui lui conviendra. Comme par la vie d'un nabot autrement sans valeur."

Les yeux bruns du nabot se remplirent de surprise, et Kaido attendit d'y voir le soupçon de peur avant de jeter le couteau en direction du garçon tremblant. Un bras se tendit et arrêta le couteau. Plus de trois centimètres de la lame pénétrèrent dans la chair.

"Il est intouchable, pauvre type!", cria le kamikaze. Il tira le couteau de son bras avant de sortir d'autres dynamites. "Bombe double!"

Kaido esquiva les explosifs et se rapprocha du nabot. Une batte en métal lui barra la route, et de vifs yeux noirs le foudroyèrent du regard alors qu'il bloquait le coup avec son bras.

"Vous ne devriez pas m'accorder trop d'attention", prévient Kaido. "Il ya d'autres dangers dans le monde."

"Dame-Tsuna, derrière-toi!", s'écria le bombardier, notant le premier le danger annoncé. Un coup de feu retenti, et le nabot hurla de terreur. Kaido sourit. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le nabot affichait à présent une merveilleuse expression terrifiée sur son visage, peut-être même sera-t-elle permanente. L'adolescent à la batte fut distrait par le bruit, et Kaido lui faussa compagnie pour obtenir une meilleure vue.

"O-ow", gémit le nabot, se frottant le bras. "C-c'était j-juste."

"Il l'a raté", marmonna Kaido ennuyé. Il détestait les visages pleins de soulagement. La distraction faillit lui coûter sa conscience lorsque la batte frôla sa tête. Il attrapa la batte pendant le swing qui suivit et sourit étrangement. "Allons, nous sommes arrivez avant vous. Il y a encore une personne avec un pistolet quelque part à _proximité."_

Les vifs yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent, et une délicieuse lueur de peur les pénétra. Un autre coup de feu, un autre cri.

"Tsuna!", cria l'adolescent, cette fois tentant de contourner Kaido. Kaido laisser l'adolescent le dépasser car après la peur, l'impuissance était ce que Kaido préférait le plus. Mais au lieu d'impuissance, ce fut le choc qui s'inscrivit sur les traits de l'adolescent. Curieux, Kaido se retourna, et son sourire revint. Le kamikaze était allongé sur le nabot. Le sang coulait de son épaule, mais le poseur de bombe continuait de plaquer le nabot contre le sol et protégeait le petit garçon avec son corps plus grand.

"Gokudera", cria frénétiquement le nabot. "Gokudera! Relève-toi! Tu saignes! S'il te plaît, relève-toi!"

"Comme c'est intéressant. Il va mourir d'un gaspillage de l'espace", dit Kaido, profitant de la détresse sur le visage du nabot. "Je suppose que s'il veut mourir pour un nabot, alors il devr-"

La douleur éclata à l'arrière du crâne de Kaido, et Kaido se rendit vaguement compte qu'il aurait dû garder un œil sur cette batte. Il entendit d'autres cris et nota la sensation de tomber avant que le noir n'envahisse sa vision.

Il ne pouvait qu'entendre cette phrase, cette phrase répétée encore et encore. Il va mourir pour un gaspillage d'espace. Il va _mourir_ pour un gaspillage d'espace. Il va _mourir_ pour un _gaspillage d'espace._ Non Gokudera ne pouvait pas mourir, pas pour Tsuna. Tsuna… Tsuna n'en valait pas la peine. Un autre coup de feu retentit, et Tsuna roula avec Gokudera en dehors du chemin de la balle. L'adolescent aux cheveux argent poussa un cri de douleur sous le mouvement, et ses yeux verts intenses roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant de se fermer. Il avait besoin d'un médecin. Maintenant. Une autre balle fut tirée, une autre esquive. Gokudera était déjà inconscient. Le kamikaze n'avait pu en supporter d'avantage. Sa décision prise, Tsuna les fit rouler une fois de plus loin d'une balle et fit en sorte d'atterrir sur le dessus. Ses bras et les côtés souffraient suite aux roulades, mais Tsuna se leva instantanément.

Une douce chaleur rempli tout son corps, une douce chaleur qui, Tsuna savait, pouvait se transformer en chaleur ardente. Un autre coup de feu retentit, mais Tsuna s'avançait déjà vers la source du son. La balle passa assez près de lui. Avant qu'une autre balle n'ait pu paraître sur le terrain, Tsuna avait atteint le tireur et le tenait à la gorge. L'homme -non, c'était un adolescent un peu plus âgé que Tsuna- poussa un cri sous la poigne et la chaleur. Tsuna leva un doigt et appuya sur le centre du front du tireur, la connaissance de ce qu'il fallait faire apparaissant par flash dans son esprit. La chaleur se concentra en une flamme sur le bout du doigt de Tsuna, et le tireur tomba dans l'inconscience.

"Tsuna?", demanda Takeshi depuis le bord du regroupement d'arbres que le tireur avait choisi d'utiliser pour se cacher.

"Il y a encore plusieurs d'entre eux", dit Tsuna. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il le savait, mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête. "Ils se rapprochent, et Gokudera-san a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital."

"Bien", répondit Takeshi. Le joueur de baseball se précipita vers Gokudera qui saignait encore, et Tsuna le suivi. A eux deux, ils mirent Gokudera sur le dos de Yamamoto. Tsuna s'assura que la chaleur était douce lorsqu'il touchait l'un de ses amis, mais la chaleur pulsait avec l'avertissement que des ennemis approchaient.

"Allons-y", dit Tsuna, utilisant autant de chaleur que possible pour tirer Yamamoto dans une course rapide. Les deux engagèrent un sprint à travers les quinze blocs qui les séparaient de l'hôpital. La chaleur s'apaisa quand les ennemis ne les suivirent pas, et Tsuna trouva qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de conserver la force de la chaleur.

"S'il vous plait!", cria Tsuna alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans la salle d'urgence. "Mon ami, il s'est fait tiré dessus! S'il vous plait, aidez-le!"

Plusieurs infirmières arrivèrent aussitôt, levèrent Gokudera du dos de Takeshi et le posèrent sur une civière. Takeshi ne dit pas un mot lorsque les membres du personnel de l'hôpital poussèrent Gokudera dans une salle d'opération, et un froncement de sourcils entacha son visage habituellement joyeux. Tsuna agrippa le bras de Takeshi et utilisa les restes de la chaleur pour doucement propager un calme à travers le bras du joueur de baseball.

"I-il va a-aller bien", déclara Tsuna lorsque les yeux noirs interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui. Il savait que l'adolescent au tempérament impétueux allait aller bien de la même manière qu'il avait su pour les ennemis. "I-il v-va a-a-aller b-bien…"

La chaleur avait disparue. Tsuna s'affala contre l'adolescent plus grand et sentit confusément un bras s'enveloppement autour de lui. Le petit brun voulais continuer à dire à Takeshi que Gokudera irait bien, être plus fort pour le joueur de baseball inquiet, remettre le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent joyeux. Mais au final, Tsuna était toujours sans valeur.


	6. Hospital Visits

**Note de l'auteur**: Ce chapitre devait être posté demain, mais vous avez été si gentils en me donnant 100 reviews (plus une) que j'ai voulu vous remercier. Donc, vous obtenez ce chapitre aujourd'hui et un autre demain (aussi longtemps que rien d'imprévu ne se produit, comme le login qui ne fonctionne pas). J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Note de la traductrice**: Merci pour vos reviews, les réponses pour les reviews anonymes sont sur la page de mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : <strong>_**Hospital Visits**_

**Chapitre 6: V**_**isites à l'Hôpital**_

* * *

><p>Reborn avait dépassé le point où il trouvait la paix dans la violence, mais il continuait de frapper les arbres de la zone sauvage de Namimori de ses poings nus. Il courait furieusement à travers la forêt. Une arme à feu. De toutes les choses dont Reborn aurait dû tenir compte, une arme à feu aurait dû être en tête de liste. Mais le tueur à gages avait fait l'erreur stupide de supposer. Reborn avait supposé que son élève n'avait pas accès aux armes à feu et que le morveux savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas toucher aux armes après l'incident du stupide Bovino. Mais non, le morveux était à la fois idiot et débrouillard. Il s'avérait que l'un des subordonnés du morveux avait des liens avec un marchand d'armes et qu'il avait obtenu quelques armes à feu pour la petite bande du morveux. Et maintenant le morveux avait envoyé quelqu'un avec un révolver contre des adversaires désarmés qui étaient d'avantage une nuisance qu'une menace. Si c'était un exemple de l'avenir des Vongola entre les mains de Tamaki, le neuvième ferait mieux de faire revivre son fils Xanxus et de donner au traître la direction des Vongola. Reborn pouvait enseigner au morveux les tactiques, les systèmes d'organisations, comment utiliser une arme, quelles <em>familigias<em> nécessitaient d'être gardées sous surveillance, la façon d'inspirer et d'acquérir des subordonnés, et bien plus encore, mais le tueur à gages ne pouvait pas enseigner au morveux gâté les caractéristiques que le neuvième voulaient voir dans le patron de la dixième génération: une forte volonté, un esprit perspicace et un bon cœur. Ces traits étaient appris avec l'expérience, non enseignés. Et le morveux n'avait toujours pas appris ne serait-ce que l'un de ces traits. Mais l'idiotie du morveux ne constituait qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle les pauvres arbres partaient en éclats.

La vraie raison résidait dans le fait que le tueur à gages avait vu ces traits chez le jumeau du morveux. Non seulement au cours des dernières heures où le garçon avait sauvé son ami et déjoué les subordonnés du morveux, mais aussi au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Si le tueur à gages se forçait à être honnête, les traits se montraient depuis le début en contraste avec le comportement égoïste et lâche du morveux, mais Reborn les avait ignorés. Il n'avait pas voulu voir que le jumeau avait une quelconque valeur, que le neuvième avait peut-être choisi le mauvais. Mais Reborn ne pouvait méconnaître la vérité, non pas quand elle dansait des claquettes juste devant le visage du tueur à gages et réduisait tous ses plans en pièces. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose que la vérité ne changeait pas. Reborn avait ses ordres.

Le patron Vongola avait dû choisir l'un des jumeaux. Le jumeau restant devait être laissé tranquille et rester autant que possible sans lien avec la mafia conformément à l'accord que le neuvième avait passé avec Iemitsu. Le conseiller de l'extérieur avait voulu que son épouse chérie ait l'un de ses fils près d'elle, puis-ce qu'elle était contrainte d'abandonner l'autre à une vie de lourde responsabilité et de danger constant. Ainsi, lorsque le chef du CEDEF avait suggéré son plus jeune fils, le neuvième avait pris l'avis du patron du CEDEF et choisi Tamaki. Cette décision ne pouvait être annulée. Reborn sorti son pistolet et tira. Une grande clairière fumait à présent devant lui. Le tueur à gages détestait être acculé et jura qu'il ferait payer sa stupidité au leader du CEDEF. Iemitsu avait condamné les Vongola à une nouvelle génération de sang et de violence.

Léon couina, et Reborn desserra son emprise sur le caméléon qui se changea pour revenir à sa forme de lézard. Lorsque la prise s'assouplie, le caméléon rampa rapidement sur l'épaule Reborn et lui donna un petit coup de langue au niveau du nez de l'enfant. Reborn offrit à son fidèle compagnon un petit sourire et avança la main pour caresser la tête verte. Le caméléon esquiva la main de Reborn et se changea en papillon. Avec sa tête maintenant minuscule, Léon fit signe à Reborn de le suivre. Reborn cligna des yeux, surprit de l'action soudaine de Léon, mais donna à son partenaire un petit hochement de tête. Léon se changea de nouveau, prenant maintenant la forme d'un moineau, et vola à travers les arbres irrémédiablement endommagés avec une vitesse incroyable. Reborn se hâta de suivre l'oiseau vert.

L'oiseau vola hors de la forêt et dans la ville de Namimori elle-même. Reborn nota mentalement l'endroit qu'il venait de quitté afin qu'il puisse revenir et réparer les dégâts avec ses flammes du soleil avant que quelqu'un ne les remarque. Il suivit son partenaire dans la ville sur plusieurs blocs. Un bâtiment blanc avec une croix rouge entra directement dans son champ de vision, et le rythme de Reborn ralentit. Léon le remarqua et gazouilla ce que l'on pourrait appeler un encouragement. Le tueur à gages saisit son fedora, capitulant, et le tira vers le bas pour couvrir ses yeux. Léon se changea de nouveau, passant sous la forme d'un colibri, vola sous le fedora et approcha le visage du tueur à gages, ajoutant d'une légère pression pour pénétrer son regard. Reborn secoua la tête si subtilement que rares seraient ceux qui auraient remarqué le mouvement. Fredonnant fortement, l'oiseau s'envola en direction de l'hôpital et y entra.

"Que fais-tu ici à cette heure de la nuit?", demanda une voix que Reborn étiqueta instantanément comme étant celle de Yamamoto Takeshi, le joueur de baseball, le tueur à gages né, et le garçon qui restait auprès du soi-disant faible. "Tu es perdu?"

"Non", répondit Reborn d'un ton tranchant.

"Oh, alors tu vas à l'hôpital aussi. Je vais te porter si tu veux."

Le visage souriant remplit la vision de Reborn alors que le joueur de baseball se penchait pour ramasser le tueur à gages. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Reborn estima que la situation glissait complètement hors de son contrôle lorsque l'adolescent plaça le tueur à gages sur l'une de ses larges épaules et se précipita vers l'hôpital. Reborn pouvait dire que l'adolescence était en train de courir; la respiration du joueur de baseball était profonde et forte. Le joueur de baseball gardait un rythme rapide, mais il se retenait pour éviter de faire tomber Reborn de son épaule. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, et l'une des infirmières vient vers eux.

"Bonjour", dit-elle. "Etes-vous ici pour rendre visite à quelqu'un?"

"Oui. Un de mes amis", déclara le joueur de baseball avec un sourire de vendeur. "J'ai trouvé ce p'tit gars à l'extérieur, mais je pense qu'il est aussi ici pour rendre visiter à quelqu'un."

"Vraiment? Je suis désolée de devoir vous dire ça, mais il est trop jeune pour aller dans les étages supérieurs. Vous devez être âgé de plus de treize-"

"Aw, mais le p'tit gars à fait tout ce chemin pour faire une visite. Vous devez le laisser passer. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne cause pas d'ennuis."

"C'est pour la santé de l'enfant. Il ya certaines maladies qui sont-"

"Laissez-nous passer", dit Reborn, sa voix tombant à une octave qui aurait dû être impossible de par sa forme. L'infirmière fut surprise et se pencha pour regarder Reborn de plus près. Une aura intense s'échappa du tueur à gages, ce qui fit reculer l'infirmière.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"R-rien", répondit l'infirmière, s'éloignant des deux visiteurs. "V-vous pouvez y a-aller. N-ne causez simplement pas de problèmes."

"Très bien! Merci beaucoup!", dit Yamamoto, levant la main pour saluer l'infirmière. "Alors, petit, dans quelle chambre tu dois aller?"

"Ca dépend de la chambre où tu vas", répondit Reborn, gagnant un regard confus de la part du joueur de baseball.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es aussi ici pour rendre visite à Gokudera?" Reborn hocha la tête, et le joueur de baseball sourit. "Je ne savais pas Gokudera avait un petit frère."

"Il n'en a pas", dit Reborn. "Je suis celui qui l'a invité au Japon."

"Vraiment? C'est assez étonnant pour un gamin. Bon, il est au quatrième étage."

Reborn sourit moqueusement, mais ne corrige pas l'adolescent. Le tueur à gages semblait n'être rien de plus qu'un enfant à l'heure actuelle, et il respectait assez le garçon pour laisser passer erreur. Ils allèrent au quatrième étage et entrèrent dans une chambre privée.

"Takeshi, tu es de retour", fit le fai- Dame-Tsuna, un sourire s'étendant sur son visage. Le garçon se raidit lorsqu'il vit Reborn. "R-Reborn, q-qu'est-ce que t-tu f-fais i-ici?"

"Je rends visite au futur bras droit du dixième Vongola", répondit le tueur à gages. Reborn souhaiterait que ces paroles soient vraies, pour plus d'un titre. "Je me demande comment il a fini à l'hôpital."

L'ancien faible prit un air coupable, et Reborn regretta presque cette pique verbale. Ce jumeau ne pouvait pas être blâmé pour l'état actuel du jeune mafieux. La faute était sur l'autre jumeau (et sur Reborn). Mais l'ancien faible n'était pas autorisé à le savoir.

"Tu connais ce gamin, Tsuna?", demanda le joueur de baseball.

"Oui", répondit Reborn. "Je suis le tuteur de son frère."

"Tamaki a un tuteur? Je ne le savais pas."

"C-c'est m-ma f-faute", dit Tsuna. Reborn abaissa son fedora et regarda les yeux normalement clairs du garçon s'assombrir. Le tueur à gages ne se cachait pas les conséquences de ses actes, mais il ne pouvait en parler. "I-il a é-été b-blessé en m-me p-protégeant."

"Bien", fit Reborn, surprenant les deux adolescents et feignant l'indifférence. "Il prend son travail au sérieux."

"Non, ce n'est pas 'bien'!", s'écria-t-Tsuna. "Gokudera ne doit pas donner sa vie pour protéger la mienne."

"Il ne l'a pas fait", répliqua Reborn, maudissant une fois de plus la stupidité d'Iemitsu. Mais le tueur à gages ne pouvait pas laisser le petit brun comme ça. "Il respire encore."

"Mais il aurait pu mourir!", dit Tsuna. "Et…"

"Tsuna", fit le joueur de baseball, rompant le silence, "Gokudera ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste qu'il t'ait sauvé. Bien que je pense qu'il sera peut-être furieux que tu l'ai sauvé en retour."

"Il ne voulait pas me sauver", murmura Tsuna, presque trop faiblement pour être entendu. Quelque chose se tortilla autour du cou du garçon.

"Hey, Tsuna, tu sais que tu as un serpent autour du cou ?", demanda le joueur de baseball.

"U-um, o-oui", dit le petit brun, allant jusqu'à toucher le reptile. Le serpent leva la tête pour rencontrer à la main du garçon et fit cligner ses yeux jaunes familiers en direction de Reborn.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les serpents", répondit le joueur de baseball avec un sourire lumineux.

"J-je ne les aimes pas", dit Tsuna. Il sourit doucement lorsque Léon se frotta contre son visage. "Mais celui-là est chaud."

"Bien sûr. Il est à moi", déclara Reborn. "Et ce n'est pas non plus un serpent."

"C-ce n'e-est pas un s-serpent?", demanda Tsuna.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?", continua le joueur de baseball.

"Et donc, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui?", demanda Reborn. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Tsuna fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

"Le d-docteur a d-dit qu'il é-était dans le c-coma", dit Tsuna. Le petit brun se redressa. "Reborn, j-j'ai une r-requête."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Reborn fait de Gokudera le bras droit de Tamaki."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça", répondit Reborn. Le regard fixe du garçon intéressa davantage le tueur à gage qu'il ne l'intimida, mais Reborn était sûr qu'un homme moindre seraient gelé par son intensité.

"Tu l'as appelé 'futur bras droit du dixième Vongola'. Alors, pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne peux pas faire ça?"

"Parce que la bêtise est difficile à guérir," répondit Reborn. En toute autre circonstance, le commentaire aurait provoqué un son de gorge confus et un peu indigné de la part du faible, mais à cet instant, il n'obtient qu'un regard fixe. "Je suis ici pour être le tuteur du morveux gâté. Si j'avais un mot à y redire, Gokudera Hayato serait déjà le bras droit du dixième Vongola. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de décisions pour le morveux."

"M-mais", commença Tsuna, le regard posé se tintant de désarroi, "pourquoi?"

Reborn sourit moqueusement, amusé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'aîné des jumeaux faire quelque chose ressemblant à des pleurnichements.

"'Tuteur' ne signifie pas 'patron', Dame-Tsuna ", dit Reborn.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas lié à Gokudera?", demanda le joueur de baseball. "Il appelle Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna' lui aussi. "

"Tout le monde l'appelle 'Dame-Tsuna'", répliqua Reborn, rendant le son de sa voix aussi irrité que possible. Il se demandait ce que le joueur de baseball dirait en réponse.

"Peut-être", répondit le joueur de baseball. Ses yeux noirs se faisant plus aiguisés. "Mais Tsuna n'est pas du tout 'dame'."

Le petit brun eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais l'expression sur le visage du joueur de baseball lui fit fermer la bouche. Comme Reborn l'avait prévu, le lien entre ces deux là était déjà profond, en dépit du fait que leur amitié ne soit âgée que de quelques semaines. La pluie joyeuse avait trouvé son ciel, et cette pluie ne quitterait plus ce ciel. Tsuna brisa l'échange de regards et se tourna vers le jeune inconscient installé sur le lit. Léon frotta la joue du garçon, mais l'angoisse soudaine sur le visage du garçon ne disparu pas.

"Je peux arranger ça", dit Reborn. Ces mots surprirent le tueur à gages autant que les deux adolescents.

"T-tu p-peux?", demanda Tsuna, l'espoir s'infiltrant dans les yeux un brun d'un teint sombre différent. Reborn hocha la tête. Tsuna se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina. "S-s'il te plaît. S-s'il te plait ai-aide G-Gokudera-san."

Les yeux jaunes de Léon capturèrent les orbes obsidiennes de Reborn. Reborn acquiesça de nouveau. Léon reprit sa forme de caméléon, surprenant l'adolescent dans sa révérence.

"H-hieee! Q-qu'est-ce qu'il fait!", demanda Tsuna. Léon lécha la joue de Tsuna avec une affection évidente et bondit avec précision sur la main de Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un serpent."

"Alors, c'est quoi?", demanda le joueur de baseball.

"C'est mon partenaire, Léon. C'est un caméléon", expliqua Reborn. Léon se releva de toute sa hauteur alors que les deux adolescents le regardaient curieusement. Après que les deux l'eurent bien observé, Reborn sauta de l'épaule du joueur de baseball jusqu'à la tête de Tsuna, puis sur le lit du lanceur de dynamite inconscient. "Maintenant, laissez tout entre les mains de Dr Reborn et sortez."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici, gamin. J'ai dit que j'allais t'éviter les ennuis", répondit le joueur de baseball. Heureusement, Reborn trouvait le plus grand adolescent d'avantage amusant que gênant, ou alors le joueur de baseball serait maintenant plein de trous.

"Takeshi", dit Tsuna. Il attrapa le joueur de baseball et tira le plus grand adolescent en direction de la porte. "C'est bon. Gokudera va aller bien."

Le joueur de baseball offrit un coup d'œil curieux au petit brun avant de sourire à nouveau.

"Si tu le dis, Tsuna", répondit le plus grand des adolescents, franchissant la porte à la suite de Tsuna. Reborn serra le bord de son chapeau une fois de plus. Il repoussa ses observations indésirables et se concentra sur son patient, mais la tâche était loin d'être facile. Reborn détestait voir autant de potentiel gaspillé.

* * *

><p>Le monde tournait, et le jeune mafieux n'arrivait pas à analyser son environnement. Il restait là, aussi immobile que possible, et attendit que le monde s'immobilise. Enfin, le vertige quitta son esprit. Il gémit et se redressa.<p>

"Tu es réveillé!", dit une voix joyeuse de près de lui. Un sourire éclatant rempli sa vision.

"D-dixième?", demanda t-il, désorienté.

"Non," dit le sourire, disparaissant lentement. "C'est Tsuna."

"Dame-Tsuna?", demanda t-il, sa tête s'éclairant d'avantage. Gokudera se força à se concentrer et vérifia la présence de blessure sur la copie. Si le kamikaze se sentait mieux, il ferait une vérification supplémentaire, mais sur la surface, il n'y avait pas de blessures. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Tu es à l'hôpital", déclara la copie. Gokudera renifla. Comme si le bombardier ne le savait pas.

"Comment suis-je arrivé ici?"

"Takeshi et moi t'avons amené ici après que tu te sois fais tiré dessus."

"Ne sais-tu pas comment donner un simple rapport ?", grogna Gokudera. Il sursauta à la douleur soudaine, mais continua d'interroger la copie. "Que diable s'est-il passé après que cet idiot nous ait tiré dessus?"

"I-il… i-il est p-parti", dit l'idiote copie, détournant les yeux. Saisissant la couverture sur ses genoux, Gokudera résista à l'envie de frapper la copie. La stupide copie mentait à nouveau.

"Yo, je suis de retour", fit l'idiot du baseball entrant dans la chambre sans un seul regard sur la situation. "Alors, tu es réveillé Gokudera? Ca n'a pas mit longtemps. Les prières du gamin ont bien marché on dirait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot du baseball?", demanda Gokudera. Le taré du baseball était seulement dans la chambre depuis quelques secondes, et il avait déjà envie de le réduire en miettes.

"Le gamin qui est le tu-"

"Comment te sens-tu, Gokudera-san?", demanda la copie stupide, coupant la phrase de l'idiot de baseball. En ayant eu plus qu'assez de l'idiot du base-ball, Gokudera fit une rapide vérification mentale de ses propres blessures. Toutes les blessures étaient en dernière phase de guérison. Après avoir prit des dérouillées depuis qu'il était enfant, Gokudera savait très bien comment son corps guérissait, et il n'aurait pas dû être si bien rétabli juste après son réveil.

"Idiot du baseball", appela Gokudera.

"Quoi? Tu as besoin d'aide pour répondre à la question de Tsuna? Tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière?", demanda l'idiot du baseball.

"De quel gamin tu parles?", exigea Gokudera, ignorant la stupidité de l'idiot du baseball.

"Oh, ce gamin. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas de ta famille. Il jouait à être tuteur du frè-"

"C'était Reborn", dit la copie idiote, interrompant à nouveau l'idiot du baseball. "Il est venu pour te guérir puisque tu deviendras le bras droit du dixième Vongola."

"Reborn-san était là!", dit Gokudera. Il pouvait à peine croire que _le_ Reborn l'avait guéri. "Est-ce que le dixième est venu avec lui?"

"Nan," répondit l'idiot du baseball avec ce large sourire stupide. "Tamaki se ficherait même complètement que tu sois malade."

"Takeshi!", s'écria la copie stupide. Gokudera ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à leur véracité. Mais ils étaient seulement vrais parce que le dixième n'était pas encore convaincu de la loyauté du poseur de bombe. Quand ce serait le cas, le dixième ferait en sorte que son bras droit survive à toutes ses batailles.

"Alors, maintenant que tu vas mieux, peut-être que Tsuna pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui", dit l'idiot du baseball. Il jeta un bras autour de la copie. "Il est resté ici depuis ton arrivée à l'hôpital, et sa mère est inquiète pour lui."

"Che", fit Gokudera, se détournant des deux idiots pour cacher sa rougeur. "Comme si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de faire ça."

"Ta mère m'a demandé de te donner ça", dit l'idiot du baseball. Il tendit un bento que Gokudera n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Le kamikaze maudit son corps affaibli et essaya de prêter plus d'attention à son entourage. Un moment d'inattention avait fini par l'envoyer à l'hôpital et avait failli coûter la vie de la copie. Gokudera ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire.

"Merci", fit la copie en prenant le bento. "Tu as faim, Gokudera?"

"Je viens juste de me réveiller d'un coma", déclara Gokudera. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Dame Tsuna?"

"Que tu as faim", répondit la copie. Il plaça doucement le bento sur les genoux de Gokudera. "Il devrait être vraiment bon aujourd'hui."

"Je n'en veux pas. La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, le goût était moins bon."

"Moins bon?" Les yeux de la copie stupide s'élargirent. "Vraiment?"

"Pourquoi je te mentirais!" Comme s'il avait besoin de mentir sur une chose aussi stupide. La mère du dixième était une cuisinière de génie, mais même les génies avaient parfois des moments de faiblesse. Par ailleurs, la nourriture avait quoi qu'il en soit le goût d'un don du ciel, mais ce n'était juste pas tout à fait ça cette fois là. Un peu moins que la perfection.

"N-non. J-je ne dis pas ça", répondit la copie. Son visage devint rouge alors que la copie essayait de le cacher sous ce désordre de cheveux. "J'avais pensé que le goût serait meilleur."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas le manger."

"Ma, ma," fit l'idiot du baseball. "Tsuna tu l'as donné et tu devrais le manger."

"Très bien, mais seulement parce que je ne ferai rien qui puisse offenser la mère du dixième", répondit Gokudera. Ouvrant le bento, il en prit une bouchée. Comme prévu, la nourriture de la mère du dixième était merveilleuse, mais elle avait un autre goût que d'habitude. Il était en quelque sorte effacé. La différence était légère, et s'il n'avait pas lui-même grandi en s'entrainant à détecter de petits changements dans les aliments (le 'poison cooking' de sa sœur avait parfois un goût très semblable à la cuisine normale et sa vie dépendait de sa capacité à en savoir la différence), il n'aurait pas été en mesure de le remarquer. Mais elle était là, et il devait admettre que bien que ses bentos habituels soient d'une qualité inégalée, celui-ci n'était pas à leur hauteur. En y repensant, la dernière fois qu'il avait goûté un bento comme celui-ci c'était un jour où la copie était arrivée à moitié morte après une session avec Reborn. La mère du dixième avait sans doute été préoccupée par l'insatisfaisante copie quand elle l'avait fait, et puisque la copie était restée à l'hôpital durant la nuit, elle devait aussi être inquiète quand elle avait fait celui-là. La copie stupide n'avait pas le droit de causer tant de peine à la merveilleuse mère du dixième.

"Très bien Tsuna, il est temps de rentrer à la maison", déclara l'idiot du baseball. La copie secoua la tête.

"Je veux rester ici jusqu'à ce que Gokudera-san puisse partir."

"Tsuna." Le nom sorti comme soupir, faisant presque s'étouffer Gokudera avec son riz. Il ne savait pas que le joueur de baseball pouvait prendre un tel ton, et le sourire stupide n'avait même pas quitté de visage de l'idiot. "Tu dois rentrer chez toi."

"Je le ferai, je te promets. Mais je veux être sûr que Gokudera-san va bien d'abord."

"Le gamin a prié pour lui. Il ira bien", dit l'idiot du baseball. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage mais Gokudera pouvait dire que l'idiot du baseball se forçait. Ses yeux noirs implorant se tournèrent vers le poseur de bombes. "N'est-ce pas, Gokudera?"

Gokudera voulu rétorquer à l'idiot du baseball que ce n'était pas ses affaires et donc d'aller plutôt s'occuper des siennes, mais un coup d'œil au petit brun stoppa Gokudera. La copie stupide avait des poches sous les yeux et sa peau était pâle.

"Tu as entendu l'idiot du baseball", dit Gokudera.

"Je sais. Mais je veux juste être sûr…"

Gokudera retourna ses baguettes et frappa la copie stupide sur le front avec.

"O-ow", fit la copie, en se frottant le front.

"Qui a dit que tu pouvais douter de Reborn-san?", demanda Gokudera. "Sort. Je suis malade de voir ton expression pathétique sur le visage du dixième."

"M-mais…"

"J'ai dit dehors!", hurla Gokudera. Il ignora la douleur que le cri lui coûta et foudroya la copie du regard. L'expression de la copie passa d'inquiète à quelque chose de pire, mais la copie se leva.

"Nous reviendrons plus tard. C'est d'accord, Gokudera-san?"

"Faites ce que vous voulez," dit-il, retournant à son bento. Gokudera regarda du coin de l'œil la copie et le joueur de baseball partir.

"On se voit plus tard, Gokudera!", dit l'idiot du baseball, faisant signe de la main comme l'idiot qu'il était. "Et merci!"

"Ne me remercie pas!", grogna Gokudera. L'idiot du baseball élargit simplement son sourire et a poussé la copie confuse vers la porte. Gokudera continua de manger, mais le goût de la nourriture ne semblait plus aussi bon qu'avant. Quelque chose que sa sœur lui avait autrefois dit lui vient à l'esprit. Peu importe combien la nourriture était faite avec amour, c'était inutile si la compagnie n'était pas elle aussi affectueuse. Le kamikaze ricana. L'absence de ces deux idiots ne pouvait pas affecter ses papilles gustatives. Ses blessures foutaient la pagaille dans sa tête. Le poseur de bombe se concentra sur son repas. Il apprécierait de la cuisine de la mère du dixième peut importe à quel point il se sentirait malade. Il lança un regard furieux en direction de la porte, puis revient à son bento. Il manga autant de la nourriture que son corps avait besoin, puis ferma le bento. Il pouvait manger les restes plus tard. Lorsque les deux idiots seraient de retour, il leur donnerait un bento vide, même s'il devait le manger en leur présence. Il le devait à la mère du dixième.


	7. Strength in Unexpected Places

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, désolé, j'ai mis ce chapitre vraiment tard aujourd'hui. Je voulais le mettre plus tôt, mais la journée m'a échappé. Deuxièmement, après ce chapitre, les mises à jour seront hebdomadaire (le lundi, si Dieu le veut). Je voudrais pouvoir mettre à jour aussi rapidement que je termine les chapitres, mais ce ne serait pas sage. Je tiens à vous donner de la qualité, donc je vais dois ralentir avec les mises à jour. Je vais en rester à un chapitre supplémentaire chaque fois que je le pourrais. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre.

**Note de la traductrice** : Avant tout, désolée pour le retard. Malheureusement pour vous, tant que j'aurais 3 fics en même temps je ne pourrais pas accélérer mon temps de parution. D'ici quelques mois je pourrais peut-être en publier un par semaine mais ce n'est pas encore le cas alors il faudra vous contenter d'un tout les dix jours dans la mesure du possible. Ce chapitre et le suivant font parti du top 5 des chapitres les plus longs. Je pense bien que ce chapitre fait partit de mes préférés, voir est mon préféré. Normalement si tout se passe bien il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard pour le prochain chapitre. Mais je vais avoir mes exams à partir du 11 (donc je suis en révision) et après je vais chercher un job alors je ne peux rien promettre à part d'essayer au mieux. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Strength in Unexpected Places<strong>

**Chapitre 7: De la Force dans des Endroits Inattendus**

* * *

><p>Pratiquant plusieurs entailles rapides, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi découpa le thon. Il sourit lorsque le poisson parfaitement tranché retomba sur la plaque. Un léger craquement lui parvient de l'entrée et Tsuyoshi changea immédiatement sa prise sur le couteau.<p>

"Bienvenue à Takesushi!", accueillit-il, mais à en juger par le bruit des pas, Takeshi était de retour avec ce garçon auquel il était devenu tellement attaché.

"Salut, papa!", répondit Takeshi. L'étrange regard sur le visage de l'adolescent attira l'attention de Tsuyoshi, toutefois le chef du restaurant de sushi savait que personne d'autre n'aurait remarqué la différence. "J'ai amené Tsuna avec moi."

"Oh? Vous êtes venu prendre des sushis pour votre ami à l'hôpital?"

"Non Tsuna a déjà donné un bento Gokudera. Nous sommes venu pour manger des sushis."

"Je ne savais pas que j'avais élevé un gamin aussi gourmand", fit Tsuyoshi avec un sourire. Il était heureux que son fils amène si souvent de nouveaux d'amis ces derniers temps. Son petit garçon n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de ramener des personnes, en dépit du fait qu'il soit toujours été entouré par des amis pendant ses matchs de baseball. Les trois personnes que Takeshi avait commencé à amener devaient être spéciales pour l'adolescent, en particulier le garçon Sawada qui était avec lui maintenant.

"Je ne suis gourmand que quand il s'agit de sushi et de baseball", répondit Takeshi avec un sourire qui reflétait celui de son vieil homme. "Je peux avoir un morceau de thon rouge pour Tsuna?"

"Très bien, mais tu dois le préparer." Le plus vieux des Yamamoto aimait lorsque son fils aidait dans la boutique. Tsuyoshi ressentait un plaisir particulier à voir son fils tenir une lame, même un simple couteau de sushi. Un jour, son fils deviendrait un maître épéiste. Un jour, mais pas encore maintenant. Le garçon était encore trop immergé dans le baseball et la vie étudiante pour avoir le temps ou l'engagement que le Shigure Soen Ryu réclamait. Se conformant à la demande de son vieil homme, le garçon se précipita dans la cuisine, saisit le couteau auquel il était le plus habitué et commença à trancher le thon. La démonstration ne détenait pas la finesse du travail au couteau que Tsuyoshi avait montré plus tôt, mais il contenait une force agréable et de la technique à l'état brut.

"Voilà pour toi Tsuna", dit Takeshi en remettant à l'autre garçon les sushis finis. "Ce n'est pas encore aussi bon que ceux de mon père, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même."

"Merci," dit le petit garçon en prenant l'un d'entre eux. Tsuyoshi n'en était pas certain, mais le sourire du petit brun semblait manquer de sa luminosité habituelle. Ca avait du sens. Cela expliquerait le regard étrange de Takeshi.

"Hey papa", fini par dire Takeshi. Tsuyoshi hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il écoutait alors que le vieil homme faisait semblant de se concentrer sur les sushis, il se préparait. Il avait reconnu l'expression dans les yeux de son fils, un regard tranchant qui communiquait une détermination farouche. Son fils était sur le point de dire ce que Tsuyoshi attendait d'entendre depuis la première fois que le jeune garçon avait tenu un couteau. "Je veux apprendre l'art de l'épée."

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?", demanda le petit brun. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout à coup apprendre-?"

"Tu veux aussi devenir plus fort. N'est-ce pas, Tsuna?", demanda Takeshi, donnant au petit brun un doux sourire très différent de son habituel sourire amusé. Tsuyoshi n'avait jamais vu Takeshi sourire comme ça à personne autre que sa mère. "C'est ce que tu pensais tout le temps à l'hôpital."

"J-je n-ne…", commença le petit brun, mais une lueur dans les yeux de Takeshi l'arrêta. "C'est vrai. Si j'étais plus fort, Gokudera-san n'aurait pas été blessé. Je… je suis inutile…"

"Je sais", répondit Takeshi. Les sourcils de l'autre garçon se levèrent sous la surprise, et la douleur traversa les traits du petit brun. Si Tsuyoshi ne connaissait pas très bien son fils, l'homme aurait grondé Takeshi pour ces mots négligeant. Mais le plus vieux des Yamamoto savait que se ne serait pas nécessaire. "J'ai pensé la même chose."

"V-vraiment?"

"Oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir plus fort. Comment vais-je pousser Gokudera à rester loin de Tamaki si je ne le fais pas?"

Le petit garçon tressaillit, les mots trouvant quelque part une corde sensible. Il leva les yeux avec lassitude vers Takeshi.

"I-il n-n'est pas si m-méchant. P-pas t-toujours."

Les yeux de Takeshi devinrent durs, et Tsuyoshi réalisa de quoi ces deux là étaient en train de discuter. Tsuyoshi était d'accord avec son fils. L'autre garçon Sawada était dangereux, mais pas comme le serait un adversaire. Cet enfant avait la capacité de détruire facilement et l'utilisait sans précaution. Sawada Tamaki devrait être tenu à l'écart des gens.

"Tu veux protéger Gokudera, n'est-ce pas?" Peu de personnes auraient remarqué la supplique dans la question, mais Tsuyoshi était le père du garçon et il l'entendit facilement. Le garçon Sawada semblait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi.

"Bien sûr", dit fermement le plus petit garçon, toutefois son expression retourna rapidement à quelque chose de beaucoup plus vulnérable et confus. "Mais je ne sais pas si je peux."

"C'est pourquoi nous allons nous entraîner", déclara Takeshi, son sourire lumineux revenant sur son visage. "Et papa va nous aider."

"Moi, je vais faire ça?", demanda Tsuyoshi, appréciant la détermination de son fils. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté de t'enseigner."

"Mais tu as dit que tu le feras quand je serais sérieux. Et nous sommes très sérieux", répondit Takeshi. Le petit brun se leva de l'endroit où il était assis et se prosterna juste devant Tsuyoshi.

"S'il vous plaît enseignez-nous, Yamamoto-san."

Tsuyoshi n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait même à envisager de prendre deux étudiants, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre Keichi et leur sensei. Mais Tsuyoshi ne savait que trop bien par le fait que son fils reflète la révérence de l'autre garçon à côté de lui que se serait soit deux élèves soit aucun.

"Très bien. Venez avec moi.", dit-il enfin. Il allait leur enseigner, mais il incomberait aux deux garçons de pouvoir apprendre le Shigure Soen Ryu.

-Break-

Les réponses étaient toutes fausses. Encore une fois.

"Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous avez été attentif pendant les cours", déclara Hana en remettant les documents aux deux garçons installés aux bureaux face au sien. Les deux garçons eurent la décence de sembler honteux, mais elle savait qu'ils ne changeraient pas leurs habitudes si elle n'y allait pas sérieusement avec eux. "Je pense que je vais recommencer à vous refaire payer pour mes services."

"C'est si mauvais, hein", dit Takeshi.

"Oui, c'est si mauvais", répondit Hana. "Je vous laisse faire une pause pendant une semaine, le temps que le singe idiot récupère, et maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien suivre. Pire que ça vous votre niveau baisse de plus en plus. Je commence à penser que vous n'essayez même pas."

"D-désolé, Hana-chan", dit Tsuna. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, imitant le grand brun, bien qu'en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle. L'image du petit brun donnait d'avantage envie de le rassurer, mais Hana en avait assez.

"Maintenant, soit vous me dites ce qui se passe ou vous payez 3.000 yens de plus", dit-elle.

"3-3,000 yens!", cria-t-Tsuna. "M-mais c'était seulement 1.500 yens-"

"C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Vous êtes en train de fabriquer quelque chose, et je ne vais pas être laissé dans le noir."

"N-nous ne s-sommes p-pas en t-train de f-fabriquer q-quoi que ce s-soit. Q-qu'est-ce q-qui te f-fais p-penser-"

"Vous venez tous les jours avec des blessures. Vous vous endormez constamment en classe. Et surtout, vous n'avez pas obtenu une seule bonne réponse sans aide en trois jours", répliqua Hana, tendant des documents couverts d'erreurs.

Takeshi rit tout bas. "On dirait qu'on s'est fait pincé."

"Oui, tu peux le dire", répondit Hana, autant agacé par le rire du joueur de baseball que par le regard déprimé sur le visage de Tsuna. Mais elle refusa de capituler. Elle n'accepterait pas des singes menteurs.

"Ce n'est pas un gros secret, mais Tsuna ne veux pas t'inquiéter", commença Takeshi. Hana fronça les sourcils, et Tsuna cacha ses yeux derrière ses cheveux sauvages. "Nous suivons une formation avec mon vieux."

"Une formation? Pour quoi?", demanda Hana, sa mauvaise humeur s'emparant d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos des mecs qui les fait penser comme des singes? Le simple fait que le singe idiot se soit blessé pour protéger Tsuna, et alors qu'il admet lui-même qu'il l'a fait uniquement pour impressionner le roi des singes, ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous monter le bourrichon et engager vous-même plus de combats pour le prochain idiot qui arrivera et vous menacera. Irie-kun est parti en Europe pour un certain temps pour montrer sa boîte car il l'a maintenant comprise grâce à ses visites au singe stupide à l'hôpital. Il n'y a aucune raison réelle pour quelque chose comme une formation extrême au point que vos études en souffrent. "

"Je pense que tu peux dire ç-", commença Takeshi.

"Non", dit Tsuna, de ce ton qui faisait se taire les autres. Ses yeux sortirent de derrière leur rideau de cheveux. Le regard qu'il offrit à Hana lui fit bloquer sa respiration. Elle pourrait presque jurer que ces yeux étaient d'un orange éclatant. "Nous ne faisons pas ça juste pour nous battre. Nous voulons être capables de protéger nos amis. Nous voulons devenir assez fort pour que ce qui est arrivé à Gokudera n'arrive plus jamais à une personne à laquelle nous tenons." Les deux le regardèrent, faisant perdre leur intensité aux yeux du petit brun qui commença à s'agiter. "J-je te promets que ne combattrons pas si personne ne tente de blesser nos amis…"

"Vraiment?", demanda Hana. Elle aimerait se battre un peu plus à ce sujet contre eux, mais Tsuna était étonnamment tenace quand il utilisait ce ton. "Je crois que je vais me contenter de ça alors. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nan", répondit Takeshi, mettant son bras en écharpe à sa place préférée sur l'épaule de Tsuna. "C'est juste comme Tsuna l'a dit."

"Alors, quel genre de formation c'est?"

"Mon vieux est un maître de kendo", déclaré Takeshi d'un ton qu'il réservait habituellement aux sujets en lien avec le baseball. Son bras quitta l'épaule de Tsuna et se transforma en une pompe de poing excitée. "La première fois qu'il nous a entrainé, il n'a pas utilisé de protection, mais nous n'avons pas pu lui faire une égratignure."

"Donc, il vous apprend à manier une épée. Pas très pratique", déclara Hana. En temps qu'arme, les épées étaient l'une des plus évidentes et volumineuses.

"Ce n'est pas grave parce que le Shigure Soen Ryu de mon paternel est imbattable."

"Et comment sais-tu ça?"

"Mon vieux l'a dit."

"Des chiffres", dit Hana. Elle s'était beaucoup trop habituée à la logique déraisonnable du joueur de baseball. "Et comment va la formation dans ce style imbattable ?"

"Plutôt bien", répondit Takeshi avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. "Je suis bloqué sur la neuvième forme. Je ne comprends pas bien ce dont papa parlait quand nous sommes arrivés à ce niveau."

"Et toi", demanda Hana au brun plus silencieux. Tsuna se raidit avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière ses cheveux.

"Oh, Tsuna n'apprend pas le Shigure Soen Ryu", dit Takeshi de manière assez désinvolte, mais il donna à l'autre garçon un coup d'œil rapide. "Papa dit qu'il n'est pas fait pour les épées."

"Pas très étonnant", déclaré Hana. L'idée du petit brun maniant une épée ressemblait à une mauvaise idée. Mais il en était de même de l'idée de Tsuna menant des combats.

"Ouais, papa a dit qu'une épée lui pèserait et qu'il aurait trop peur de l'utiliser."

"Encore une fois, pas surprenant. Avec ses attaques maladroites, il pourrait tout aussi bien finir par se couper le bras que de battre son adversaire."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça", dit Takeshi. Une affection particulière remplissant ses mots. "Papa dit que Tsuna à trop peur de blesser son adversaire plus que nécessaire et donc il rend ses attaques trop faible."

"Je vois", répondit Hana. Le petit brun avait à nouveau ce rouge attachant sur les joues. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la place?"

"Il apprend à me combattre à mains nues."

"À mains nues? Mais n'est-ce pas…" Le sourire fier sur le visage Yamamoto stoppa sa phrase. Elle soupira. Parfois, ces deux étaient pires à traiter que tous les autres singes de la classe combinés. "C'est ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez tous deux de nombreuses blessures."

"Ouep. Mais papa est vraiment impressionné. Il a dit qu'il n'avait proposé ça que pour voir la vraie puissance de Tsuna, parce qu'il pensait que Tsuna ne se retiendrait pas s'il combattait juste avec ses mains à la place d'une arme, mais alors Tsuna a fait des choses vraiment très cool, et donc papa a décidé de former Tsuna au combat à mains nues. Mon paternel n'est pas un expert dans le combat à mains nues, mais il dit que l'épéiste avait toujours besoin de se défendre, même s'il perdait son épée, il connait donc quelques petites choses. Il fait faire un entraînement de base à Tsuna dans le combat de corps à corps."

"Un entrainement au corps à corps basique", dit-elle. L'idée semblait risible et juste en même temps. "Et comment ça se passe, Tsuna?"

"Ça va bien", répondit tranquillement Tsuna, toujours rouge comme une tomate.

"Ca doit aller mieux que 'bien' si tu veux utiliser ça comme excuse pour ton horrible travail de ces derniers jours", répliqua Hana. Elle détestait quand le petit brun se mésestimait lui-même. "Si tu veux utiliser ça comme excuse pour ton horrible travail de ces derniers jours, ça ferait mieux d'aller très bien."

"Ca l'est", répondit Takeshi. "Papa dit qu'il va faire appel à une faveur pour lui trouver un meilleur entraîneur."

"Il n'a pas à faire ça", déclara Tsuna, se livrant à nouveau à cette horrible habitude. "Je peux à peine bloquer tes mouvements et je n'ai pas encore pu te frapper une seule fois."

"Ouais, mais je n'ai pas pu _te_ frapper hier", répondit Takeshi, la fierté présente dans sa voix. "Papa a dit que tu avais parcouru un très long chemin en seulement trois semaines."

"Il voulait dire to-."

"Nan. Il parlait de nous deux, et papa n'aurait pas dit ça s'il ne le pensait pas."

"Non pas que je ne n'aimerai pas entendre ce que Yamamoto-san a ou non voulu dire", coupa Hana, mettant un terme à ce qui pourrait facilement devenir une discussion sans fin. "Mais ce que je voudrais vraiment savoir, c'est où le singe idiot est parti. L'hôpital l'a libéré il y a une semaine ou presque, alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas en classe?"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent de cette manière de plus en plus agaçante.

"N-nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs", commença Tsuna. "Gokudera-san nous a vu nous entrainer avec Yamamoto-san puis il s'est enfuit."

"Papa a dit", continua Takeshi, gagnant un soupir de la part d'Hana. Si jamais elle avait un jour besoin de l'exemple d'un fils qui idolâtrait son père, elle saurait exactement où aller. "Papa à dit que Gokudera voulait probablement lui aussi devenir plus fort."

"Et donc le singe idiot est lui aussi partit se former quelque part", dit Hana. "Je ne peux pas dire que sa présence idiote me manque. Il est dangereux rien qu'en restant ici debout à polluer l'air avec ses stupides cigarettes. Il sera plus facile de se concentrer sans lui. Et vous allez avoir besoin de toute l'attention que vous pouvez obtenir, car je ne vais pas laisser vos notes dégringoler. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour laisser vos notes retomber à leur point de départ. Je n'aime pas que mon travail soit perdu."

Les deux adolescents semblèrent parfaitement terrifiés par cette déclaration, et Hana sourit.

"Nous allons commencer, les garçons."

-Break-

"Alors lequel est le mien?"

"Le plus petit. Je t'ai dit que j'entraînais mon fils moi-même. Il a tout à fait le don pour les épées tu sais", déclara Tsuyoshi alors qu'ils regardaient l'entraînement de force des deux garçons. Takeshi levait se 30kg avec peu d'effort tandis que Tsuna avait du mal à rester debout avec ceux 20kg. "Je reconnais qu'il ne paye pas mine, mais il est assez surprenant. Je ne l'ai d'abord pris que pour faire plaisir à Takeshi qui s'est fortement attaché à lui, mais plus je le formais, plus je me retrouvais à souhaiter être meilleur au combat au corps à corps pour pouvoir continuer à lui apprendre. Mais ce n'est pas mon point fort, donc je t'ai appelé. "

"Je te crois", dit son ami. "Une personne qui est parvenu a attiré l'attention de l'ancien Akai Shigure devrait être quelqu'un d'intéressant."

"Merci d'être venus de si loin, mon vieil ami. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être trop loin de chez toi."

"Une maison se trouve là où le cœur est", déclara l'artiste martial. "Et mon cœur est en train de courir ici au Japon."

"Ah, ce doux petit disciple que tu as mentionné est en mission ici alors," répondit Tsuyoshi. "La Triade commence vraiment de plus en plus tôt."

"Oui. Mais j'espère que mon influence en tant que maître pourra la persuader d'abandonner la mission pendant quelques temps. Il y a jeune, et il y a trop jeune."

"Elle pourrait rester ici", dit Tsuyoshi, son sourire aussi sérieux que ses yeux. "En contrepartie de la formation de l'ami de mon fils, je veux dire."

Les lèvres de son ami se soulevèrent en un doux sourire qui lui était caractéristique. "Mais ce ne serait pas un appel de faveur."

"Il ne devrait pas y avoir besoin de faveurs entre amis", répondit Tsuyoshi.

"Alors, je te dirais que bien que je sois soulagé au-delà des mots d'accepter ton offre, je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps. La Triade attend mon retour pour bientôt."

"Pas nécessairement. Il peut ne pas y avoir de faveurs entre amis, mais il y en a certainement entre associés. Je crois que le chef de la Triade me doit une faveur ou deux. Pouvoir t'avoir ici pendant un certain temps pourrait satisfaire cette dette."

Tsuyoshi apprécia la surprise sur le visage de son ami. Peu de personnes pourraient obtenir une telle réaction de l'artiste martiale de renom.

"Alors, c'est réglé", poursuivit Tsuyoshi avant que son ami n'ait récupéré suffisamment pour exprimer un désaccord. "Allons rencontrer ton nouvel élève."

-Break-

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leur entraînement de force dès qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient des invités.

"C'est déjà l'heure de commencer à s'affronter?", demanda le fils de Tsuyoshi, un sourire impatient s'étendant sur son visage.

"Pas encore, Takeshi", répondit Tsuyoshi. "J'ai amené l'ami dont je vous avais parlé pour rencontrer Tsuna."

"Vraiment où est-il?", demanda le fils de Tsuyoshi regardant les alentours avec enthousiasme. Le petit brun tira de façon discrète sur la manche du jeune épéiste et pointa son doigt droit vers l'endroit près de Tsuyoshi où l'artiste martial se tenait. Le plus grand garçon se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec embarra. "Oh, désolé. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là."

"Ce n'est rien. Il aurait été embarrassant pour moi d'être remarqué si facilement par une personne de votre niveau", répondit l'artiste martial.

"Hm? Mais Tsuna vous a tout de suite remarqué."

"Oui, j'ai vu", répondit l'artiste martial, observant le plus petit garçon avec un regard nouveau. Tsuyoshi avait raison. Le garçon n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, bien que cela puisse être difficile à discerner, en particulier quand le garçon rougissait et se cachait presque entièrement derrière le jeune sabreur.

"Takeshi, ne sois pas si direct avec tes aînés", le gronda Tsuyoshi. "Maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon vieil ami, Fon. Fon, voici mon fils Takeshi et son ami Tsuna."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer", dirent les deux garçons à l'unisson, même si le plus petit s'inclina profondément tandis que le plus grand ne fit que se pencher légèrement en avant.

"Enchanté moi aussi", répondit Fon, retournant les révérences par la sienne. "Si vous me le permettez, je voudrais évaluer mon étudiant potentiel."

"C'est très bien", dit Tsuyoshi. "Je dois voir comment la neuvième forme de mon fils avance."

"Si tu le dis," dit le jeune épéiste, tout son ancien empressement disparu. Le plus petit brun, Tsuna, croisa les yeux de Takeshi et lui sourit. La tension quitta les épaules du plus grand garçon, et le jeune épéiste lui rendit son sourire. "On se voit plus tard Tsuna."

Le calme et doux sourire du petit brun devient plus tendu lorsque le père et le fils eurent quitté le dojo. Fon attendit en observant la façon dont Tsuna allait réagir à la situation. En tant que maître d'arts martiaux, Fon avait appris que les premières minutes avec un étudiant pouvaient déterminer beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont irait la relation entre l'enseignant et l'élève. Jusqu'à présent, le garçon était resté figé devant Fon. Le petit brun ne faisait pas un mouvement pour s'asseoir, ne demandait pas ce qu'ils allaient maintenant faire, ne faisait aucune suggestions sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, ne cherchait pas à impressionner Fon, et le plus important, ne se demandait pas tout haut ce que d'un _nourrisson_ pourrait avoir à lui apprendre. Donc, cet étudiant n'était pas confiant, curieux, intelligent, fier, ou ignorant. Mais Fon ne pouvait pas dire si son inaction indiquait la peur ou le respect, ou si l'expression sur le visage du garçon signifiait que le garçon était malade, confus, ou paresseux.

"Tu peux m'appeler Fon-sensei", déclaré Fon, décidant de faire le premier pas. "Je te serais reconnaissant de ne jamais m'appeler maître ou Maître Fon. Une seule personne a l'autorisation de m'appeler ainsi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'offenser, mais j'ai fait la promesse il ya bien longtemps qu'un étudiant pourrait m'appeler maître uniquement si cette personne devenait mon disciple tout au long de ma vie, et comme je l'ai expliqué à Tsuyoshi-san, je ne pourrais t'entraîner que pendant un court laps de temps. "

"C-combien de t-temps?", demanda le garçon. Le bégaiement pourrait expliquer pourquoi le garçon n'avait pas parlé plus tôt.

"Peut-être un an, mais pas plus", déclara Fon. "Je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider t'améliorer d'ici là."

"J-je vous r-remercie", dit le garçon. Son sourire en rappela un autre à Fon, mais avec d'avantage d'innocence et d'honnêteté. Luce aurait aimé rencontrer ce garçon, ne serait-ce que pour voir un tel sourire sur une autre personne.

"Nous allons donc commencer. Viens à moi avec tout ce que tu as."

Le garçon hocha la tête et se jeta sans hésitation sur Fon. Fon esquiva facilement, et le garçon tourna pour porter un autre coup. Utilisant l'élan de son esquive, Fon sauta hors de la portée de l'enfant. Le garçon ne montra ni désespoir, ni surprise face à la vitesse de l'artiste martial. Au lieu de cela le garçon poussa plus fortement sur ses jambes pour tenter de l'égaler. Il en était encore loin, mais la tentative en elle-même contenait des promesses pour le futur. Fon continua d'esquiver les coups du garçon avec un effort minimal et s'aperçu avec intérêt que les coups devenaient plus nets et plus ciblée plutôt que de devenir négligés et plus désespérés. À un certain moment, le garçon balança un coup de poing en direction de Fon tandis que l'artiste martial se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, forçant Fon à sauter pour l'éviter. L'artiste martiale faillit ne pas voir le deuxième coup de poing qui se diriger en direction de sa tête, mais il se baissa et sa tête passa sous le poing. Il utilisa ensuite la poussée du bras pour projeter le garçon dans dos de l'artiste martial. Le garçon se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, tirant un poing en arrière.

"Assez", fit Fon. Comme si le mot avait coupé les cordes qui avaient tenu le garçon debout, le petit brun s'effondra en une masse épuisée sur le sol. La respiration de l'enfant inquiéta Fon sans compter que les gorgées d'air qu'il prenait sonnaient douloureuse et lourde. Il avait prévu de le laisser s'allonger jusqu'à ce que le petit brun ait assez récupéré, mais le garçon serra les dents et força sa respiration à s'égaliser. Il poussa ensuite sur ses bras, luttant pour se redresser, et après une ou deux tentatives, le jeune garçon avait placé son corps dans une version maladroite et bâclée de seiza japonais.

"Comment… j'ai…été?", demanda le garçon entre deux respirations profondes.

"Tu as peu ou pas d'endurance", déclara Fon, les mots le surprenaient lui-même. Rien au cours du combat d'entrainement n'avait laissé apparaitre que le garçon se forçait au delà de ses limites. Tsuyoshi avait plus que raison. Dans les derniers instants, le garçon avait stupéfait Fon non pas une fois mais deux. Le garçon prit les mots pour plus durs que ce que Fon l'entendait et baissa la tête pour cacher son visage.

"J-je s-sais", murmura t-il. "Je-je suis d-désolé. J-j'ai t-tenter d-d'arranger ç-ça, m-mais Y-Yamamoto-san v-voulait q-que je v-vous a-attende."

"Tu dépenses trop de force en une fois", dit Fon, poursuivant l'analyse du combat. "Et actuellement tu n'as pas assez de puissance pour te le permettre, et donc tu épuises tes réserves, ce qui te laisses sans la moindre énergie. Toutefois, tu contrôle bien tes coups, malgré le fait qu'ils manquent encore de finesse. Et tu fais un bon travail dans la lecture de tes adversaires. Tu as calculé ce coup de poing pour que je saute dans la direction de l'autre, n'est-ce pas? "

"J-j'ai p-pensée q-que s-si je v-vous a-attirais d-dans un c-coin, ç-ça p-pourrait m-marcher."

Fon fixa son nouvel élève. Le garçon avait attiré l'artiste martial dans le coin exprès. Depuis que Fon était devenu un maître d'art martiaux, personne n'avait plus guidé ses mouvements d'une telle manière, et encore moins sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Tsuyoshi pourrait s'avérer avoir d'avantage raison que ce que même l'épéiste pensait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong> : Je fais que Tsuna et Takeshi vouvoient Fon car c'est un ami de Yamamoto-san alors ils doivent inconsciemment lui donner un certain respect et savoir qu'il est fort contrairement à Reborn qu'ils pensaient tout d'abord n'être qu'un simple enfant. Le 'you' anglais est l'un de mes enfers personnels dans les traductions. Sinon, lesquels d'entre vous auraient imaginé que Fon apparaisse ici et ainsi dans l'histoire ? Moi jamais je n'aurais imaginé et perso, j'ai adoré l'idée.

En parlant de Fon, je le fais vouvoyer Takeshi mais tutoyer Tsuna. Dans ma tête, j'imagine Fon vouvoyer Takeshi pour lui montrer un certain respect dû à son père et aussi je le vois plutôt bien vouvoyer les personnes dont-il n'est pas spécialement proche. Peut-être qu'il le tutoiera plus tard, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Pour Tsuna, du fait qu'il soit au début son 'élève potentiel', ça instaure d'office une certaine proximité et que le tutoiement est mieux approprié à l'enseignement.


	8. Teachers

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, désolée pour le retard, j'étais en période d'examens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <em>Teachers<em>**

**Chapitre 8: _Les Professeurs_**

Courant au maximum de sa vitesse, le minuscule assassin suivit les instructions que la fille gentille mais laide avait reçu. La maison où la cible de l'assassin résidait se trouvait à deux pâtés de maisons. I-pin pouvait le sentir, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir grand-chose de plus que des formes floues. Il lui avait échappé dans cette école (qu'est-ce qu'un homme d'affaires faisait dans une école?), mais il ne s'en tirerait pas aujourd'hui. L'assassin ralenti et se dirigea vers la porte à un rythme plus normal. Le boss avait dit que les assassins devaient avoir l'air aussi normaux que possible, de sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais soupçonnés jusqu'à ce que la cible soit neutralisée. Dans une tentative de normalité, l'assassin sonna à la porte et attendit.

"Et bien n'est tu pas mignon", dit une femme qui lui ouvrit la porte. Non, elle était trop laide. "Es-tu un ami de Reborn? Il n'y a plus eu personne depuis cet adorable petit garçon dans son costume de vache. Je craignais que Reborn se sente seul puis-ce que ce garçon déguisé en vache n'est pas encore revenu. Entre, entre. Il sera là dans une minute. "

L'assassin fronça les sourcils. Les mots avaient peu ou pas de sens, et l'assassin se demanda quel devrait être sa prochaine action. Et si la femme venait à penser que quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait ou aurait dit trahissait un mensonge? Considérant les compétences en japonais de l'assassin, la femme aurait plus de chances d'être bernée par ses propres suppositions que par un mensonge mal formulé.

"Hai", dit l'assassin en tentant de donner un accent aussi japonais que possible. Cela sonnait encore trop rude.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant Reborn?", demanda à la femme.

I-Pin secoua la tête. Le nom de Reborn lui semblait familier, mais l'assassin avait un objectif pour le moment. La cible devait être éliminée. À ce moment, la cible descendit les escaliers. L'assassin se mit en position mais attendit jusqu'à ce que la femme ait quitté la pièce. Son maître avait dit qu'il était déshonorant de tuer une cible devant des témoins innocents, même si le boss disait qu'ils pouvaient toujours être réduits au silence plus tard.

"Oh, Reborn, j'allais justement te chercher. Quelqu'un est là pour te rendre visite", dit la femme à la personne dans les escaliers. Le nom troubla l'assassin. L'assassin ne pouvait pas se souvenir exactement du nom de la cible, mais ne sonnait-il pas plus japonais? Une autre personne, un petit enfant, fit un bond pour frapper du pied la tête de la cible, faisant ainsi tomber la cible dans les escaliers. Ainsi, le nom appartenait à l'enfant.

"Je n'attendais pas de visiteur, _Mamma_"_,_ dit l'enfant. L'assassin se demanda comment éloigner la cible des deux autres.

"Ça fait mal! Tu n'avais pas à me frapper!", s'écria le cible en relevant la tête. Il fixa l'assassin avant grogner. "Encore toi! Sors d'ici!"

"Tamaki! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un invité!", dit la femme. L'assassin ignora les mots indéchiffrables de la femme.

_"Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait. Comment oses-tu te moquer du Gyoza-Ken du Maître!",_ dit l'assassin en chinois, désirant défendre le maître. L'assassin aurait préféré avoir défendu le Gyoza-Ken la dernière fois que la cible s'en était moquée plutôt que d'avoir été embarrassé.

"Il dit qu'il est là pour te tuer", menti l'enfant nommé Reborn.

"C'est tellement agréable de te voir jouer avec les enfants, Tamaki, mais si je ne reprends pas bientôt mon travail, je n'aurais jamais préparé le dîner à temps pour quand Tsu-kun reviendra", dit la femme en quittant finalement la salle. L'assassin décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'occuper de la cible, puisque l'enfant ne semblait pas impressionner par des mots de l'assassin. Prenant une bouchée d'un petit pain gyoza, l'assassin prit une profonde inspiration et souffla. La cible se pinça le nez.

"Je ne vais pas me faire avoir encore une fois", déclara la cible avec une drôle de voix haut perchée. L'assassin avait presque envie de rire, mais se sentait quelque peu impuissant. Les cibles ne connaissaient habituellement pas le secret du Gyoza-Ken, et ils ne couvraient pas leur nez. Mais celui-ci l'avait fait, et l'assassin ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre maintenant. "Ha! Pas si malin sans ton kenpo puant! Attend qu'mes hommes soient ici! Ils vont s'occuper de toi!"

"Un patron ne devrait pas autant s'appuyer sur ses hommes", dit l'enfant en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête de la cible.

"Je suis rentré", dit une voix derrière l'assassin. En un seul mouvement, l'assassin se retourna et plaqua la personne à l'entrée au sol. La cible se mit à rire bruyamment.

"Un pas après avoir franchi la porte et tu montres déjà tes vraies couleurs, Dame-Tsuna", dit la cible, en riant encore plus fort. L'assassin examina attentivement la personne luttant pour se relever et eut le souffle coupé. Il ressemblait exactement à la cible. Confus, le regard de l'assassin alla et revint entre les deux cibles possibles, mais ne trouva aucune différence pour distinguer celui qui devrait être éliminé. La première cible se redressa et pointa son doigt vers la deuxième. "Tu devrais rester au sol. Ca te convient par-ow! Pourquoi tu as fais ça Reborn ?"

"Une envie", dit l'enfant, debout sur la tête la première cible tandis que cette cible gisait à nouveau sur le sol. La deuxième cible s'était remise debout en s'appuyant contre le mur, mais prenait de fortes et profondes respirations. La deuxième cible devait être très faible car l'attaque que l'assassin avait utilisée était de faible niveau.

"C-c'était du G-Gyoza-K-Ken?", demanda la deuxième cible. L'assassin hocha la tête. La deuxième cible sourit, et l'assassin sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui. "T-tu es a-assez b-bonne."

"Qu'est-ce que tu y connais aux arts martiaux tout d'un coup", dit la première cible en se levant à nouveau. "Arrête de parler comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles."

"Qui cible?", demanda l'assassin dans un japonais limité et haché.

"U-um… e-et bien, j-je p-pense q-que j-je peux t-t'aider," dit le second.

"Et comment exactement? Dès que mes hommes seront là, le problème sera réglé", déclara le premier.

"T-tes h-hommes?", demanda le second, s'arrêtant étonnamment sur ce point.

"Oui, mes hommes. Un futur boss de la mafia a besoin de subordonnés. Les miens vont prendre soin de cette menace."

"Non!", dit rapidement le second. "E-elle é-était… à m-ma r-recherche. S-s'il te plaît, e-excuse l-la."

"Toi? Quoi, même les marmots avec des kenpos puants peuvent te battre maintenant? Bien, c'est ton choix de funérailles", dit le premier avec un petit sourire. Il croisa ses bras et jeta à l'autre un coup d'œil supérieure. "Fais comme tu veux, mais ne dis pas que ton frère ne t'as jamais offert d'aide."

Le second hocha la tête et attrapa l'assassin avant que le premier ne puisse dire un mot de plus. L'assassin tenta de se libérer de la prise de la nouvelle cible, mais quelque chose rendait les bras de l'assassin lourds et immobilisait l'utilisateur du Gyoza Ken. Finalement, ils attinrent un parc où la nouvelle cible chuta plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur un banc. La prise se desserra, et l'assassin sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, dans une position d'attaque et un petit pain gyoza à la main.

"Pourquoi deux?", exigea de savoir l'assassin.

"F-Fon s-sensei t-te c-cherche", dit la cible, ce qui fit tomber le pain gyoza des mains de l'assassin. "T-tu e-es I-pin, n-n'est-ce p-pas?"

"Connaitre I-pin? Comment? Maître?"

"J-je s-sais où i-il e-est", dit l'étrange cible. "J-je v-vais t-t'y c-conduire. M-mais j-j'ai… b-besoin… d-de…"

Les derniers mots s'évanouirent tandis que la tête du garçon s'inclina vers l'avant. Utilisant le Gyoza Ken, I-pin fit en sorte que le garçon tombe sur le banc plutôt que sur le sol. Pour l'instant, elle allait attendre pour éliminer la cible jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse confirmer l'information. Puis elle pourrait procéder à la mission. Le Maître serait sûrement d'accord avec son raisonnement. Son projet décidé, I-pin s'assit sur le banc et attendit que la cible se réveille tout en résistant à l'envie de jouer avec les doux cheveux bruns de la cible.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, et Tsuna était de plus en plus inquiet. Le siège de Gokudera était resté vide, toutefois le brun pouvait parfois apercevoir le poseur de bombes surveiller de loin. Takeshi, Hana, et Yamamoto-san avait convenu que Gokudera reviendrait auprès deux plutôt que de se tapir au loin lorsque le kamikaze serait prêt, mais Tsuna commençait à se demander s'ils devaient vraiment se contenter d'attendre jusque-là. Tsuna avait continué de faire les <em>bentos<em> du poseur de bombes et les laissait à la porte de l'école où, heureusement, le petit brun les retrouverait vidé plus tard. Mais Tsuna se sentait de moins en moins heureux du peu de contacts qu'il avait avec l'adolescent colérique. Takeshi et Hana n'aimaient pas non plus l'absence de Gokudera. Tsuna pouvait le dire de par la façon dont Takeshi regardait le siège vide et les regards noirs qu'Hana envoyait par-dessus l'épaule de Tsuna là où Gokudera se tenait généralement lorsqu'ils étudiaient. Alors, quand Tsuna aperçu un court instant des cheveux argent à l'angle de la rue, il s'arrêta.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsuna?", demanda Takeshi.

"Je suis désolé, mais tu peux dire à Fon-sensei que je serais en retard?", demanda Tsuna. Takeshi cligna des yeux, confus. Tsuna offrit au joueur de baseball un sourire rassurant.

"D'accord", fini par dire Takeshi en souriant. Il ajouta dans un murmure, "Fais le revenir."

Son sourire disparu, Tsuna regarda son ami partir avant de revenir au coin de la rue.

"Gokudera-san, sors s'il te plaît."

Aucun mouvement ne vient, et Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'angle, comme s'il approchait un animal dangereux, mais blessé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Gokudera s'appuya contre le mur de l'allée, fumant une cigarette et paraissant comme s'il avait été là pendant un long moment.

"Que veux-tu, stupide copie?", demanda Gokudera en laissant échapper un énorme nuage de fumée.

"N-nous étions inquiets pour toi", dit Tsuna. "P-pourquoi tu ne viens plus à l'école?"

"Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller à cet endroit inutile."

"M-mais", commença Tsuna, les mots lui faisant défaut, comme toujours. Gokudera avait raison. Chaque fois ils étudiaient ensemble, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent finissait en trois minutes ce qu'Hana elle-même mettait une demi-heure à faire. Il n'avait aucune vraie raison d'aller dans une école aussi médiocre. Mais malgré tout… "Tu nous manques."

"Et alors?" dit le bombardier, soufflant une autre bouffée de fumée et cachant ses traits. "Comme si passer du temps avec des idiots comme vous en valait la peine."

"Tu ne dois pas me protéger?"

"Che, crétin", fit Gokudera avec un grognement. "Je ne laisserais jamais tomber le dixième. J'ai surveillé le périmètre."

"Oh", dit Tsuna en tentant de ne pas froncer les sourcils. "Gokudera-san… sommes-nous amis?"

"Q-quoi!", s'écria le poseur de bombes, sa cigarette tombant au sol. "P-pourquoi devrais-je être ami avec une copie stupide!"

"Tu es ami avec Irie-kun."

"Je ne suis pas ami avec lui. C'est un associé!"

"Mais Irie-kun te considère comme un ami", déclara Tsuna. Il regarda le kamikaze droit dans les yeux. "Et moi aussi."

Un rouge vif se réparti sur les joues de Gokudera, surprenant Tsuna. Le kamikaze détourna rapidement les yeux, mais ne réussit pas à cacher la rougeur qui s'étendait de plus en plus.

"Q-qui t-t'a d-demandé ça à t-toi!", cria Gokudera. Il s'éloigna du mur et de Tsuna. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis!"

"Ne mens pas,", s'écria Tsuna, les surprenant tous les deux. "J-j'ai essayé de me le dire moi aussi - que je n'avais pas besoin d'ami. Chaque fois que j'allais à l'école et que personne ne me parlait, chaque fois que Tamaki-san se moquait du fait que j'étais seul, chaque fois que j'étais victime d'intimidation et traité de perdant. J'avais ma mère, et parfois j'ai même eu Tamaki-san. Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir. Je ne crois pas les mensonges. Je ne peux pas. Et je regardais autour de moi et voyais tout le monde, et je voulais pouvoir croire que je n'en avais pas besoin, parce que ça fait mal… ça fait mal de n'avoir personne. Le plus beau jour de ma vie a été quand Hana-chan m'a dit que j'étais son ami, et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus à vouloir ou tenter de croire mon stupide mensonge. J'avais une amie. Et maintenant, je suis ami avec Takeshi et Irie-kun et toi aussi, Gokudera-san. Donc, tu n'as pas non plus besoin de mentir. Gokudera-san est mon ami. "

"J-je ne mens p-pas!", dit Gokudera, la rougeur loin de s'estomper.

"Et tu es l'ami de Takeshi et d'Hana aussi."

"Q-qui voudrait être ami avec un cinglé du baseball et une donzelle!"

"S'il te plaît, Gokudera-san", dit Tsuna. Il toucha doucement et avec hésitation l'épaule du kamikaze. "Reviens à l'école. Même si tu vas directement à ta formation ou protéger le périmètre après l'école, s'il te plaît viens en classe avec nous. Les amis aiment passer du temps avec leurs amis."

"Hum! J'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas mes amis!", dit Gokudera, ses yeux verts regardant partout autour de lui, mais évitant Tsuna. "M-mais si tu insistes, je vais garder un œil sur toi pendant les heures de cours. Je déteste les pleurnicheries, et si tu continu à faire ça, je te tuerais moi-même."

"Merci Gokudera-san", répondit Tsuna. Il sourit en se dirigeant en direction du Takesushi où Fon-sensei l'attendait. Le brunet n'eut aucune idée de combien de regards le sourire lumineux sur son visage reçu, ou que le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent abordait lui aussi son propre petit sourire.

* * *

><p>"Papa est excité pour aujourd'hui."<p>

Hana sniffa à ces mots. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui puisse rendre plus irritablement exciter Takeshi que le baseball, c'était son père.

"Excité? Pourquoi?", demanda Tsuna de manière prévisible. Le petit brun ne savait jamais ce qui se passait en dehors de son propre monde, qui semblait tourner autour des études et des entrainements avec son nouveau sensei.

"C'est la journée des parents", dit catégoriquement Hana. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Sa mère et son père allaient venir et regarderaient, mais l'école en elle-même n'allait pas changer. Elle n'allait pas travailler plus dur pour les impressionner.

"Q-quoi!", dit Tsuna. Son visage pâlissant.

"Hm? Quelque chose ne va pas Tsuna?", demanda Takeshi.

"U-um… J-je d-dois y aller", dit-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

"Aller où?", demanda Hana.

"A-aux t-toilettes ! J-je r-reviens!"

"Attend Tsuna!", dit Takeshi, mais le petit brun était déjà parti. "Il est devenu plus rapide."

"Oui", fit Hana. La vitesse de Tsuna l'avait surprise. "En quoi consiste exactement sa formation avec cet ami de ton père?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas autorisé à voir", répondit Takeshi. "Papa et le maître de Tsuna ont fait un pari sur celui qui pourrait former le mieux son élève, et nous ne sommes pas autorisés à voir l'entrainement de l'autre. Nous allons nous battre en duel dans quelques semaines pour voir qui est le plus fort."

"Les garçons", fit Hana dans un soupir.

"Ah! J'ai oublié de dire à Tsuna que Fon-sensei allait venir le voir aussi."

"Tu devras lui dire plus tard", déclara Hana tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Elle quitta la chaise de Kentaro et se dirigea vers la sienne. "Retourne à ta place avant d'avoir des problèmes."

"Oui 'man!", dit le joueur de baseball avec un large sourire. Il se précipita vers son siège, mais fut arrêté à plusieurs reprises par ces stupides fangirls. Tsuna se précipita dans la salle de classe et trébucha, causant le rire de toute la classe, mais il se leva rapidement et s'assit à sa place. La cloche sonna, et le professeur entra.

"Maintenant, tenez vous bien. Vos parents seront là dans dix minutes, mais à part ça, aujourd'hui sera une journée normale. Donc prenez vos manuels et ayez l'air occupé!", dit le professeur. Les élèves de la 1-B s'exécutèrent rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec enthousiasme. Un jeune homme nerveux entra. La salle entière se dégonfla lorsque l'homme montra tous les signes de n'être rien d'autre qu'un professeur assistant. Il se dirigea droit sur l'enseignant et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. L'enseignant eut le souffle coupé, et tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. "Nezo-sensei a fait quoi! Quand est-ce arrivé? Un remplaçant le jour de la Journée des Parents! Quelle honte…! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Bon, la classe, écoutez."

L'enseignant rougit quand il remarqua que les étudiants avaient déjà été à l'écouté de sa diatribe désemparée.

"Nezo-sensei s'est révélé être un imposteur", déclara le professeur, malgré ses joues rougies, "Il n'est pas apte à être enseignant, et donc l'école a dû se séparer de lui. Un remplaçant a été convoqué pour aujourd'hui. Je voudrais que vous le traitiez comme s'il était votre professeur. Compris? "

"Hai!", fit toute la classe à l'unisson. Hana répondit à voix basse. Elle avait toujours su que Nezo n'était rien, sinon un poseur, mais le timing de ce changement était intéressant. L'enseignant essayait de faire en sorte que les élèves agissent comme si tout était normal pour ne pas alerter leurs parents au sujet des atroces méthodes d'embauche de l'école. Un homme blond chuta sur le pas de la porte.

"Pourquoi je fais ça?", se plaignit le blond, faisant un spectacle de lui-même lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses pieds. "Est-ce la classe de première année du collège Namimori?"

"Etes-vous le remplaçant?", demanda l'enseignant.

"Je suis censé l'être?", demanda le blond. Toutes les femmes, à l'exception d'Hana et de Kyoko, poussèrent des cris aigus face au regard confus du blond. Magnifique. L'école avait remplacé un enseignant stupide pour un autre.

"Oui, je suppose", répondit le professeur. "Je dois aller enseigner l'histoire en 1-C, donc s'il vous plaît faites de votre mieux. Ignorez les parents, et vous ferez bien."

"Les parents!", s'écria le blond. "Pourquoi les parents?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, vous ferez très bien. Rappelez-vous que vous devrez aller enseigner à la 2-B ensuite."

"Attendez! C'est quoi cette histoire de parents dont vous parlez?", s'exclama le blond, mais l'enseignant et l'assistant étaient déjà partis. Le blond fixa de ses yeux verts cachés derrière ses lunettes les étudiants qui le regardaient en retour. Finalement, il sourit faiblement et se cacha derrière le bureau. "C-ciao. En fait en anglais, ce serait 'hello', n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça importe ce que ça vaut en en anglais", dit Gokudera en arrivant finalement, en retard.

"Smokin' Bomb Hayato!", s'exclama le jeune homme blond. Gokudera sortit immédiatement les dynamites qu'il utilisait pour le bluff.

"Qu'est-ce que le chef des Chiavarone fait ici?", exigea de savoir Gokudera.

"C-calme-toi", dit le blond en levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Je-je suis le remplaçant de ton professeur d'anglais."

"Mais ce n'est pas censé être un cours de science?", demanda Takeshi.

"Ouais", fit l'un des autres singes. La plupart des filles foudroyèrent du regard la pauvre âme.

"E-Et bien, n'est-c-ce pas la classe de première année du collège Namimori?", demanda le blond.

"C'est l'une d'entre-elles", dit Hana. Les regards noirs se tournèrent vers elle.

"L'une d'elles?"

"Oui. C'est pourquoi elle est appelé 1 - _B",_ continua Hana en ignorant facilement les regards mortels. Le blond avait plus de potentiel que Nezo, et c'est pourquoi elle avait envie de lui donner autant de chances que possible. Sa maladresse lui rappelait Tsuna, et elle s'en voudrait si Tsuna se sentait aussi perdu que cet homme était et qu'elle ne l'aidait pas.

"Oh," dit le blond en parcourant la salle du regard. Il repéra Tsuna. Tsuna se tendit sous le regard de l'homme, mais le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant. "Tout va bien. Ca doit être un changement de programme parce que c'est la classe où je devais être."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu informer l'étrange blond que le professeur principal avait expressément dit qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun changement, la porte se rouvrit et les parents entrèrent.

"Good morning", fit le blond. "Je suis le nouveau professeur d'anglais, Dino-sensei."

De nombreuses mères poussèrent des cris aigus lorsque l'homme se présenta, cris repris par leurs filles présentes dans la classe. Hana soupira. Aujourd'hui allait définitivement être une journée intéressante.

* * *

><p>Aucun son n'avait jamais été aussi céleste que celui de la cloche qui sonna pour signaler la fin du cours. Dino avait seulement une demi-idée de ce qu'il faisait et avoir plusieurs paires d'yeux fixés sur lui n'aidait pas. Mais il devait avoir fait un bon travail, compte tenu des visages déçus présents sur la moitié des élèves de la classe. Dino sourit et élabora un plan avec son regard fixé sur son petit frère. Il allait impressionner le nouvel élève de Reborn.<p>

Reborn avait demandé (et qui aurait cru que le tuteur de Dino aurait un jour demandé quelque chose à son élève autrefois sans espoir?) à Dino d'essayer de montrer au garçon à quoi un vrai boss ressemblait. Bien sûr, le tueur à gages avait également marmonné quelque chose à propos de ressources limitées, mais Dino avait compris que le tueur à gages comptait sur lui. En temps que boss, le nouvel élève de Reborn allait dans la mauvaise voie et Reborn avait espéré qu'un bon modèle de ce rôle pourrait guider l'enfant dans le droit chemin. Malheureusement, Dino avait prit un mauvais départ. Le tueur à gages avait tiré sur Dino, lui éraflant le bras, quand le blond avait renvoyé ses subordonnés à l'hôtel et ensuite eut quelques accidents. En peu de temps, le garçon avait défini Dino comme maladroit, comparant le boss Chiavarone au frère de sang du garçon qui dormait chez un ami ce soir-là. Dino avait été surpris d'entendre qu'il existait un second héritier possible pour les Vongola, mais il n'avait pas osé demander plus sur le sujet. Pas après que les yeux de Reborn se soient durcis et que le garçon n'ait eu le nez cassé contre le plancher. Plus inquiétant encore, Reborn avait guéri le garçon, ce qui rendait évident à Dino que la fracture du nez n'était pas intentionnel. Tout sujet qui pouvait faire perdre à Reborn le contrôle de sa force (Dino oserait presque penser que Reborn avait perdu le contrôle de _lui-même)_ était un sujet qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. La nuit s'était terminée avec le garçon ignorant complètement le patron Chiavarone.

Lorsque Reborn avait ordonné à Dino de venir au collège Namimori avec Romario, Dino s'était rapidement exécuté, espérant obtenir une seconde chance avec le garçon que le boss Chiavarone considérait déjà comme son petit frère. Non pas qu'il ait prévu d'avoir à se faire passer pour un professeur, mais les instructions que Reborn avaient laissé à Dino étaient très claires. Ou tout du moins aussi claires que la capacité de Dino et Romario à déchiffrer les kanjis japonais. Seulement Reborn continuait à tester Dino, même après que le hitman soit devenu le tuteur de quelqu'un d'autre. Déterminé à ne pas décevoir à nouveau son ancien précepteur, Dino avait rapidement traduit la note avec l'aide de Romario et s'était précipité à l'école. D'une manière ou une autre, Tamaki serait impressionné par le patron Chiavarone. Dino captura les yeux de Romario et donné le signal à son subordonné. Romario fit son chemin à travers la foule de parents depuis l'endroit où l'homme moustachu s'était tenu debout puis sorti de la salle de classe par la porte arrière. Dino mit en place son plus charmant sourire (celui dont Reborn a dit une fois qu'il pouvait convaincre les chats de nager) quand Romario apparu à nouveau de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée la salle et leva le pouce en direction de son patron.

"Très bien", déclara Dino avant de continuer quand il eut l'attention de presque toute la classe. "Vous avez maintenant période de libre. Vous pouvez discuter entre vous."

Le chaos éclata tandis que les parents se dirigeaient vers leurs enfants et que les étudiants se déplaçaient pour se retrouver avec des amis ou des parents. Dino se retrouva soudain entouré par des mères et leurs filles. Il garda le sourire et avec son charme poussé à son maximum et réussit à se défaire des griffes des femmes et parvint au siège près de la fenêtre. Trois autres personnes étaient assises autour du siège et de la personne assise dessus, mais tous les autres élèves leur donnaient un large espace, malgré que de nombreuses femmes regardent le groupe avec l'envie.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Suis-je un enseignant cool ou pas?", demanda Dino.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?", exigea de savoir Smokin' Bomb Hayato, l'une des trois personnes entourant le siège. Dino avait d'abord été surpris quand il avait vu le jeune mafieux entrer dans la classe, mais Reborn avait un bon œil pour juger le potentiel. Smokin' Bomb' Hayato était un élément trop imprévisible pour que la plupart des _familigias_ n'envisage de le prendre chez eux, mais compte tenu du fait que le jeune mafieux avait le même âge que le nouvel étudiant de Reborn et qu'il possède un grand potentiel, Dino comprit pourquoi Reborn avait fait venir le jeune mafieux. Mais Dino était plus qu'un peu impressionné par son petit frère. Le garçon était parvenu à ce que cet élément imprévisible reste assit à son bureau pendant tout le cours et sans qu'il n'attaque le boss des Chiavarone pourtant suspect en donnant au mafieux colérique un regard significatif. Le regard n'était pas intimidant, comme Dino avait à demi-prévu qu'il soit, mais un mélange de supplication et d'ordre ferme. Le genre de regard qu'un vrai patron utilise. Le garçon n'était pas aussi sans espoir que ce que Reborn en avait dit.

"J'apprend à connaître mon petit frère", dit Dino en se rapprochant pour parler à son petit frère resté assis.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un autre frère", fit un grand brun que Dino avait appris être Yamamoto Takeshi. "Pourquoi tu ne nous présente pas?"

"M-mais j-je n-ne l-l'ai j-jamais v-vu a-avant", dit le petit brun. Le rejet blessa Dino, mais le désorienta également. Était-ce lui ou ne le garçon semblait plus petit aujourd'hui qu'hier? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce bégaiement? Les suppliants yeux bruns se tournèrent vers le Smokin' Bomb.

"Débarrasse-toi du stupide patron des Chiavarone toi-même," dit le mafieux furieux. Dino fronça les sourcils. Si c'était de cette manière que Smokin' Bomb traitait son patron, Dino était heureux de ne pas avoir recruté l'adolescent au caractère emporté.

"Boss? Chiavarone? Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez?", demanda la seule femme du groupe, une certaine Kurokawa Hana. Dino avait apprécié ses précédentes tentatives pour l'orienter et approuva le fait que la jeune fille intelligente s'associe à son petit frère.

"On dirait un jeu", fit Yamamoto Takeshi. L'explication de l'adolescent stupéfia Dino, et il se retient à peine de rire à haute voix. Son petit frère avait quelques subordonnés intéressants.

"Vous faites la fête ici", dit une nouvelle voix. Un homme qui avait une forte ressemblance avec Yamamoto Takeshi se joignit à eux. "C'est comme ça tous les jours, Takeshi?"

"Hé, papa. Tu es en retard", fit Yamamoto Takeshi, confirmant les soupçons de Dino.

"Bonjour, Yamamoto-san", dit Kurokawa. La jeune fille l'examina Dino d'une manière qui aurait fait remuer n'importe quelle personne qui n'aurait pas déjà été entrainée par Reborn. "Pour répondre à votre question, ce chaos n'est pas habituel."

"Hahaha," le père se mit à rire. "C'est bon à entendre. Aujourd'hui _est_ un jour spécial."

"Exactement. C'est pourquoi les enseignants ont décidé de laisser cette heure de cours libre", déclara Dino en remettant son charmant sourire.

"C'est gentil de leur part", dit le père. "Alors, qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis Dino, le nouveau professeur d'anglais," Dino dit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère. "Et le grand frère de Tamaki."

Un changement subtil frappa l'air, et Dino se raidit. Des yeux noirs et tranchant firent que Dino attrapa par réflexe son fouet et prit une position défensive contre l'homme qui quelques instants auparavant, avait été un père joyeux et gentil. Maintenant l'homme avait l'aura d'un tueur qualifié.

"Donc, vous êtes le grand frère de Tamaki", dit l'homme dangereux. "Pas de Tsuna."

Dino dû faire un effort conscient pour ne pas reculer. Le jeune boss n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait au sujet du frère de Tamaki qui faisait réagir les gens de manières si étranges, mais Dino pensa qu'il ferait mieux de le découvrir rapidement, afin d'éviter d'autres de conversations en terrain miné.

"Je suis sûr que le frère de Tamaki est un bon gars", dit Dino, son charmant sourire se morcelant. "Mais moi et Tamaki avons un lien spécial, n'est-ce pas?"

Tamaki secoua la tête, laissant Dino blessé et sans amis parmi les loups. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentit avec tous les regards noirs le clouant sur place, l'accusant et exigeant pénitence pour quelque péché inconnu. En comparaison, Dino se sentait plus à l'aise au cours de réunions avec des _familigias_ hostiles. Ironiquement, le regard noir le plus sympathique qu'il recevait venait de the Smokin' Bomb, et seulement parce que l'éclat avait une touche de colère réticente et confuse.

"J-je ne s-suis p-pas T-Tamaki-san."

Dino cligna des yeux. Il répéta les mots dans sa tête. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il articula les mots et nota vaguement que les regards noirs disparaissaient pour être remplacés par des échanges de regards et des expressions interrogatives. Encore une fois, Dino cligna des yeux, et les mots prirent finalement un sens.

"VOUS ÊTES DES JUMEAUX!", hurla Dino. La salle entière se calma, et chaque regard fut une fois de plus porté sur Dino.

"Vous ne le saviez pas?", demanda Yamamoto Takeshi, et Dino pouvait presque lire la pitié sur le visage de l'adolescent, mais le jeune boss avait d'autres choses à se préoccuper. Tamaki et son frère étaient jumeaux. Quand Dino avait entendu parler du frère de Tamaki, le jeune patron avait supposé, comme toute personne ayant un semblant de bon sens, que le garçon devait être un frère cadet. Peut-être d'un an ou deux plus jeune, bien que les signes pointaient d'avantage vers une différence d'âge de cinq ans ou plus. Mais des jumeaux? Les jumeaux amenaient une surabondance de problèmes avec eux. Décider lequel des jumeaux serait le successeur posait toujours problèmes, bien que le plus simple serait de prendre par défaut le plus âgé. Le principal problème avec les jumeaux résidait dans le fait que la différence d'âge de seulement quelques minutes laissait la possibilité de faire un choix. Peu de gens diraient que l'âge ou l'expérience était un facteur important dans leur cas, ainsi la décision concernant le successeur pourrait être faite sur les compétences et le talent. Et toute décision prise pourrait aussi provoquer des disputes et être sujette à des débats. Pas étonnant que les Vongola aient fait de leurs héritiers jumeaux un secret. Les _Familigias_ se seraient déchirées au cours de ces disputes. Mais encore… des jumeaux!

"Vous êtes jumeaux?", dit Dino.

"Nous l'avons déjà établi", déclara Kurokawa. "Avez-vous un genre de blessure à la tête?"

"Le dixième et Dame-Tsuna sont jumeaux", dit le Smokin' Bomb irrité. "Est-ce que c'est difficile de faire passer ça à travers ton crâne?"

"Allez-vous bien?", demanda Romario, apparaissant derrière son patron. Le reste de la pièce, ne comprenant de quoi le groupe parlait, retournèrent à leurs conversations et leurs préoccupations. Se redressant, Dino se prépara à ce qui devait être fait. Il s'inclina ensuite profondément.

"Je suis désolé", dit le patron blond. "Je n'avais aucune idée que Tamaki avait un jumeau."

"Je pense que c'est évident vu la manière dont vous avez paniqué", répondit Kurokawa, lui souriant de manière amusée. Dino se retient à peine de pousser un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que le groupe ne semblait plus comme sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, mais réalisant son erreur, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi ils avaient réagi comme ils l'avaient fait. Dino examina le jumeau de Tamaki, ce qui lui permit de réaliser que le garçon qu'il avait pensé avoir un réel potentiel pour être un grand patron n'était pas l'étudiant de Reborn, mais un autre garçon tout à fait différent. Le brunet offrit un sourire hésitant à Dino. Le blond comprenait maintenant la réaction de Reborn à la simple mention de ce garçon. Comme son ancien tuteur devait être frustré d'avoir à former un gamin gâté quand son frère jumeau avait tellement plus de potentiel.

"Je suis désolé de poser une telle question juste après mon erreur, mais je sens que je le dois", dit Dino en utilisant son discours le plus poli, comme d'un patron à un autre. Il avait besoin de connaître la réponse à sa question afin de comprendre le raisonnement du neuvième Vongola pour avoir choisi l'autre jumeau plutôt que celui-ci. "Qui est le plus âgé, toi ou ton frère?"

"M-moi", dit le petit brun. Dino classa l'information pour plus tard, le mystère de la décision du neuvième Vongola s'épaississant plutôt que de diminuer.

"Je dois m'excuser à nouveau", dit Dino, s'abstenant avec peine de rougir de son énième faux-pas dans les cinq dernières minutes. "Je n'ai pas demandé ton nom. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis Dino. Et tu es?"

"J-je suis S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi", fit le brunet, son sourire devenant plus chaleureux une seconde plus tard. "H-heureux d-de v-vous r-rencontrer."

"Je te l'assure", déclara Dino en s'inclinant à nouveau devant le garçon. "Le plaisir est pour moi."

En regardant le visage du petit brun tourner au rouge, Dino sut qu'en temps que patron, il y avait peu de phrases qu'il ait un jour dite qui contenaient en elles autant de vérité que celle-ci.


	9. Slips of the Tongue

**Note de la traductrice** : Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il répond à une question que beaucoup m'on posé à propos d'un certain sujet (Cf : « Comment faire une annonce tout en restant vague en 10 leçons » ^^) C'est aussi un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (surtout la fin) alors j'espère que vous apprécierez. Encore une fois, les réponses aux reviews anonymes se font sur ma page perso.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <em>Slips of the Tongue<em>**

**Chapitre 9:_ Le Lapsus_**

* * *

><p>Un lambeau de maîtrise de soi était tout ce qui se dressait entre cet imbécile de Dino et une balle dans sa tête. Reborn aurait dû savoir que son idiot d'ancien élève trouverait un moyen de mal interpréter les kanji et se retrouverait dans la mauvaise salle de classe. De toutes les situations, Reborn avait le plus craint celle-ci, mais il n'était pas parvenu à l'empêcher. Ces kanji avaient été une terrible erreur. Et comme si la situation actuelle n'était pas suffisante, sa tétine brillait. Un autre arcobaleno était à portée, et si l'enfant assassin qui en avait eu après son élève était une indication, Reborn savait exactement lequel.<p>

"Bonjour, Reborn", dit une voix calme reconnaissable. Reborn n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

"Ciaossu", dit-il aussi calmement que possible. "Ton élève est-elle parvenue à éliminer sa cible?"

"Non, elle est encore inexpérimenté, et elle va donc rester ici au Japon pour s'entraîner."

"Je vois", répondit Reborn. Il se demanda vaguement où la jeune fille restait, mais l'information était peu pertinente à ses fonctions actuelles. Normalement, Reborn faisait en sorte de connaître toutes les actions et la localisation de toute personne dans un rayon de 80 kilomètres, qu'ils aient des liens mafieux ou pas, mais dernièrement, Reborn avait peu de motivation à suivre quoi que ce soit en dehors des faits et gestes de la _familigia _grandissante de son élève. Le morveux agissait comme si la quantité supplantait la qualité et acceptait chaque demi-cerveau qui montrait la moindre trace de loyauté ou de force, et pourtant ce même stupide morveux refusait de poser un deuxième regard sur Gokudera Hayato. Le gosse faisait de tout plan ou toute tentative du tueur à gages pour améliorer la _familigia_ du morveux un échec avec ses crises de colère et explosions répétées. Reborn serra ses minuscules poings, sachant qu'il aurait encore une fois à utiliser les flammes du soleil pour permettre aux marques de ses ongles de cicatriser.

"Es-tu ici en mission?"

La question mit chaque nerf de Reborn à bout. Reborn dût saisir son fedora pour imiter un semblant de calme. Le mot "mission" n'était pas celui que le tueur à gages utiliserait pour décrire sa situation actuelle. "Tourment" incarnerait bien mieux la situation.

"Si tu me le permets mon vieil ami", dit l'autre arcobaleno, "tu sembles assez affligé."

Reborn foudroya l'autre un sombre regard noir, mais un calme sourire fut sa seule réponse.

"Tu pourrais te sentir mieux si tu en parlais."

Cette fois-ci, Reborn ricana. Comme si parler allait changer la situation et tout à coup faire disparaitre tous les problèmes. L'information était trop précieuse pour être révélée et discutée dans le but de faire _se sentir_ mieux une seule personne.

"Nous pourrions être en capable de trouver une solution si nous en discutions", dit l'autre. Reborn était souvent fier de lui-même pour être illisible. La seule personne qui n'ait jamais assez bien lu Reborn pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du tueur à gages avait été le seul et unique arcobaleno du ciel. Et maintenant, son sang-froid s'était si sérieusement effondré qu'un autre pouvait facilement voir à travers lui.

"Je ne veux pas", répondit Reborn, ne se souciant pas que la réponse semble enfantine. Il aurait plus tôt fait de tirer dans la tête de l'autre plutôt que de succomber à la position dégradante de demander de l'aide. Il était le hitman numéro un mondial, et il n'avait pas besoin de _parler._

"Est-ce au sujet de ton élève?" Le regard noir de Reborn fut une nouvelle fois ignoré tandis que l'autre prenait une profonde inspiration. Le souffle expiré sonnait un peu comme celui que l'autre utilisait avant de commencer un combat. "J'avais entendu dire que la Neuvième Vongola t'avait envoyé en mission pour former le patron de la Dixième génération et que le garçon vivait au Japon. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici ou que tu saches pour I-pin. Es-tu inquiet pour ton élève? Est-il en difficulté de quelque sorte? "

Reborn savait ce que l'autre faisait. L'explication de longue haleine en invitait une en retour, mais le tueur à gages refusait toujours de se conformer.

"Ou peut-être que le problème est l'élève lui-même," dit l'autre, poursuivant sa tentative d'attirer Reborn dans la conversation. Le tueur à gages fixa son regard noir sur son idiot d'ancien élève qui continuait de discuter avec l'ancien faible. "Savais-tu que j'ai pris un nouvel élève? D'après ce que j'avais entendu, je m'attendais à avoir des problèmes pour faire qu'I-pin s'adapte au fait que j'ai un nouvel élève, mais elle a plutôt bien accepté le garçon. Elle reste collée à lui quand elle le peut et aime faire des combats d'entrainement avec lui. Il a déjà progressé au-delà du point où ces combats sont davantage des jeux que des entrainements sérieux, mais il lutte encore avec elle quand elle le demande. Il est vraiment gentil avec elle. "

Le tueur à gages ne fit aucun mouvement. Il allait ignorer l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'autre arcobaleno abandonne et s'en aille.

"Je me souviens qu'à une époque, je pensais que je ne prendrais jamais d'élève. Trop de temps est consommé dans le mentorat et pour guider un autre, et je pensais que je pourrais utiliser ce temps pour quelque chose de plus précieux. Comme la formation de mon propre corps ou pour trouver un moyen de sortir de notre malédiction partagée. Mais ensuite j'ai vu l'un de mes compagnon accepter une étrange requête et commencer le tutorat d'un jeune garçon sans-espoir. Chaque brève rencontre que j'ai eue avec cet étudiant de mon compagnon m'ont montré de plus en plus de progrès. Le changement chez le garçon à rapidement fait onduler les liens passés de l'étudiant et du professeur pour affecter une bonne partie de l'Italie et d'autres parties de l'Europe. J'ai observé ce compagnon faire de son temps ce que je ne pouvais pas, n'avait pas fait avec mon propre temps. Et alors, quand j'ai découvert une petite fille orpheline dans un village reculé, je ne pouvais que penser à ces ondulations qui pourraient se produire si je la recueillais et la formais. Je l'ai donc fait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment regretté mon choix. Mais ce choix est celui que je n'aurais jamais fait si je n'avais pas vu ce compagnon devenir le soleil dans la vie d'un jeune garçon."

Les mots inutiles apaisèrent la lourdeur qui s'était d'elle-même blottie dans la poitrine du tueur à gages, mais elles lui donnèrent aussi plus de poids. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, Reborn en était venu à apprécier le fait d'enseigner. Il travaillait dur pour gagner un frémissement de fierté et de plaisir qui accompagnait chacune des réalisations faites par son élève. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où une lumière éclairerait l'intérieur de ses yeux de l'élève et chérissait chacune des fois où son élève se tournait vers lui pour obtenir des conseils. Et il y avait _ce_ moment, le moment où son élève se précipita sans hésiter, sans un regard en arrière pour se rassurer ou se forcer, et fit ses premiers pas vers l'indépendance. Ces exemples, _ce_ moment, donnaient une raison à Reborn d'aller lui-même de l'avant, parce que le tueur à gages avait construit quelque chose au lieu de le détruire.

"Et maintenant", continua l'autre, "j'ai un autre étudiant, et je commence à me demander comment j'ai pu un jour considérer que guider un autre était une perte de temps. Qu'est-ce que le vent sans quelque chose à souffler?"

Le tueur à gages suivi les déplacements de son ancien élève, faisant mine de regarder l'idiot maladroit aller cette fois dans la bonne salle de cours et charmer professeur stagiaire pendant le changement de classe. Le charme de l'idiot fonctionna, et l'élève-enseignant se déplaça bien volontiers vers la classe du faible, uniquement pour se retrouver désespéré en voyant le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur. Reborn sourit moqueusement. Au moins cet idiot d'ancien élève pouvait parfois faire la bonne chose.

"Donc ton étudiant étudie ici?", demanda l'autre.

S'efforçant à ne pas serrer les dents, le tueur à gages continua de regarder son ancien élève saluer son élève actuel et d'ignorer l'autre arcobaleno. L'autre allait bientôt abandonner et partir.

"Le mien étudie ici."

La tête de Reborn pivota extrêmement rapidement dans la direction de l'autre, ce qui fit instinctivement changer sa position à l'autre arcobaleno et se préparer à la défense.

"Quel est le nom de ton élève?", exigea Reborn, soupçonnant de plus en plus fortement dans le fond de son esprit que l'autre en savait plus que ce qu'il disait. Mais l'expression curieuse de l'arcobaleno de la tempête indiquait que le commentaire n'était pas lié à une intention malveillante, mais que l'autre n'avait aucune idée de la crainte qui lentement remplissait le tueur à gages. L'autre ne savait pas combien Reborn voulait continuer à être aveugle de ce qu'il avait remarqué au cours des quelques dernières brèves rencontres avec l'ancien faible. Combien la réponse devait être le nom de n'importe quel étudiant, sauf celui-là. Combien parfaitement vulnérables le commentaire, ces quatre mots, l'avait laissé. Reborn n'avait jamais voulu prier pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter la réponse qu'il savait venir. L'autre regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres de l'école, et Reborn n'osa pas suivre le regard. Un sourire tendre s'étendit sur le visage de l'autre lorsque l'arcobaleno de la tempête répondit, le nom résonnant dans la tête de Reborn.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>"Alors c'est ici que vous mangez à midi", déclara Yamamoto-san. "Je dois dire, j'adore."<p>

"Ouais, c'est génial n'est-ce pas?", dit Takeshi, son bras trouvant son chemin autour de l'épaule de Tsuna. Tsuna avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de ce bras et sourit au geste. S'appuyant légèrement contre le bras, Tsuna leva les yeux. Il aimait à quel point le ciel semblait proche ici. Et il aimait venir ici sur le toit avec ses amis chaque fois que le temps était particulièrement clair. "Nous ne venons pas venir ici tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, non? Et maintenant c'est l'heure de manger! Tu as apporté les sushis, papa?"

"Bien sûr", dit l'homme en prenant le sac sur ses épaules. "En fait je pensais que je pourrais faire une démonstration aux parents des amis de mon garçon!"

"Mes parents auraient adoré voir ça", dit Hana, assise sur une caisse qui avait été déclarée sienne la première fois les quatre étaient venus ici. "Mais ils ont dû retourner au travail. Si ça ne pose pas de problème, je serais ravie de garder une partie de vos sushis pour eux."

"Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander", répondit Yamamoto-san. "Et pendant qu'on y est, comment sont vos parents?"

"Ma famille est inutilement compliquée", déclaré Gokudera, appuyé contre le mur.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça avec tant de désinvolture?", marmonna Tsuna, espérant à moitié que le poseur de bombe l'entende et s'explique, mais soit sa voix était trop faible soit Gokudera l'ignora. Considérant les réponses du poseur de bombe à des questions similaires, il avait probablement ignoré le marmonnement de Tsuna.

"Et la tienne?", demanda Hana, faisant glisser l'attention de Tsuna loin de Gokudera pour la seule question indésirée du petit brun. Malheureusement, Hana ne laisserait jamais Tsuna s'en sortir en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre. "Mes parents étaient impatients de rencontrer ta mère."

"E-elle est avec mon frère", dit Tsuna.

"Et ton père?", demanda Hana, ne voyant pas les deux Yamamoto se durcir à la question. Tsuna se sentit lui-même se raidir et la colère bouillir sous sa peau.

"Hana", dit Tsuna se battant pour gagner le contrôle de ses émotions tourbillonnantes. Il offrit à Hana un sourire qui de toute évidence la perturba d'avantage qu'il ne le rassura. "Ne me pose jamais de questions sur lui."

Au lieu de donner son habituel commentaire désinvolte ou demi sarcastique, elle hocha la tête.

"Merci", dit-il, bannissant les pensées de _lui_ très, très loin dans le fond de son esprit.

"Oh, Tsuna, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose", dit Takeshi, son sourire habituel calmant complètement Tsuna. Le petit brun laissa tomber le sourire forcé et interrogea du regard le joueur de baseball. Le sourire s'élargit. "Quelqu'un d'autre est venu te voir."

Avant que Tsuna n'ait pu demander qui, quelque chose de mou frôla son estomac et fit sortir un "HIEE!" de sa bouche. La chose remua sous sa chemise, et le cri se changea en grognements, puis il devint un fou rire tandis que les chatouilles augmentaient. Finalement, la chose sorti la tête du col de la chemise de Tsuna et lécha la joue du brun.

"Lichi arrête", fit Tsuna. Il tapota le mignon singe blanc sur sa tête. Un sourire éclaira l'adorable visage en forme de cœur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Fon-sensei?"

"C'est le cas", dit une voix derrière Tsuna. Il se tourna rapidement et vit le petit artiste martial à l'angle du toit. Fon bondit de la clôture et atterri sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Il s'inclina poliment. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour", répondit Hana en retournant la révérence. "Je suppose que tu dois être le Fon-sensei. Mon nom est-"

"Kurokawa Hana", dit l'artiste martial. "Tsuna vous a souvent mentionné."

"F-Fon-sensei", fit Tsuna, retrouvant sa voix, "que faites-vous ici?"

"Je voulais voir comment était mon élève à l'école", dit Fon.

"O-oh", répondit Tsuna dont le visage chauffait.

"Tu as été bon", déclara Fon. "J'aurai aimé avoir emmené I-pin afin qu'elle puisse voir comment on se comporte au collège."

Tsuna se cacha derrière ses cheveux, sachant que son maitre d'arts martiaux pouvait voir ses joues rougir. Le garçon sentit une main caresser sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière sa frange et put voir un doux sourire sur le visage de son sensei.

"Je suis content que tu sois ici, mon vieil ami", déclara Yamamoto-san. "Au moins il y aura quelqu'un ici qui appréciera ma technique."

"Voulez-vous dire que ça ne serait pas notre cas?", demanda Hana.

"Vous, les jeunes, n'appréciez pas les choses de la façon dont nous gens plus âgés le faisons", expliqua Yamamoto-san.

"Plus âgés?", demanda Hana. Elle jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Fon. "Tu es plus vieux?"

"Je suis plus âgé qu'il n'y parait", déclara Fon. Tsuna n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'âge de Fon-sensei, puisque l'artiste martial était un peu comme Reborn. Les deux hommes étaient plus il n'y paraissait. Le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil à son sensei.

"Fon-sensei?", demanda Tsuna. Les calme yeux noirs se tournèrent vers lui." Vous allez… vous allez bien?"

"Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas?"

"Vous… vous semblez troublé", dit Tsuna, l'incertitude soulignant ses mots. Fon lui tapota de nouveau la tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", répondit Fon. Tsuna cru presque voir une tristesse confuse dans les yeux de son sensei.

"Il est temps de commencer le spectacle", déclara Yamamoto-san, le couteau et le poisson en main.

"Attendez!", cria-Tsuna. Tous les yeux sur le toit se tournèrent vers lui, le mettant ainsi mal à l'aise. Mais il continua. "Quelqu'un d'autre arrive."

"Che, il n'y a personne à proximité du périmètre", déclara Gokudera.

"Si Tsuna le dit, il doit y avoir quelqu'un. Attend une seconde, papa", dit Takeshi. Gokudera foudroya le joueur de baseball, mais il n'argumenta pas. Le kamikaze se raidit soudainement et ses yeux verts s'élargirent. Ils rétrécirent en direction de la porte su toit. Les autres regardèrent aussi en direction de la porte. De brusques bruits de pas sonnaient comme si quelqu'un montait les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et révéla une figure joyeuse encadrée par des cheveux bruns.

"Tu es là, Tsuna", dit sa mère avec un sourire soulagé. "Je t'ai cherché partout."

"Maman!", dit Tsuna en se précipitant vers sa mère. "Je pensais que tu étais avec Tamaki."

"Je l'étais", dit-elle. "Mais il voulait passer du temps avec ses amis et donc il a dit que je devrais rentrer à la maison. Mais j'ai pensé que je devais trouver Tsuna et le lui dire d'abord."

La tristesse dans sa voix poussa Tsuna à avancer vers sa mère et à lui prendre la main. Il avait espéré que son frère serait content que leur mère visite la classe de Tamaki, puisque Tamaki s'était bruyamment plaint l'année dernière que Nana ne devrait pas prendre la peine d'aller dans la classe de Tsuna. C'est pourquoi Tsuna s'était précipité hors de sa classe et avait fait en sorte que sa mère aille dans la classe Tamaki plutôt que celle de Tsuna. Mais Tamaki était de plus en plus comme leur père. Serrant les dents, Tsuna repoussa ces pensées.

"Tu peux passer le déjeuner avec nous", dit Tsuna. "Yamamoto-san était sur le point de nous montrer sa technique de découpe pour les sushi."

"Wow. Ca semble passionnant!", dit-elle.

"Maman", dit Tsuna en montrant tour à tour chacune des personnes sur le toit. "Voici Yamamoto Takeshi et Yamamoto-san son père. Gokudera-san. Et-"

Tsuna s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à présenter son sensei. L'artiste martial avait quitté l'épaule du garçon.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Tsuna?", demanda sa mère.

"Il me cherchait", expliqua Fon. Il se tenait devant la mère de Tsuna et s'inclina. "Mon nom est Fon. C'est un grand plaisir de rencontrer la mère de mon élève."

"Élève?", demanda la mère de Tsuna avec un sourire sincère. "Tu t'es trouvé toi-même un tuteur comme Re-"

"Oui, voici mon sensei Fon", dit Tsuna en interrompant sa mère. L'intuition qu'il avait appris à ne pas ignorer lui disait de ne pas la laisser prononcer ce nom ici. "Tout le monde, je vous présente ma mère."

Hana se leva pour saluer la mère de Tsuna en même temps que Fon retournait sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

"Bonjour", dit la jeune fille. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sawada-san. Mes parents avaient hâte de vous rencontrer, mais je vois que votre enfant gâté vous a retenu."

"Hana-chan!", s'écria-t-Tsuna.

"Donc, tu dois être la fille au bento pourpre," dit la mère de Tsuna. Le mot "bento" tira haut et fort la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Tsuna.

"Oui", répondit Hana. "Et je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les bentos. Mes parents voulaient aussi à vous remercier. Ils peuvent à peine croire à que la mère que quelqu'un d'autre puisse faire un déjeuner pour les amis de son fils."

"J'aime cuisiner, et d'ailleurs Tsu-"

"Yamamoto-san, vous ne devriez pas commencer?", demanda Tsuna. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter son intuition pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère termine cette phrase.

"Je peux attendre encore un peu", dit Yamamoto-san, plaçant le poisson sur la planche à découper. "Je dois dire que la nourriture que vous faites rivalise avec celle de ma défunte cher Mako."

"Vous êtes trop aimable", dit Nana en rougissant, "mais je trouve difficile de croire que votre fils ait partagé l'un de mes bentos avec vous. Les garçons en pleine croissance ont tendance à ne rien laisser derrière eux."

"Non, on ne le fait pas", déclara Yamamoto-san. Tsuna voulait protester qu'il partageait sa nourriture, pour une raison quelconque il n'aimait pas les sourires partagés entre les deux parents, mais il ne le fit pas. Sa mère ne souriait pas comme ça très souvent. "Mais ce n'était pas Takeshi qui m'a fait goûter votre délicieuse cuisine. Votre fils a apporté un bento pour moi et son sensei il y a environ une semaine. Tsuna est un garçon très poli. Il a beaucoup plus de bonnes manières que mon garçon."

"Ce n'est pas gentil, papa", dit Takeshi, mais le sourire sur son visage n'avait pas changé.

"Je suis sûr que Takeshi-kun est un bon garçon aussi", déclara Nana. De nombreux commentaires de Nana sur la façon dont elle aimerait rencontrer ses amis firent écho dans la tête de Tsuna. Tsuna décida qu'il inviterait rapidement Takeshi et les autres pour que Nana puisse cuisiner pour eux, quand Tamaki ne serait pas là. "Mais voilà qui explique pour qui étaient les bentos rouge, jaune et bleu foncé."

"Vous voulez dire que Tsuna vous demande de faire de la nourriture sans vous dire pour qui?", demanda Hana, ses yeux se réduisant.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu penses-" Nana se coupa et elle offrit à son fils un sourire malicieux qui rempli Tsuna d'effroi. "Mon fils est si mignon!"

"Il peut l'être", dit Hana. "Y a-t-il un raison pour que vous disiez ça maintenant?"

Nana continuait de sourire, et Tsuna lui envoya un regard suppliant. Dommage que sa mère ait déjà pris sa décision.

"Tsu-kun ne m'a jamais demandé de faire des déjeuners pour ses amis", expliqua t-elle. "Il m'arrive de les faire parce parfois Tsu-kun reste levé trop tard pour étudier ou pour jouer avec le tuteur Tamaki pour pouvoir le faire lui-même."

"Lui-même?", demanda Hana, sa surprise se reflétant sur un grand nombre des visages sur le toit.

"Il se lève tôt tous les matins pour faire assez de nourriture pour chacun de ses amis. Il est en train de devenir un formidable chef cuisinier. Mama est si fière", poursuivit Nana. Tsuna aurait voulu que le toit s'effondre et le laisser tomber à travers quelques étages.

"Vous dites que la _copie_ du dixième fait ces bentos?", demanda Gokudera, sa voix sonnant comme s'il étouffait.

"Wow. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient si bon goût", dit Takeshi.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? La mère du dixième est un chef hors pair!"

"Tellement flatteur!", s'exclama Nana. "Vous les garçons êtes si gentils."

"Alors la personne qui a fait les bentos depuis le début c'est Tsuna, pas vous?", demanda Hana une fois sa voix clarifiée. Nana hocha la tête.

"Comme il est très bon, je devrais laisser Tsuna m'aider au restaurant de temps en temps", déclara Yamamoto-san.

"C'est un assistant merveilleux", dit Nana.

"Maman!", gémit Tsuna. Il était sûr que son visage ne pouvait pas être plus chaud. Il avait tort. Hana, Takeshi, Yamamoto-san, et même Gokudera se tournèrent vers lui avec des versions différentes d'émerveillement dans leurs yeux. La chaleur sur son visage augmenta de quelques degrés, et Tsuna les cacha de sa vue à l'aide de ses mèches de cheveux.

"Il n'ya aucune raison pour toi de te sentir gêné", fit un murmure à côté de Tsuna, et le garçon se souvint trop tard que son sensei était encore sur son épaule. "Je suis sûr que tes amis peuvent désormais profiter d'avantage de leur nourriture en sachant que leur proche camarade a passé tant de temps et de soins pour la préparer."

"Ouais", dit Takeshi en se déplaçant pour se tenir à côté de Tsuna. Si Fon n'était pas sur l'épaule de Tsuna, Takeshi y aurait sans doute placé son bras. "Tu aurais dû nous le dire depuis le début."

"Typiquement Tsuna", déclara Hana dans un soupir. "Tu devrais avoir mieux à faire que mentir à tes amis. Mais si tu continus de faire ces bentos, je pense que je vais laisser passer pour cette fois."

"V-vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop efféminé?", demanda Tsuna. Il s'était préparé à un peu de taquinerie et beaucoup de rires. Toute personne qui avait appris qu'il aimait cuisiner s'était impitoyablement moquée de lui, spécialement _lui._

"C'est pourquoi tu es une copie stupide", déclara Gokudera, détournant le regard de Tsuna. "Les meilleurs chefs dans le monde sont des _hommes."_

"Il a raison", dit Yamamoto-san. "La prochaine fois que tu viendras à Takesushi, prépares-toi à me montrer si tes compétences s'étendent aux sushis. Ca serait agréable d'avoir deux paires de mains supplémentaires pour les jours de grande affluence au lieu d'une seule."

"Qu'en penses-tu, Tsuna? Tu veux essayer de faire des sushis avec moi et papa?", demanda Takeshi. Tsuna regarda le joueur de baseball avant de regarder les alentour de la toiture et s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une chaleur très familier le remplissait.

"Oui", répondit Tsuna, ramenant son regard vers Takeshi. "Les sushi ont l'air très amusant à faire."


	10. Fighting Another's Battles

Chapter 10: _Fighting Another's Battles_

Chapitre 10:_ L__utter Pour Les Combats Des Autres_

Encore à moitié endormi, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux pour voir une tâche. La tâche lui apparu peu à peu appartenir à un plafond, tandis que son cerveau enregistrait la douleur dans sa tête et son ventre. Selon son sensei, il devrait fermer les yeux et feindre l'inconscience jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pleinement compris la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais Tsuna ne _sentait_ pas de réel danger et pouvait presque reconnaître le plafond comme étant le sien, même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir son lit sous lui. La douleur lancinante dans sa tête ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer assez longtemps pour être sûr de quoi que ce soit, et il se leva donc afin de s'assoir et s'assurer que la chambre était la sienne. Son examen s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur une petite silhouette se trouvant à moins d'un mètre devant lui. Son intuition avait tout à fait tort.

"R-Reborn, qu-qu'est-ce qu-que t-tu f-fais l-là?", demanda Tsuna, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de la personne.

_"_Je suis venu pour vérifier ton travail_"_, déclara l'enfant tueur à gages, et Tsuna ne pensait pas qu'il puisse accéder à la fenêtre à temps pour s'échapper. Il aura à s'en remettre à la clémence du tueur à gages (si l'enfant démon en avait une).

_"_Je-je suis d-désolé", dit Tsuna. Sa crainte grandissante l'empêchant d'accompagner sa déclaration d'une révérence. "A-aujourd'hui c-c'était l-le J-jour des P-parents, et H-Hana a ai-aider, mais j-j'ai é-été o-occupé."

"Occupé à faire quoi?", demanda Reborn d'un ton faussement calme. Une colère contenue régnait, cachée sous ces paroles.

_"_Je-j'étudie les a-arts m-martiaux. J-je n-ne g-gênerai p-pas T-Tamaki-san c-comme ç-ça." Tsuna avait espéré que la mention de Tamaki pourrait calmer un peu Reborn, puisque Reborn était le tuteur de Tamaki, pas de Tsuna. Le démon devrait être davantage inquiet pour Tamaki que pour le frère du garçon. Mais la colère empira. Et son intuition fonctionnait manifestement mal car Tsuna ne ressentait toujours aucun danger envers lui.

"Arrête."

"A-arrête?", demanda Tsuna. "Arrêter quoi?"

"Les arts martiaux_"_, dit Reborn. "Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études si tu ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour la_ familigia."_

"Non", dit fermement Tsuna. Cette chaleur se rependait sous sa peau tandis qu'il faisait face au démon. Le démon sortit un pistolet de derrière lui et le pointa vers Tsuna. Et son intuition continuait à ne pas fonctionner, car alors même que Tsuna luttait pour ne pas fuir dans l'autre direction à la vue de l'arme à feu dans ces mains particulièrement capables, il ne pouvait pas étiqueter le pistolet comme une menace.

"Pourquoi pas?", demanda à savoir le tueur à gage.

"Pp-parce que j-je n-ne p-peux p-pas!", dit Tsuna. La chaleur avait disparu sous ce regard noir intense. _"_Je-je suis-"

"Ne t'excuse pas. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas."

"P-parce que", dit Tsuna, les mots venant plus facilement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, "J-je veux ê-être plus fort."

"Tu peux tout simplement me demander de te tirer dessus", dit le tueur à gages. Tsuna pouvait dire qu'une part de ces mots vraie. Mais une demi-vérité était toujours un mensonge, alors Tsuna secoua la tête.

"J-j'ai b-besoin de d-devenir f-fort par m-moi-même. C-ces balles ne s-sont pas pour moi."

Le pistolet pointa le sol, et Tsuna crut voir les épaules du démon s'affaisser un peu. Un scintillement vert apparu et atterri sur Tsuna. Tsuna tomba à la renverse, en s'attendant à de la douleur, mais à la place un petit caméléon vert grimpa sur la tête de Tsuna.

"Léon", dit Reborn, un ordre intégré dans le nom. Bien. Le caméléon était l'animal de compagnie personnels du tueur à gage, Léon. Léon tira la langue et resserra sa prise autour du cou de Tsuna, où il avait décidé de se percher. Tsuna ne comprenait pas la décision du caméléon, mais il senti que c'était important. "Très bien. Reste."

"T-tu pars?", demanda Tsuna.

"Oui. Pourquoi? Tu veux que je reste?"

"N-non", répondit Tsuna, craignant ce que le démon aurait ferait s'il disait oui. "M-mais à p-propos d-de m-mon t-travail?"

"C'était parfait."

"Q-quoi!", fit Tsuna, la surprise bataillant avec sa confusion. "Mais j-je pensais que… p-pourquoi t-tu m-m'as r-réveillé ?"

"Parce que je voulais."

A ces mots, le tueur à gages disparu. Tsuna ne comprenait pas le démon, mais là encore, cela coûterait probablement toute sa santé mentale de le faire.

* * *

><p>Réduisant la distance avec le désordre de cheveux bruns, il bondit et attaqua. Les cheveux bruns rencontrèrent son arme, mais le métal ne rencontra rien de solide. Sa proie avait esquivé et fuyait dans l'autre sens. Il lui donna la chasse, mais la proie était plus rapide aujourd'hui qu'hier. Un bâton lumineux, un explosif, tomba vers lui, mais il le frappa pour l'éloigner, et il explosa à une distance suffisante pour être ignoré. Plus tard, il mordrait à mort celui qui avait décidé de détruire les biens de Namimori.<p>

"Q-qu'est-ce q-que j-j'ai f-fait, H-Hibari-san?", cria sa proie d'une voix aigue, mais Hibari l'ignora. La proie savait exactement pourquoi Hibari la chassait. La proie fuit dans une impasse, et Hibari visa le cou de la proie d'un de ses tonfa. L'attaque rata et frappa le mur. Une batte effleura les cheveux d'Hibari tandis que celui-ci esquivait ce qui aurait dû être l'attaque surprise d'un herbivore. Le second tonfa frappa la chair molle, et l'herbivore supplémentaire derrière lui poussa un gémissement et laissa tomber la batte de baseball. La proie prit cette opportunité pour frapper Hibari à l'estomac. Le mouvement était plus contrôlé et calculé qu'hier, mais Hibari l'esquiva facilement. La frappe n'avait pas la férocité de celles de la veille. L'herbivore supplémentaire fit un autre swing avec la batte, mais Hibari pénétra dans le mouvement et son premier tonfa le suivit. Le coup à la nuque rendit inconscient l'herbivore qui ne cessait d'interférer.

"Takeshi!", s'écria la proie, attrapant l'herbivore avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Les yeux de la proie passèrent d'effrayés et écarquillés à féroce et aiguisé. C'étaient différents de la sauvagerie qu'ils avaient montré hier, mais le désir de détruire cette proie augmenta. "Pourquoi l'as-tu blessé?"

"Il s'est interposé dans notre combat", répondit Hibari. Il frappa, son tonfa rencontra des mains nues. Le regard avait disparu, remplacé par une confusion misérable, mais Hibari balança le deuxième tonfa en direction de l'estomac de la proie. La proie se retourna alors pour qu'il frappe son dos alors qu'au même moment les yeux étaient de retour. La proie avait pris le coup pour protéger l'herbivore. Ainsi, l'herbivore était son déclencheur. Hibari ramena derrière lui son tonfa pour un nouveau coup, mais la proie le tenait d'une main de fer. Rapidement, le deuxième tonfa fut coincé dans d'autre main de la proie.

"Pourquoi veux-tu me battre?", demanda la proie. La question irrita Hibari. Il lâcha son deuxième tonfa et se rapprocha de la proie. Il se tourna pour que son coude frappe le visage de la proie, mais celle-ci se pencha et roula avec l'herbivore pour se mettre hors de sa portée. Hibari se déplaça pour frapper cette fois le cou de la proie, limitant ainsi la quantité de temps et l'espace dont la proie disposerait pour l'éviter, mais la proie bondit en avant et saisit le second tonfa. La proie accrocha un pied autour d'une des chevilles d'Hibari et tenta de projeter le préfet. Hibari renforça ses jambes et utilisa sa main libre pour récupérer de force son premier tonfa. Reculant pour tirer le tonfa loin d'Hibari, la proie perdit son équilibre à cause de son pied toujours accroché à la cheville d'Hibari. La proie tomba, ce qui la sauva de la prise de la main et entraîna Hibari dans la chute. Les deux touchent le sol l'un au dessus de l'autre, leurs pieds encore enchevêtrées. La proie enroula soudain son second pied autour de la cheville d'Hibari et les fit tous deux rouler. Avec un mouvement rapide de plus, la proie s'assit littéralement sur Hibari.

"Nous n'avons pas enfreint les règles de l'école", déclara la proie devenant prédateur. "Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué?"

"Ceux qui feignent d'oublier les accords seront mordu à mort", répondit Hibari, brisant l'emprise et remettant le prédateur à sa place de proie. La proie resta sagement en arrière et évita les tonfas qu'Hibari avait immédiatement saisis de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés sur le sol.

"Quelle promesse?", demanda à la proie en esquivant chaque coup de tonfa avec un style de plus en plus reconnaissable. "Je n'ai pas promis de te combattre! Attend… C'est Tamaki qui t'as parlé?"

Hibari s'arrêta. Ses yeux gris sombre examinèrent la proie devant lui. Kusakabe avait mentionné une étrange paire de jumeaux qui, bien identiques en génétique, n'avaient rien de semblable dans leur comportement et ne passaient pas de temps ensemble. Le brun au corps mince tomba de nouveau. Il s'assit en prenant de grandes respirations hachées. Les yeux qui avaient excité le préfet étaient devenu brun foncé, toute trace d'esprit combatif avait disparu. Ils contenaient une défaite qu'Hibari trouvait déplacée. Quelqu'un d'autre avait battu ce pas-vraiment-un-herbivore au-delà du point de soumission. Hibari rangea ses tonfas et se mit à la recherche de l'herbivore lâche qui avait osé faire semblant d'être un adversaire de taille.

"A-attend", dit la mauvaise proie. "Q-qu'est-ce q-que m-mon f-frère a p-promis?"

"Un combat", répondit Hibari.

"I-ici. E-et m-maintenant", dit celui qui fut sa proie avec une tonalité d'herbivore. Hibari ne voyait pas la nécessité de répondre. Le pas-vraiment-un-herbivore abordait de manière désinvolte l'expression distincte de la défaite, et cela agaçait Hibari qu'il n'en était pas responsable. "H-Hibari, t-tu v-vas b-blesser T-Tamaki-san?"

"Les menteurs doivent être mordu à mort."

"S-si j-je m-me b-bats contre t-toi, t-tu l-laisseras T-Tamaki-san t-tranquille?", demanda le pas-vraiment-un-herbivore-. Hibari manqua de ressortir ses tonfas, se retenant seulement par la pensée qu'il avait déjà attaqué un adversaire sans méfiance. Au final, cet adversaire prometteur n'était rien mis à part un herbivore.

"Tu ne pourras pas le sauver, herbivore", dit Hibari. "Il a une promesse à remplir."

"S-s'il te plaît", demanda l'herbivore, les yeux autrefois farouches frémissant d'un plaidoyer pathétique. "T-Tamaki ne v-voulait p-pas di… T-tu t-t'es b-battu a-avec m-moi. I-il a p-promit un c-combat et t-tu m-m'as c-combattu."

"Tu n'étais pas le combattant qui m'a été promis."

"B-bats-toi e-encore c-contre moi a-alors", dit l'herbivore. Les yeux bruns commençant à s'aiguiser de nouveau pour redevenir ces yeux passionnants. "J-je vais t-te c-combattre au-aussi longtemps qu-que t-tu le v-voudras. M-mais n-ne p-poursuis pas Tamaki-san."

Les yeux résistaient à Hibari, et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Mais ces yeux lui promettaient également du plaisir, un vrai combat contre cet être parfois herbivore. Le préfet ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'un adversaire lui avait donné autant de peine que celui-ci. L'herbivore lâche l'avait seulement intéressé. Celui-ci, qui avait eu des traits identiques et des compétences dont l'autre ne pouvait pas rêver, _l'excitait._

"Combat-moi", répondit Hibari. L'herbivore devint quelque chose d'autre et fit face au préfet, et Hibari sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p>Les nouvelles blessures auraient dû surprendre Hana, mais elle s'y attendait depuis que Tsuna avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Takeshi. Tsuna se préparait pour un autre combat, même s'il ne pensait pas consciemment à une telle chose. Pourtant, elle voulait connaître les détails, surtout quand le singe stupide et Takeshi étaient arrivés en retard en classe avec un mot d'excuse de l'infirmière. Tous deux abordaient plusieurs blessures et avaient refusé de regarder en direction de Tsuna. Apparemment, celui que Tsuna avait combattu avait battu les deux autres. Mais que Tsuna ait gagné contre l'adversaire ou non, ça elle n'en était pas sûre. Il avait sans aucun doute eu assez de blessures pour dénoter une perte, mais il avait immédiatement inspecté les deux autres lorsqu'ils étaient entrés sans un soupçon de culpabilité. Elle se préparait à interroger le petit brun alors que la classe se dispersait pour le déjeuner, mais un visage inattendu l'arrêta.<p>

"Attend, Hana", fit Kyoko. "Tu pourrais venir déjeuner avec Tamaki et moi aujourd'hui?"

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas le supporter", répondit Hana. Elle avait trouvé le morveux repoussant quand tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de cette racaille était qu'il pensait que sa meilleure amie était sa propriété, mais elle avait malheureusement depuis appris à en connaître d'avantage sur lui, au travers de Tsuna. Toute personne qui traitait un frère qui l'aime si chèrement avec un tel mépris et dégoût devrait être derrière les barreaux ou effacé avant qu'il ne puisse polluer d'avantage la société.

"Je sais", dit la jeune fille mignonne, frottant nerveusement ses pieds au sol. Hana regarda par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille pour voir Tsuna traîner Takeshi et le singe stupide en direction de la porte. Les deux le suivaient à contrecœur et en continuant d'éviter de regarder le visage du petit brun. Elle voulait aller à leur suite et donner à ces deux idiots d'un morceau de sa pensée. Tsuna pourrait facilement mal interpréter la situation, arrivant à la conclusion qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui les avait bouleversés, et finir par se blâmer pour leur comportement. "J'espérais que tu pourrais venir avec moi. Nous n'avons pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment."

Hana lutta pour ramener son attention vers la jeune fille. Kyoko avait commencé à s'agiter avec inquiétude. La fille mignonne avait raison. Depuis qu'Hana s'était rapproché de Tsuna, la grande fille avait trouvé moins de temps à passer avec Kyoko. Le temps que toutes deux passaient ensemble avait déjà prit un coup avant ça, lorsque ce morveux avait commencé à sortir avec Kyoko et monopoliser le temps de la jeune fille mignonne. Hana pouvait à peine avoir quelques instants avec la jeune fille avant que le marmot ne vienne et ne lui ravisse son amie. Et une fois qu'Hana avait compris qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec les trois garçons (elle comptait Irie, même s'il était encore à l'étranger) et parfois même le singe idiot, elle avait cessé d'essayer de voir sa meilleure amie. Et Hana pouvait dire par la façon dont Kyoko ne pouvait rester immobile que l'idole féminine du collège Naminori avait besoin de sa meilleure amie.

"Je ne m'approcherai pas à moins de dix mètres de ce _morveux_"_,_ dit Hana, le dernier mot craché dans une tentative précipitée pour ne pas dire quelque chose de pire. Il était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle Kyoko avait retrouvé sa terrible habitude de gigoter. "Tu vas venir avec moi."

"Mais Tamaki veut que je-"

"Il t'a dis que tu devais le rejoindre pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui?", demanda Hana pour stopper les mots détestés qui allaient sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

"Non, mais…"

"Bon. Il n'est pas venu te chercher non plus," continua Hana. Le roi des singes s'attendait probablement à ce que Kyoko vienne à lui et pensait qu'il valait mieux passer son temps ailleurs. C'était le bon moment pour éclater la bulle du roi des singes. "Alors tu vas venir manger avec moi."

Les yeux noisette s'élargirent, et Hana réalisa la profondeur de l'abîme qui en était venu à la séparer de sa meilleure amie. Heureusement, elle avait maintenant une chance de réparer leur amitié. Et une certaine exposition au meilleur des jumeaux Sawada ne ferait pas de mal à l'autre fille.

* * *

><p>Les trois garçons sur le toit se tournèrent lorsque la porte du toit s'ouvrit. Kyoko se sentait intimidé par le trio de regards et résista envie de se cacher derrière Hana. La plus grande fille n'aurait pas approuvé que Kyoko se cache de ses nouveaux amis.<p>

"Dites-moi que vous avez commencé sans moi", dit Hana en s'avançant vers les trois. Un visage trop familier sourit timidement aux des deux filles, surprenant Kyoko par le contraste de ses expressions par rapport à celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dessus.

"La copie idiote a insisté pour qu'on t'attende", déclara le délinquant de la 1-B. Kyoko ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui, pas même son nom.

"Mais c'était dur d'attente pour manger nos bentos", enchaina Yamamoto. Le sourire du joueur de baseball lui donnait l'air sympathique de près, et l'envie de se cacher diminua lentement avec la présence combinée de ce sourire et du sourire penaud sur le visage familier qui s'était adouci avec ces mots avant de disparaitre sous l'ombre des cheveux bruns. Bien que le froncement de sourcils du délinquant maintenu cette envie.

"Et si je n'étais pas venu?", demanda Hana en s'asseyant à côté de ce visage familier. Kyoko suivi tranquillement l'exemple de sa meilleure amie.

"Tsuna à dit que tu allais venir", rétorqua Yamamoto comme si l'explication clôturait la discussion. Hana souffla un peu, mais n'argumenta pas plus. Elle prit un bento posé sur sol à côté de l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Kyoko réalisa pour la première fois qu'Hana n'avait pas apportée son déjeuner sur le toit. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la plus grande fille, Kyoko vit le déjeuner bien préparé et se demanda qui l'avait apporté. La nourriture n'avait pas l'air d'être du style que préparerait d'Hana.

"Qu'est-ce que la petite-amie du dixième fait ici?", exigea de savoir le délinquant. Le ton fit immédiatement se raidir Kyoko. Les mains de l'idole de l'école serrèrent sa jupe et elle s'efforça de ne pas trembler. Les amis de Tamaki ressemblaient tous à ça.

"Elle a besoin d'une pause avec le morveux", déclara Hana. Elle posa une main sur celles de Kyoko. Le touché calma la jeune fille aux cheveux brun clair. "Et je te tolère bien."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, donzelle?", cria le délinquant en tirant quelques pétards.

"G-Gokudera-san, s-s'il te p-plait", dit une voix familière sur un ton d'un non familier. Le délinquant regarda l'autre garçon, mais rangea ses étranges bâtons.

"Alors, avec qui vous êtes-vous battus ce matin?", les interrogea Hana. Kyoko se demanda ce que signifiait cette question quand les garçons y réagirent de manière étrange. Gokudera se figea avant de se lever et de s'éloignés du groupe en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'un périmètre. Le jumeau de Tamaki resserra son emprise sur ses baguettes et se mordit les lèvres. Le sourire de Yamamoto tomba avant de revenir à plein régime.

"C'était Hibari", répondit Yamamoto. Son ton était assorti à son sourire trop brillant. "Gokudera et moi avons été éliminés après à peine deux minutes de lutte. Hibari a dévié les feux d'artifice de Gokudera et l'a touché avec, puis il a esquivé ma batte et m'a frappé dans l'estomac avec son tonfa."

"Et Tsuna?", demanda calmement Hana comme si la réponse ne la surprenait pas. C'était probablement le cas. Rien ne surprenait Hana.

"Je ne sais pas", avoua Yamamoto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "La prochaine chose que je sais est que j'étais dans le bureau de l'infirmière."

"Et vous n'avez pas demandé?" La voix d'Hana contenait un tranchant que Kyoko avait rarement entendu. Hana réservait habituellement ce ton pour quand Kyoko faisait quelque chose que la plus grande jeune fille pensait être incroyablement stupide. Hana l'avait utilisé lorsque Kyoko avait commencé à sortir avec Tamaki.

"Non", répondit Yamamoto. Il devrait faire attention à l'énergie qu'il mettait à se frotter l'arrière de la tête où il pourrait finir par s'arracher les cheveux.

"Alors c'est à moi de le faire", déclara Hana. Le jumeau de Tamaki se raidit. "Qui a gagné?"

"M-moi…", répondit la voix familière d'un ton anormalement calme. Kyoko senti sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, mais aucun des autres ne montra de signe de surprise.

"Comment ?", continua Hana. "Je doute de notre estimé préfet abandonne un combat comme ça."

"L-la c-cloche a s-sonné qu-quand j-je l'ai f-frappé, e-et i-il m'a d-dit d-d'aller e-en c-classe. I-il v-veut qu-qu'on se b-batte à n-nouveau p-plus t-tard", répondit la voix étrangement calme.

"Et tu vas le faire?"

"O-oui," dit-il, affaissant ses épaules d'une manière que n'aurait jamais fait Tamaki.

"De quoi t'as t'il menacé?", demanda Hana. Le jumeau de Tamaki se tassa d'avantage.

"I-il n-n'a p-pas…"

"Ne mens pas. Tu ne te battrais pas contre quelqu'un sans raison", déclara Hana. Le petit brun plaça ses baguettes dans le bento à demi-vide et leva la tête pour révéler des yeux brun suppliants. Hana soupira. "Très bien. Fais juste en sorte de ne pas le laisser aller trop loin. Je ne veux pas avoir à te rendre visite à l'hôpital."

La mâchoire de Kyoko, qui venait à peine de se refermer, s'ouvrit de nouveau. Hana n'avait jamais reculé devant personne. Quand elle posait une question, elle attendait une réponse et n'abandonnait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait. Kyoko n'avait jamais vu Hana lâcher prise sur quelqu'un, sauf la propre mère de la plus grand jeune fille. Mais le jumeau de Tamaki avait stoppé la forte volonté de la jeune fille d'un seul regard.

"S-Sasagawa-chan, t-tu v-vas b-bien?"

L'expression inquiète n'aurait pas dû s'ajuster à ces yeux bruns, mais elle le faisait. Elle le fait si bien. Kyoko aurait souhaité qu'elle apparaisse plus souvent. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec un claquement, et Kyoko sursauta au bruit soudain. Elle regarda en direction de l'entrée du toit, se demandant si le délinquant effrayant était de retour. La personne qui avait fait irruption sur le toit regarda Kyoko et lui rappela l'une de ses découvertes les plus récentes. Les souhaits étaient des choses sans espoir.

"Kyoko, je t'ai cherché partout! Que fais-tu ici au lieu d'aller à la zone 1?"

"Elle mange son déjeuner", répondit Hana. Le calme inébranlable de sa meilleure amie avait manqué à Kyoko. "Ou du moins c'est ce que nous faisions jusqu'à ce que tu nous interrompes si rudement."

"Kyoko ne déjeune pas avec qui que ce soit en dehors de moi, c'est compris?", grogna Tamaki avant de s'avancer vers eux et saisir fermement Kyoko par le bras. "Ne penses jamais à manquer le déjeuner avec moi."

"Laisse la tranquille", s'exclama Hana. Elle se leva et essaya de se placer entre Tamaki et Kyoko. Mais Tamaki tira Kyoko plus près de lui, déjouant le plan d'Hana.

"Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire, alors vas coller ton nez dans des affaires de quelqu'un d'autre", répliqua Tamaki en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Kyoko. "En outre, tu ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec moi."

"Je n'ai pas peur d'un morveux gâté", déclara Hana. Une main jaillit et la gifla assez fort pour la jeter au sol. La vue de la meilleure amie à la forte volonté de Kyoko sur le sol et serrant le côté droit de son visage fit tourner le monde de l'idole de l'école et chanceler les genoux déjà affaiblis de la jeune fille. Kyoko remarqua à peine un 'Hana' inquiet prononcé quelque part qui fit écho à celui sur ses lèvres avant que de la scène ne devienne floue.

"Ne m'appelle_ jamais_ comme ça", rugit Tamaki, ces mots deviennent la seule chose solide dans le monde de Kyoko. Les prochaines paroles se brouillèrent, mais Kyoko pouvait dire qu'il insultait sa meilleure amie et lui donnait un nom horrible, et Kyoko ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que le garçon qui avait bloqué la jeune fille tombée sous ses coups de pied assez violents pour la pousser dans l'inconscience ne tente ensuite de cracher sa meilleure amie. La tentative fut déjouée par une main qui attrapa le fluide corporel avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la jeune fille inconsciente. "Toi? Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire?"

"Personne ne blesse mes amis", déclara la réplique exacte du premier. "Pas même toi, Tamaki-san."

Tamaki la repoussa et sourit.

"Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose à ce sujet Dame-Tsuna", répondit-il. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour prendre son arme favorite. "Et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de t'enseigner cette leçon."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong> : Désolée pour le long retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à franchir le passage avec Hibari. Pour ceux qui lisent aussi la fic sur Naruto et qui ont remarqué que sa publication avait continué, c'est parce que j'ai plusieurs chapitres en avance alors je n'ai pas eu besoin de ralentir la parution.


	11. Two Different

Chapter 11: _Two Different_

Chapitre 11: _Deux différents_

Il devait les arrêter. Les deux derniers héritiers vivants du sang des Vongola ne devraient jamais se combattre dans une vraie bataille. Quand il avait envoyé le gamin après la boîte, il avait voulu une confrontation, pas un combat. Les répercussions d'un combat entre les deux garçons pourraient déchirer les Vongola, et l'entièreté du monde de la mafia. Mais ce combat ne pouvait pas être arrêté, seulement reporté. Et Reborn ne croyait pas aux problèmes remis à plus tard. En outre, son élève pourrait apprendre quelque chose de l'autre jumeau. Lorsque le morveux aura perdu, peut-être sera t-il plus réceptif aux enseignements de Reborn. Même un tueur à gages pouvait espérer.

Le morveux se jeta sans réfléchir sur son frère. Le choc peint les traits du morveux quand le faible évita facilement l'attaque. Serrant fermement le poing-américain cuivré, le morveux tenta un nouveau crochet à son frère qui l'esquiva avec un effort minimal. Reborn tira son fedora au dessus de ses yeux mais sans toutefois bloquer sa vision. La formation de Dame-Tsuna avec Fon permettait à l'ancien faible de continuer d'esquiver les coups de poing de plus en plus erratiques du morveux. Chaque pas de l'ancien faible montrait que chaque instruction qui lui avait été donnée avait été prise à cœur et pratiquée une multitude de fois. Oui, les formes et les positions n'étaient pas d'un niveau bien supérieur à celles que possèderait un débutant avancé, mais l'ancien faible avait une bonne connaissance des bases. Et le morveux n'avait aucune chance contre son frère autrefois faible. Et à en juger par les regards sur les visages des spectateurs, la différence de compétences était plus qu'évidente.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête de bouger!", s'écria le morveux tandis qu'un autre coup de poing manquait sa cible. Reborn fronça les sourcils. Le morveux n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser ses jambes. En dehors du mode de la Dernière Volonté, le marmot dépassait le pathétique. "Arrête de fuir comme un lâche."

"Promets-moi que tu ne la blesseras plus", dit Dame-Tsuna d'un ton étonnamment calme. Mais le tueur à gages pouvait entendre un avertissement sombre caché sous les mots. "Et je ne te ferais pas de mal."

"Je ne vais rien te promettre, Dame-Tsuna", répliqua le morveux, oublieux de sa position actuelle. Les deux garçons étaient arrivés dans le coin le plus éloigné du toit se trouvant face à la porte. "Elle est à moi alors je peux faire ce qui me plait avec elle."

"Elle n'est pas une chose", dit l'ancien faible. Il esquiva un autre coup de poing. "C'est une personne."

"Ca… ne change… rien", répondit le morveux, son souffle devenant plus lourd et plus irrégulier à chaque seconde. Son frère n'avait aucun trouble dans sa respiration. "Elle est… encore… mienne."

"Je suis désolé", dit Dame-Tsuna si doucement que Reborn dû recourir à la lecture des lèvres. En un instant, l'ancien faible se tenait derrière le morveux. Le morveux arrêta son coup à mi-parcours, ayant perdu de vue son adversaire. Dame-Tsuna ne donna pas au morveux une chance de le trouver. L'ancien faible saisit le bras du morveux, le tordît dans son dos, et poussa le morveux contre la clôture.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que tu crois faire? Lâche-moi!", cria le morveux en se débattant, mais loin de réussir à briser l'emprise.

"Promets-moi que tu vas laisser Kyoko et Hana tranquilles."

"Je t'ai dit que je ne te promettrai rien!", grogna le morveux. "Reborn! Je sais que tu es quelque part à m'espionner. Dépêche-toi de tirer!"

L'ancien faible se tendit, reconnaissant de toute évidence ces mots pour ce qu'ils signifiaient. Un stylo dans sa poche brilla et changea de forme. Léon sortit rapidement de la poche de Dame-Tsuna et s'assit sur l'épaule de l'ancien faible. Un coup de langue attira sur le petit lézard l'attention des deux garçons.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?", s'écria le morveux.

"Léon? J-je ne sais pas. La nuit dernière, Reborn est venu me voir. Léon est resté et en quelque sorte, il m'a suivi à l'école", dit l'ancien faible.

"Rends-le à Reborn. Il ne peut pas me tirer dessus avec la balle de la Dernière Volonté sans lui", dit le gamin. Il avait de toutes évidences beaucoup à apprendre. Reborn avait une douzaine de balles de la Dernière Volonté et à peu près autant d'armes à feu dans des lieux d'urgence à proximité. Le tueur à gages pouvait tirer sur le morveux n'importe quand. Léon faisait une très bonne couverture, et Reborn n'avais pas envie de tirer sur le morveux maintenant.

"Non", dit fermement l'ancien faible. "Tu dois promettre."

Le morveux tenta avec plus de force de desserrer l'étau, mais il restait ferme. Le morveux abdiqua.

"Très bien. Je promets", dit le morveux. "Maintenant, laisse-moi partir."

Dame-Tsuna desserra sa prise, et Reborn ricana de la naïveté de l'ancien faible. Le morveux balança son point vers le visage de son jumeau. Une autre main l'arrêta.

"Ma, ma," fit le joueur de base-ball. "Tsuna t'as battu dans les règles. Ce n'est pas juste si tu essayes de frapper après avoir été mis 'out'."

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas sauter du toit?", dit le morveux. Reborn aurait soupiré de la bêtise de son élève, mais alors il pourrait ne plus s'arrêter. La prise de la main se serra et les yeux noisette du joueur de base-ball s'aiguisèrent, révélant le potentiel de tueur à gages du joyeux l'adolescent. Le gamin tressailli et essaya de tirer sa main.

"L-lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal", dit le morveux.

"Oh, vraiment?", fit le joueur de base-ball.

"Takeshi, laisse-le partir", dit Dame-Tsuna. Le joueur de baseball obéit instantanément, mais resta entre le morveux et l'ancien faible. Le morveux devrait prêter attention à la façon dont les subordonnés doivent agir envers leur patron. "Tamaki-san, tes amis sont sans doute en train de t'attendre."

Le morveux regarda son frère jumeau. Les mots flashèrent dans l'esprit du morveux, mais le gamin choisi le plus sage des chemins (pour une fois) et n'en prononça aucun. Il railla simplement et se dirigea vers la sortie du toit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il jeta un dernier commentaire par-dessus son épaule.

"Je te revaudrai cette leçon, _aniki."_

* * *

><p>La douleur lui fit poser la main sur son ventre avant qu'elle n'ait pu penser à ouvrir les yeux. Hana força ses paupières encore à moitié fermées à s'ouvrir et vit trois visages concernés posés sur elle.<p>

"Je ne suis pas morte, alors calmez-vous", dit-elle. Les trois visages prirent alors leurs propres versions de sourires soulagés et reculèrent. "Alors, où est le morveux?"

"Tsuna-kun l'a battu", dit Kyoko, le rouge teintant ses joues tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Ainsi donc, Kyoko avait pris goût à Tsuna? Pas surprenant étant donné avec qui la jeune fille avait traîné ces derniers temps.

"J'espère que cela signifie que vous deux avaient rompu pour de bon", déclara Hana, repoussant la douleur à l'arrière de son esprit. Elle devra faire vérifier quel dommage ce stupide roi des singes lui avait fait par la suite. Elle doutait qu'il l'ait frappé suffisamment fort pour provoquer une hémorragie interne. Son coup avait juste fait assez mal pour que son faible taux de tolérance à la douleur ne soit atteint et qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience. Elle pourra le supporter pendant un moment. Si elle allait vérifier maintenant, Tsuna allait sans doute se sentir responsable du peu de dégâts que le singe idiot avait causé.

"Oui, nous l'avons fait", dit Kyoko, sa rougeur s'aggravant tandis qu'elle jetait furtivement un nouveau regard sur Tsuna. Barrer 'à prit goût à' et le remplacer par 'à eut le coup de foudre pour'." Tsuna était certainement un meilleur choix que Tamaki, mais Hana ne pensait pas qu'une relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis fonctionnerait. La pensée la prit par surprise, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Le garçon timide avait depuis longtemps montré qu'il était un bon ami, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant il ne fasse partie de la catégorie des 'meilleurs' dans son cœur. En parlant de Tsuna, elle se serait attendue à un peu plus de rougissement de sa part, étant donné que le garçon avait tendance à être deux fois plus timide quand les gens faisaient son éloge. Mais au lieu de ça, le garçon avait un étrange froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

"Est-ce que le morveux à fait quelque chose avant de partir?", demanda Hana, dirigeant la question au joueur de base-ball inhabituellement calme.

"Il a dit qu'il revaudrai cette leçon à Tsuna", répondit Takeshi. "Je ne sais pas sur quel sujet. Tsuna est plus intelligent que lui."

Et là apparu le rougissement qu'Hana avait attendu. Quelque chose remua dans la poche de la veste de Tsuna. La chose sortit sa tête, révélant d'étranges yeux jaunes sur une tête verte tout aussi étrange. La chose verte entama ensuite son ascension jusqu'à l'épaule de Tsuna.

"Tsuna, tu sais que tu as un… truc vert sur ton épaule", dit Hana en pointant la dite chose. Ca aurait pu être confondu avec un lézard, mais c'était trop grassouillet.

"Oh, d-désolé. C-c'est L-Léon", expliqua Tsuna. Il caressait la chose qui rampa sur sa main puis retourna sur son épaule pour lécher la joue du garçon, faisant ainsi sourire Tsuna.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?", demanda Hana alors que la chose avait maintenant rampé sur les cheveux Tsuna où elle s'était perchée avec bonheur.

"I-il c-c'est un c-caméléon", répondit Tsuna. Cette chose ne répondait à la description d'aucun caméléon dont Hana avait entendu parler.

"Tu es sûr d'attirer les bizarreries", dit Hana tandis que les grands yeux jaunes clignaient en phase avec les grands yeux bruns de Tsuna.

"Euh, je pense que nous devrions terminer notre repas", fini par dire Kyoko. "Il nous reste seulement quatre minutes avant que la cloche sonne."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant que le joueur de base-ball ne sourit plus largement que la normale et ramassa son bento. Les yeux noisette se rétrécirent, défiants. Les yeux de Tsuna vacillaient entre son propre bento et les yeux défiants. Finalement, il verrouilla à nouveau son regard avec celui du joueur de baseball. Tsuna ramassa son bento, et les deux posèrent leurs baguettes dans leur nourriture en même temps. A un signal inaudible, les deux garçons se jetèrent sur leurs baguettes et poussèrent la nourriture dans leur bouche à une vitesse incroyable. Décidant de ne pas donner à cette course à la nourriture le regard noir qu'elle aurait bien mérité, Hana se déplaça pour alléger le battement sur son côté et mangea sa nourriture à un rythme plus calme. Tsuna participait rarement à ces activités ridicules, ainsi donc elle laissa les garçons se faire plaisir. La prochaine fois cependant, elle les corrigerait tous les deux avant qu'ils ne commencent à se transformer en singes.

* * *

><p>Le garçon marchait de manière vive, cette marque de colère persistant jusque dans le maintien de ses épaules. Tout au long de la semaine passée, le garçon avait refusé de d'offrir à Dino le moindre signe d'acceptation. Reborn était le seul sur le radar du petit frère de Dino. Compte tenu de l'augmentation des blessures sur le garçon, Tamaki avait commencé l'entraînement physique avec le célèbre tueur à gages. Quand Dino était arrivé la première fois, l'attitude suffisante de Tamaki avait inquiété l'Italien. Le garçon ne cherchait pas à s'améliorer, à se préparer, pour le rôle de patron. Le garçon s'en remettait uniquement à Reborn et la balle de la Dernière Volonté pour maintenir l'ordre chez ses subordonnés. Mais maintenant, le garçon prenait finalement sa formation au sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé l'esprit du garçon?<p>

"D-Dino-san?"

Dino sourit en se tournant vers la source de la question. Une réplique exacte du garçon qui se tenait nerveusement éloignée devant le patron Chiavarone.

"Ciao, deuxième p'tit frère", fit Dino en chamboulant les cheveux du petit brun. "Tu pars pour le Takesushi?"

"E-est-ce que T-Tamaki-san t-t'ignore?"

"Ouais. Il doit avoir beaucoup de choses à l'esprit", dit Dino.

"Ce qui requerrait à l'origine un certain esprit", rétorqua la jeune Kurokawa. "Et c'est une des nombreuses choses qu'il manque à ce crétin de roi des singes."

"Je ne sais pas, Hana", dit la jeune Sasagawa. Dino n'était pas sûr de savoir quand la jolie fille avait commencé à traîner autour de ce jumeau au lieu du plus jeune, mais ses deux p'tits frères avaient bon goût. "Tamaki agit vraiment étrange-"

"Ne le défend pas.", fit la jeune Kurokawa. "Les mauvais perdants ne méritent pas la pitié."

"Mauvais perdants?", demanda Dino.

"Oui, mauvais perdants", affirma Kurokawa. "Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderai pas quand il te donnera ton créneau de la journée."

"Désolé, mais Tsuna et moi devons y aller", déclara le joueur de baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi. "Nous allons être en retard."

"Je comprends", répondit Dino, "mais j'espérais d'avoir un moment avec vous."

"Pourquoi?", demanda le Smokin' Bomb. Il avait de bonnes raisons de se méfier d'un boss de la mafia demandant à parler avec le frère jumeau du dixième Vongola, en particulier lorsque ledit frère jumeau n'avait aucune réelle affiliation à la _familigia_ Vongola. Une telle conversation pourrait devenir dangereuse pour la stabilité des Vongola.

"Vendredi ce sera le 13 Octobre", déclara Dino. Comme prévu, la compréhension éclaira les yeux du jeune mafieux, et la confusion décora les visages du joueur de baseball et des deux jeunes filles. Mais le second p'tit frère de Dino avait une expression inattendue de surprise. "Je voulais vous demander de l'aide pour tout préparer."

"Préparer quoi?", demanda la jeune Kurokawa.

"Une fête d'anniversaire pour Reborn", répondit Dino avec un demi-sourire.

"Alors l'anniversaire du gamin sera vendredi", dit Yamamoto. "Ca sonne amusant. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse?"

"Ne me comptez pas dedans. Je n'aime pas les enfants", dit la jeune Kurokawa.

"J'aimerais pouvoir venir", fit la jeune Sasagawa, rougissant pour une raison quelconque en évitant les yeux de chacun, "mais j-je suis prise vendredi…"

"Qu'en penses-tu, p'tit frère?", demanda Dino.

"B-bien s-sûr", dit la mignonne réplique avec un sourire en coin. "J-je… Je p-pense q-qu'il ai-aimera ç-ça."

"Bien. Rejoignez-moi ici demain après l'école", conclu Dino. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant que le groupe d'enfants ne se sépare et que chacun parte s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Smokin' Bombe apparu d'un angle dès que les autres furent partis. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Smokin' Bomb ? Tu es le bienvenu pour nous aider avec les préparatifs de vendredi."

"Bien sûr, je vais vous aider. C'est un honneur de préparer une fête pour Reborn-san", déclara le jeune mafieux. "Je… Je voulais te demander ce que tu pensais du dixième."

"Ce que je pense de Tamaki?", demanda Dino en réfléchissant à ses options. La vérité ne conviendrait probablement pas vraiment à l'adolescent, mais Dino ne serait pas capable de produire un mensonge crédible pour sauver sa vie. Reborn avaient frappé le blond pour ce point à de nombreuses reprises. Le tuteur tueur à gages avait dit à Dino qu'il devait soit dire la vérité soit de rediriger la conversation. "Je suis sûr que mon p'tit frère va certainement voir l'avantage d'avoir un si bon Mafioso pour bras droit dans peu de temps."

Si Reborn avait été ici, Dino se serait retrouvé avec un coup de pied dans le crâne et le goût du granite dans la bouche. Un enfant de maternelle pourrait voir à travers ce mensonge.

"Tu le penses vraiment?", demanda Smokin' Bomb, les yeux tout sauf pétillant. Dino tiqua à la réaction du jeune Mafioso et s'émerveilla de l'aveuglement du Smokin' Bomb concernant le premier petit frère de Dino. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Oublies ça. Tu ne crois pas que le dixième est –non, sera- un bon boss ?"

"Un subordonné, spécialement un bras-droit, ne devrait jamais douter de son patron", déclara Dino. Cette fois, la déviation pourrait fonctionner. Le Smokin' Bomb ne pensait à rien à part devenir le bras-droit du petit frère de Dino.

"Mais je ne suis pas son bras-droit", répliqua l'adolescent. "Pas encore."

Ces deux derniers mots sonnaient comme rajoutés et incertains. Dino observa le Mafioso avec plus d'attention. Les yeux verts ne regardaient pas directement le patron de la mafia blond, comme si l'adolescent n'en était pas capable. Les mains de l'adolescent formaient des poings à ses côtés tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Dino. Dino n'avait peut-être pas la légendaire hyper intuition des Vongola, mais il pouvait reconnaître un adolescent dans la tourmente.

"Il a le potentiel", déclara Dino, en optant pour dire la vérité. Mieux valait ne pas mentionner qu'il y avait plus de potentiel dans son second petit frère dans le premier. Cette information ne ferait qu'empirer les choses plutôt que de les améliorer. "Et il a le meilleur professeur que le monde de la mafia ait à offrir. Que peux-tu demander de plus?"

"Un boss que je pourrais suivre jusqu'au bout du monde", répondit Smokin' Bomb. Sa voix sonnant au bord de la rupture. "Un boss que je pourrais traiter avec respect. Un boss pour lequel je pourrais croire que ma vie vaut la peine. Est-ce que… le dixième pourra être un boss comme ça?"

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Dino. Seule une entière vérité pourrait fonctionner dans cette situation. "Il pourrait l'être. Comme je l'ai dit, il a du potentiel. Et dernièrement, il a d'avantage employé ce potentiel qu'auparavant. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il sera. La seule chose vraie en cet instant, il n'est pas ce patron."

Les épaules de l'adolescent chutèrent de plus en plus, mais le jeune mafieux n'eut pas l'air surpris.

"Qu'en est-il…", commença l'adolescent, d'une voix à peine plus forte d'un chuchotement. L'adolescence mordit sa lèvre mais continua. "Qu'en est-il de la copie du dixième?"

"Mon deuxième petit frère?"

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête. Cette fois, Dino refusa de regarder l'adolescent. Cette question était l'une de celles auxquelles le jeune boss de la mafia ne voulait pas répondre, pas même à lui-même.

"Il ne peut pas être un patron", dit Dino, en répétant les paroles que son ancien précepteur lui avait dites. "Il n'a pas été choisi."

"Mais s'il l'était", insista l'adolescent d'un ton ferme. Les yeux verts s'étaient durci sous la détermination, et le jeune patron Chiavarone ne pouvait cacher toute la vérité.

"Il serait un grand patron."

* * *

><p>Takeshi assis en face de Tsuyoshi, et le vieil homme pouvait sentir la détermination du garçon pour cette affaire. Son fils ne changerait pas de position sur ce point.<p>

"Donc, tu veux avoir ton combat avec Tsuna, le combat que nous avons réserver pour quand vous aurez réussi tous deux votre formation", dit Tsuyoshi, la voix se durcissant, "pour la fête d'anniversaire d'un enfant."

"Yep", répondit Takeshi, son sourire se tordit. Alors le garçon ressentait de la honte à la demande. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas bouger.

"Et de qui vient cette idée? De toi ou de Tsuna ?" Le sourire un peu penaud fut assez comme réponse. "Est-il d'accord?" Takeshi hocha la tête. "Donc, vous vous êtes arrangés sans demander à vos professeurs."

"On vous le demande maintenant", dit Takeshi, "et on pense vraiment que l'enfant aimera."

"Vraiment?", demanda Tsuyoshi. "Et quel âge a ce gamin?"

"Hm", fredonna Takeshi, pensif. "À peux près aussi vieux que le sensei de Tsuna."

Cette comparaison… Qu'est-ce que son fils voulait dire par là? Tsuyoshi préférait ne pas demander, parce qu'il savait que les garçons lui avaient caché des informations. Ou plus précisément, Tsuna avait caché l'information. Chaque fois que "le gamin" s'immisçait dans une conversation entre les garçons et leurs amis, Tsuna interrompait la discussion et changeait la conversation, et Tsuyoshi avait permis au petit brun de garder son secret. Mais cette information pourrait déterminer le cours des événements ultérieurs, donc Tsuyoshi ne pouvait pas laisser la question non posée.

"Qui est-"

"Fon-sensei!" Le cri interrompit Tsuyoshi. "Vous avez dit que nous n'irions pas dans le dojo quand ils s'entrainent!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," dit la voix calme de Fon. Le grand artiste martial entra, ses élèves suivant derrière lui. "Ils ne se forment pas à l'heure actuelle, donc cela ne devrait pas être un problème."

"Maître sais, 哥哥 (NdT :phonétique – gē gē) ", dit I-pin. La petite fille chinoise était assise dans les bras de Tsuna, où elle préférait être quand il ne s'entrainait pas. Tsuna n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il entra dans le dojo et prit sa place derrière Fon.

"Je suppose qu'ils t'on dit leur plan", demanda Tsuyoshi.

"Oui, ils l'ont fait", répondit Fon. "Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas se battre à une fête d'anniversaire. Leur combat n'est pas pour le plaisir, mais un témoignage de leurs compétences. Il ne devrait pas être considéré avec tant de désinvolture", dit Tsuyoshi en regardant les visages des deux garçons tomber. Takeshi se tourna naturellement vers Tsuna qui secoua la tête d'un air maussade. C'est bien de voir que les deux ne chercheraient pas à aller contre l'ordre de leurs enseignants. "Mais ils pourraient faire une démonstration."

"Une démonstration?", demanda Tsuna. Takeshi et I-pin reflétant la confusion du plus petit garçon.

"C'est ce à quoi je pensais aussi", déclara Fon. "Un combat chorégraphié?"

"Bien sûr", fit Tsuyoshi. I-pin murmura quelque chose en chinois que l'ancien Yamamoto ne put comprendre.

"Chorégraphié? C'est… c'est un peu comme la danse, je suppose", lui répondit Tsuna, souriant à la jeune fille chinoise qui n'avait l'air que plus confuse. "Comme… comme des positions prévues entre deux personnes. On se déplace en répondant à l'autre sans désir de blesser l'autre personne."

"哥哥 danse Takexi? ", demanda I-pin en japonais cassant, et Tsuna soupira. Il commença alors à expliquer la différence entre un combat chorégraphié et une danse.

"Depuis quand comprend t-il le chinois?", demanda tranquillement Tsuyoshi à l'artiste martial chinois.

"Il ne le comprend pas", répondit Fon. "Il comprend I-pin."

"Ça doit être pourquoi elle l'appelle grand frère", déclara Tsuyoshi, profitant de la conversation qui avait éclaté entre les trois enfants sur la musique et des sons. "Comprend t-il assez le chinois pour comprendre ça?"

"Non, il croit que c'est son nom", répondit Fon avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

"Alors, papa", fit Takeshi, interrompant d'un coup les deux conversations, "nous allons faire semblant de nous battre comme ils le font dans les films."

"Non", répondit fermement Tsuyoshi. La confusion s'installa à nouveau dans les expressions des enfants. "Les acteurs ne tenterait pas les actions que vous allez effectuer."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice <strong>: Désolée pour la longue attente, surtout en plein suspense. J'ai eu un coup de mou et d'autres problèmes/contretemps (rien de grave mais ça s'est enchaîné). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci pour tous vos commentaires.


End file.
